Mirrored Darkness
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Summary: Everyone has Darkness inside of them, but what they don't know is that it lays dormant, wanting and desiring to take control. When a mirror world is discovered accidentally by Italy and Japan, it unleashes a world of madness and fear onto their world that leaves them battling their world's safety, their friends lives, and their own sanity. On extended hiatus, see profile.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everyone, Eternal Nexus Warrior with my first hetalia fanfic. Human names will be used in this in this fanfic, but only if a character is friendly with another or they're siblings (Example, Feliciano/Italy is friends with Kiku/Japan and Ludwig/Germany). OCs will be used in the future, as well as 2ps.**

 **Also, I find it hard to change the L's to r's whenever Kiku speaks (Mainly because it's hard to remember afterwards.), Kiku will be speaking normal in this fic.**

 **Plus, updates will come slow for the time being, due to another fic that needs to be completed.**

 **Summary: Everyone has Darkness inside of them, but what they don't know is that it lays dormant, wanting and desiring to take control. When a mirror world is discovered accidently by Italy and Japan, it unleashes a world of madness and fear onto their world that leaves them battling their world's safety, their friends lives, and their own sanity. Can Italy and Japan seal away their counterparts and regain control, or will they be trapped within themselves forever?**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 1 Dark Reflection

"Ve, Kiku! Come here! Look what I found!"

Kiku sighed as the happy-go-lucky Italian bounced towards him, a smile present on his face. The nations had concluded the first of two meetings to check on and maintain progress with each other, and so far, every country in the western hemisphere seemed to be doing fine. The eastern nations would be explaining their progress tomorrow.

"Hello, Feliciano. What did you find?" The nation asked.

Feliciano grinned as he tugged the nation towards an attic. "I was busy looking for some material for my white flags in the attic, and I found this really cool mirror! It looks like it has a mind of it's own! And it reflects a different outfit on me!" The italian nation stated as they climbed up the steps.

The personification of Japan raised an eyebrow as he climbed up into the attic. _A mirror that reflects a different appearance? That sounds oddly unusual..._ "What did you look like when you looked in the mirror, Italy?" Kiku asked.

Feliciano smiled. "I'm wearing a blue uniform, but the mirror would reflect me with a brown outfit and a little brown hat on my head!" The personification of Italy explained as he dragged Kiku towards the mirror, "See? It's really different, but it's kinda neat!"

Kiku stared at the mirror, which was oval with a metal rim and a large black gem on the top of it, expecting what Feliciano to say was false, but instead, the personification was right. Kiku's reflection flashed back, but instead of him wearing a white uniform, he was wearing a black uniform with gold trimming on the shoulders. Other than that, not much had changed, but Kiku couldn't help but shudder as he noticed his eyes in the mirror. Instead of their usual dark brown color, they were a blood red color.

"It seems you're right Feliciano. But aren't you worried about this?" Kiku asked the personification of Italy.

"I'm just wondering why it reflects us in different clothing Kiku! I wonder what would happen if Romano or Germany saw it! What would they look like!?" Feliciano asked as he looked in the mirror.

Kiku watched as the mirror reflected the italian in a brown uniform with a small brown hat on top of his head. What the italian didn't notice, and Kiku did, was that the personification's eyes in the reflection were a violet color, rather than Feliciano's brown eyes. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed was different. The personification noticed a more dark intent in the reflection's eyes than in Feliciano's. One that looked like an intent to kill.

And it made made the nation shudder in fear as he noticed the knife in the reflection of Feliciano's hand.

Kiku blinked to make sure he wasn't daydreaming, and when he opened them, the knife was gone. The nation blinked again to make sure, but every time he did, the reflection stayed the same after that first blink. There was no knife.

"M-Maybe we should get Germany. See what he thinks about this." Kiku stated.

Feliciano nodded before noticing Kiku's shaking. "Ve, Kiku? Are you okay?"

Kiku snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Hai, I'll be fine, Feliciano. Just a little surprised. Will you go get Germany, and tell him to come see the mirror?" The nation asked quietly.

The personification of Italy nodded as he jumped down the attic steps. "I'll be right back Kiku! Don't worry!" Feliciano giggled as he rushed off.

Kiku sighed as he looked back at the mirror, a little uneasy at the reflection of himself in the mirror. While he had a frown on his face, it looked like his had dark smirk glaring at him...

(Elsewhere)

A teenage looking woman with fair skin, green eyes, and shoulder-length, light brown hair looked in amusement as the personification of England fought with his siblings. She wore a torn, black t-shirt with a bronze gear, torn jeans with gear designs on the legs, a pair of brown boots with gears on them, and a black mod hat with metal studs and a clock-shaped button on the edge of it. She also had a pair of headphones around her neck, and a belt that held several tools around her waist.

Being able to see these fights, in her case, was one of the advantages of being a micronation. Especially if you were the personification of London. When it came to being a Kirkland, almost no one got in their way.

Well, almost no one.

"Ve, Lizzie!"

The personification of London turned to see Feliciano rushing towards her and she smiled. "Ciao, Feli. What do you need my friend?" The teenage looking nation asked.

"Have you seen Ludwig? Me and Kiku found something in the attics and Kiku wants me to find him." Feliciano explained.

Lizzie shook her head. "Nope, sorry Feliciano. He might be with Gilbert though."

"Grazie, Lizzie! Would you like to come with me?"

"No thanks. But thank you for asking."

"You're welcome Lizzie! Bye!"

The personification of London chuckled as Feliciano walked away. Out of all of the nations here, it seemed that she was one of the few that found Feliciano's innocence and energy adorable. Now if only her brothers were like that.

(With Kiku)

Kiku swallowed nervously as he watched the reflection, eyes locked on it as if he was making sure nothing changed. The dark smirk on his reflection's face never left, red eyes seemingly glowing straight at the nation. An uneasy feeling sat in Kiku's throat, as if looking away would bring on a fit of chaos in his world.

Just as the nation was about to turn away, a small chuckle echoed in his head. _Soon... The darkness inside will rise again..._

Kiku's eyes widened as he looked from side to side, his katana drawn and ready to cut down anything. "Who was that! Show yourself!" The nation yelled.

But the room grew silent, the only sound being the creaking of steps as Feliciano peeked into the attic, a smile on his face. "Hey Kiku! I found Ludwig!"

Kiku watched as the personification of Germany followed Feliciano up the steps. "Alright then. Now what's this all about a freaky mirror that Feli was talking about?" he asked.

"Well, you see we-" the personification of Italy was cut off as he tripped over the pole of his white flag. Both Kiku and Ludwug watched as Feliciano lost his balance and fell right onto the mirror, shattering it into pieces.

(In an unknown place)

"The mirror has been shattered." A male voice stated.

Another male voice spoke up. "Finally, and about damn time too! I can't wait for the madness to begin!" It stated, an almost mad giggle ringing out.

The first voice, full of venom, spoke up. "Patience. The time to strike is almost here. And when it comes, darkness, war, and death will cover the earth. No one can stop us!"

 **So my question of the day is, who do you think those two voices were. It'll be explained next chapter, but I'd prefer to hear your answers first. Don't worry, these chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

 **Translations:**

 **Grazie (Italian for thank you)**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I want to say that I was inspired by a lot of hetalia fanfics to start writing a hetalia fanfic of my own.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OC Lizzie Kirkland/London**

Chapter 2 tainted by darkness

Lizzie shuddered as she looked up from her invention. Since she got bored during the world conferences, and the fact that she loved steampunk objects, which was mainly due to the industrial revolution, often resulted in the micronation/city inventing strange devices that on a rare occasion would blow up in her siblings' faces. Mainly Arthur and Alfred got covered in soot as a result of the explosion. But she had a strong connection with her odd, robotic like steam inventions, and she could always tell if it was broken or not

And now, something had interupted her from working on it, her mind blank and clouded. Something she had created long ago had been broken. Something she hoped would never be found.

"Bloody hell..." Lizzie whispered.

(With Kiku)

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

Kiku and Ludwig sighed as they watched the personification of Italy panic over the shards of glass on the floor. With the mirror broken, they wouldn'y be able to explain what they saw to the personification of Germany. On the other hand though, it gave Kiku some sort of security to know that he could no longer see the dark reflection on the shards of mirror on the floor.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying this mirror could reflect a different form of you, with different clothing and eye color? That sounds impossible, even for someone like you, Kiku," Ludwig pointed out.

"I didn't believe him either till I saw it for myself. Although I'm relieved to see my normal reflection now in the shards still left," The personification of Japan stated as he looked at the mirror. His blank, dark brown eyes and white uniform reflected on the shards of mirror still left on the mirror.

"Well, at this rate, there's not much you two can do about it. We'll come back up here and clean it up tomorrow," Ludwig stated.

Kiku and Feliciano nodded as the three of them left the attic, not noticing the shards starting to glow on the floor.

(Several minutes later)

"Ve, what are we going to do now that the mirror is broken? We can't show the others it now, right?" Feliciano asked.

Kiku nodded. "There's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to leave it be for now," The nation stated as they walked down towards the hotel rooms. Due to the meeting being divided into two days, the countries and micronations were given hotel rooms close to the world conference building.

"Ve, that's true. Well, I'm gonna go make some pasta! Ciao, Kiku!" Feliciano giggled as he rushed away.

Kiku chuckled as the personification of Italy vanished from his sight, and the personification of London appeared. Lizzie was busy carrying a box of metal parts from old steam-based machines in her arms, and from where Kiku was, it looked like the younger personification was struggling to carry it.

"Konnichiwa, Lizzie-san. Would you like some help with that box?" Kiku asked.

Lizzie looked up, just as the box split open on the bottom, metal parts flying everywhere. Lizzie's face turned bright red, but whether it was from embarassment of breaking the box or from seeing Kiku, the personification of Japan wasn't sure. After all, quite a few of the nation's, himself included, knew that the personification of London had a crush on Kiku.

"O-Oh! Kiku! I didn't notice you. Don't, worry I got it all under control. I appreciate the help though." Lizzie stuttered as she grabbed a roll of duct tape and taped the box up again. She then placed the metal parts into the box and walked past Kiku, the blush on her face darkening as she walked.

Kiku smiled, a small blush appearing on his own face. Though he wouldn't admit it, he also had a crush on the young personification. But he knew that he'd never get to confess it to her. His personality wouldn't allow it and Kiku knew that Arthur was protective of his little sister.

Kiku sighed, allowing his blush to fade away. At least he could dream about finally confessing in his sleep. Or at the very least, hoped to. The dreams of a personification were never peaceful.

(Timeskip)

Kiku sighed as he tied the kimono together, looking at the mirror in front of him. Since seeing the mirror in the attic earlier today, the personification was a little paranoid to look into anything with the ability to reflect his face. It felt like whenever he did, it was as if he was looking at another person. But like the mirror shards, Kiku's reflection stared back at him, a blank look over the nation's face.

Kiku sighed as he closed his eyes. "Why am I afraid to look? It's not like that's me in the mirror. I'm not dark and malicious. And I wouldn't hurt my friends." the nation mumbled.

 _Oh, but you used to Kiku... Or don't you remember?_

Kiku's eyes snapped open, his pupils darting in paranoia back and forth. "Who's out there! Show yourself!" The personification of Japan ordered.

A laugh ran out, setting Kiku on edge. _Oh, but Kiku, I am showing myself. My true self that is. Look at the mirror._

Feeling he would go mad if he didn't, Kiku looked into the mirror in front of him, almost crying out in terror as he noticed the blood red eyes flashing in his reflections, a dark smirk on it's face. The nation felt the blood drain from his face, spots appearing in his line of vision as he gripped the desk to prevent him from falling. The reflection chuckled.

 _Well now, I suppose a change of scenery is in order._

(Within Kiku's mind)

Dark skies and corpses littered the area around the personification of Japan as Kiku shut his eyes tightly. Flashbacks of wars he was in, and the people he hurt would often fill his dreams, resulting in sleepless nights and paranoid feelings flaring up from time to time. It was painful for anyone to watch, the dark emotions from the nations back then terrifying him after those dark years long ago.

Tonight was no exception. And it was only during those times that he dropped that mask that held in his emotions, often crying out in fear and pain.

Kiku felt a rush of pain run through his body as he looked down at his war uniform, stained with red blood that was hard to see on the dark material. It took a few minutes for the personification to realize that it was familiar to the one in the mirror, on his reflection.

"Do you like what you see, Kiku?"

Kiku's eyes grew wide as he turned towards the source of the voice. Another version of him, clad in that black uniform and eyes the color of blood stared at him, a dark, taunting smirk on his face as he walked towards Kiku. A gloved hand reached out and began playing with the nation's hair, as if playing with him like a toy.

"What's wrong Kiku?" The lookalike taunted, " You seemed surprised to see me. After all, we are the same person."

Kiku stepped back, swatting the hand away from his face. "W-Who are you? And what do you mean by us being the same person?" The nation asked, his fear betraying the words spoken.

The look alike chuckled as he stepped towards Kiku, tilting the nation's chin up with a finger. "How quickly do we forget the past Kiku. After all, I assisted you in wars long ago, changing you to what seemed to be the better in my opinion." he pointed out, blood red eyes locked onto the nation's dark brown orbs.

Kiku's breath got caught in his throat, realization registering in his mind. "K-Kuro!" he gasped.

The dark version of the nation smirked. "That's right, Kiku. Honestly, I'm hurt that you forgot about me." Kuro purred, his gloved fingers playing with Kiku's hair once more, "Although, it makes sense to push away the dark memories in your mind. But that doesn't mean that I'm disappointed by you forgetting me. Don't you remember all the good memories?"

"What good memories?" Kiku asked his fear and anger starting to lash out, "All you did was manipulate me my battles! Millions of people died at your hands."

"On the contrary, it was you who did the killing, to quench your undying thirst of bloodlust. Did you forget what you did to your brother?"

Kiku attempted moving backwards, only to bump into a wall that appeared behind him. "What do you want with me? What's your motive Kuro?" The nation questioned.

Kuro chuckled, the playful tugging turning into a rough grip on Kiku's hair. "Quite simple Kiku. It's been so long since me and Luciano have 'played' with the other nations. But all that changed when little Feliciano discovered the mirror in the attic today." The dark side of the nation explained, "It has the power to reflect someone's inner darkness. Although, I did get pleasure in seeing your reaction to your reflection."

Kiku shuddered as he remembered Feliciano's dark half from years ago. The quivering was enough for Kuro to smirk sadisticly before continuing. "Thanks to Feliciano's accident, the seal holding us back is now broken, and we now have enough power to take control. I wonder... What would happen if dear little Lizzie saw the caged beast inside of you."

A collective gasp rose within Kiku's throat, a maddening look appearing on Kuro's face as he continued. "That's right. I know all about your little crush on representative of London. Or did you forget that I can see what you're seeing?" The darker version of the nation taunted, "She's rather inventive for someone so beautiful. I could make her a good soldier."

Kuro's hand was slapped away, a fire burning within the personification of Japan. "Stay away from her! She's done nothing to you!" Kiku shouted.

Kuro laughed. "Oh, but she's captured your heart. I can see that, and I intend on making her mine! After all, she has a crush on you. She won't know the difference between light and dark if I just... make you disappear."

The second the words left Kuro's mouth, chains appeared out of the ground and wrapped around Kiku's arms and legs. The nation attempted to struggle as another chain wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the air, suspended and unable to move as the land around him turned into a dark abyss. It was as if Kuro was draining the life out of him.

A mad chuckle escaped Kuro's lips as Kiku went limp, pain wrecking the nation's body. "Now you can be trapped within this nightmare, forever to scream over haunting memories like I used to. But don't worry. By this time tomorrow, you'll have a friend joining you in the dark abyss, Kiku. But until then..." Kuro lifted Kiku's chin once more, "Enjoy the world of memories you left behind."

Kiku's screams rang out as the darker version of himself vanished.

(Timeskip)

Blood red eyes opened up as Kuro looked over at the mirror in front of him. A smirk appeared on his face as he notice the red eyes staring back at him, pleased to see his work as he blinked, the mirror copying his action. "Konnichiwa, Myself."

 **The last line was a bit of a pun from the vocaloid song insanity, and I thought it would work with this scene.**

 **Translations:**

 **Konnichiwa (Japanese for hello)**

 **That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for more to come in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Also, there's a new OC this chapter.**

 **Answer to reviews:**

 **TokyoGhoul234: It isn't the full axis, but yeah. 2p Japan was one of the mysterious voices.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OC.**

Chapter 3 Tempted by peaceful power

"And that concludes what's been happening in my country," 'Kiku' stated as he sat back down. The darker version of the nation inwardly smirked as his eyes swept around the room. None of the countries had noticed the changes in the quiet nation, and Kuro intended to keep it like that. At least for now.

The personification of Germany nodded. "Alright then. Does anyone else have to speak?" Ludwig asked.

A chain of shaking heads filled the room, and Ludwig nodded. "Then that concludes the world meetings for the month. The next one will be here on this designated date..."

Kuro looked over towards Lizzie, who had been watching him talk during his meeting. A light flush could be seen on the personification's face as she gave what she thought to be Kiku a small wave and smile, to which Kuro returned. The teenage appearing girl giggled a bit before walking out of the room, allowing Kuro to focus on his main objective.

Kuro's eyes darted towards Feliciano, who was busy talking to a pale, young woman that looked to be around 17, with short, rose red hair that was tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. Sapphire blue eyes sparkled with amusement behind circle rimmed glasses as she talked with the personification of Northern Italy. Her outfit consisted of a white dress with red roses on it, white heels, and a blue, unbuttoned trenchcoat that seemed to flow like water behind her.

As Kuro walked closer to the two, faint laughter could be heard as the two talked. "Oh Feli, you are so charming. I think my older brother's rubbing off on you," The young woman giggled.

Feliciano could be seen blushing. "Aw, Antoinette! I'm not that bad am I? After all, you're the personification of Paris! You must be used to hearing stuff like this from your big brother." The personification of Northern Italy pointed out, a faint blush growing on his face.

Kuro watched Antoinette chuckle before kissing Feliciano on the cheek, the childish nation's blush deepening. "I have to leave with big brother France, Feli. But I hope to see you at the next meeting," The personification whispered before finally noticing what everyone thought to be the nation of Japan approaching the two, "Ah, bonjour Kiku. Ca va?"

"I'm doing just fine Antoinette, thank you. I was wondering if I could talk to Feliciano for a minute or two quick." Kuro inwardly chuckled as the woman nodded before walking out of the room. He looked over at Feliciano, his brown eyes closed happily and the blush on his face growing faintly.

"Antoinette seems to have a large crush on you, doesn't she?" Kuro pointed out.

"Si, she does. She's such a beautiful micronation," Feliciano sighed happily before snapping out of his romantic state of mind, eyes opening in concern as he looked at what he thought to be Kiku. "So what is it Kiku? Have you figured out a way to fix the mirror?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Could you come with me?"

The personification of Italy nodded as he followed what he thought to be Kiku down the halls into a nearby men's bathroom. However, just as the italian stepped into through the door, he felt a wave of nausea go through his entire body, and Feliciano had to lean onto the side of a bathroom stall to prevent himself from fainting. _Ve?! What is this feeling?_ The personification wondered.

"You see Feli, I found out a little bit that mirror you found. It reflects the inner darkness of a nation. The side that we were back in wars long ago. The side that haunts you and I in our dreams..." Kuro whispered.

Feliciano couldn't help but shudder at the way 'Kiku' was speaking. Especially since a somewhat red glow was starting to emerge from the personification of Japan's eyes as he locked the bathroom door before continuing to speak. "Ever since I looked in the mirror yesterday, something been stirring inside of me. Something... dark," Kuro stated.

"Ve, Kiku... You're starting to scare me a bit." Feliciano pointed out.

Kuro smirked, a dark look appearing in his eyes. "Of course, so did Luciano." The nation retorted.

The personification of Italy gasped. "How did you know about my darker half!? I never told you about him Kiku!" Feliciano wailed.

Kuro gave a laugh. "Oh, foolish Feli. You haven't noticed who I am? After all, the last time you saw me was in 1945."

Another gasp escaped Feliciano's mouth. "You're the one Kiku always tells me about whenever he had nightmares of that time! You're Kuro!" The personification of Italy exclaimed.

"That's right. And thanks to you, the seal that was holding me and Luciano back has become undone. There's nothing you and Kiku can do about it."

Feliciano was about to speak again, when another wave of nausea coursed through his body and he was forced to grabbed the edge of a bathroom sink to stay balanced. His eyes locked onto a nearby mirror, and the nation couldn't help but cry out as he saw that his eyes had changed from brown to red violet, glowing darkly in the dimly lit bathroom.

"No! What is this!?" Feliciano whispered quietly.

Kuro laughed. "It sounds like Luciano wants to come out and play," the dark version of the nation exclaimed, taking out a serrated knife and placing it to the side on the counter, "And I know he's gonna want his favorite weapon when he finally awakens."

Feliciano glared at the nation. "I won't ever let you let him out!" The personification of Italy exclaimed.

The dark side of Kiku chuckled as he shook his head. "But Feli, don't you want to be able to help your friends in the future? After all, when war would break out, you would always leave your friends to fight while you surrendered." Kuro pointed out.

Feliciano stopped his wailing at looked at Kuro in surprise. "W-What do you mean?" he whispered.

Kuro smirked. _I'm starting to get his attention. Excellent._ "You see Feli, peace can only be achieved with power in a war. The more power one has, the easier it is to achieve peace. Wouldn't you prefer a more peaceful world, Feliciano?" Kuro asked, playing with the personification's hair.

Feliciano's breath had grown steady, his eyes glazing over slightly as he stared into Kuro's glowing red eyes. "I-I guess so..." The nation stuttered, his voice almost monotoned, as if he was in some sort of trance.

The darker nation chuckled. _He was desired peace between nations... It's such a shame that once Luciano comes, that peace will end... But I can't let him know that now can I?_ "You've always desired peace, right Feli?" Kuro asked, a gloved finger playing with the curl on the younger looking nation's hair.

Feliciano blushed, his eyes almost fully glazed over. "Y-Yeah... I have..." he whispered.

"Then... All you have to do is let out that inner side of you Feli. Let him take over every part of your being and mind and allow Luciano to awaken from his slumber," Kuro whispered, his voice silky as he directed Feliciano's gaze towards the mirror. The personification's eyes had fully glazed over, entranced by Kuro's tempting offer and dizzy from the waves of nausea coursing through his body.

"L-Let go..." Feliciano whispered in a monotone voice, his eyes starting to flutter shut.

Kuro nodded. "That's right Feliciano. Just let go to Luciano's hold, and rest easy in the darkness," The dark nation stated.

The silky words and nausea were finally too much for Feliciano, as he collapsed onto the floor. Kuro chuckled as the nation stood up, an almost menacing smirk on Feliciano's face as he stared at Kuro. "For someone who hasn't awakened in years, your mind games are still effective. Tempting little Feli with peace and power... That was a pretty cruel thing you did Kuro," 'Feliciano' pointed out.

"I wouldn't talk Luciano. You've been known to break any toy you play with. That, however, is how I must thank you, since breaking little Kiku created me in his place." Kuro stated as he handed Luciano the knife.

Luciano took one look at the knife and smirked. "My serrated knife. How nice of you to give me back my little 'toy' Kuro." the dark personification chuckled as he placed the knife in a belt around his waist before looking up at Kuro, "So how are the other nations? Are they as gullible as the last time we came out and played?"

Kuro chuckled as he whispered into Luciano's ear, the dark nation's eyes lighting up with each word. "Interesting. Who would've thought the quiet Kiku and little Feli had crushes on micronations. And one of them created the seal that held us captive for 70 years." Luciano chuckled.

"They'd make excellent soldiers in the future, when we take down all the other nations," Kuro stated before looking over at a nearby bathroom stall, "Starting with the little worm that over heard the whole thing. Am I right, Romano?"

The bathroom door slammed open as the personification that represented the southern part of Italy stepped out, a pocket knife in his hands. "Alright then. Give back my brother and his friend you bastards, and I won't hurt you as much as I'd want." Romano threatened.

Kuro chuckled as his uniform went from white to black, and pulled out the katana from his sheath before aiming it at Romano. "If you think you are able to defeat me, then perhaps I should teach you a lesson. You will be the first to fall at the hands of darkness. Nothing can prevent you from taking us down." Kuro stated, his eyes glowing red as the room grew dark.

 **Yep, leaving it right there, cause honestly we're gonna find out the results next chapter. There's going to be either one or two OCs revealed next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Answer to reviews:**

 **Tokyoghoul234: Flavio will be appearing in the future, but not right now. It's more of Lovino/Romano getting beaten to keep quiet about what he saw, as you'll see in this chapter.**

Chapter 4 the first of many to fall

Lizzie was the first to sense something was off when she heard an explosion fill the world conference building. The micronation could hear Romano screan out, as well as dark laughter resonating from the same area. However, she couldn't tell who was laughing, as it disappeared as fast as she heard it.

 _What the bloody hell is going on now?!_ The personification of London thought as a micronation ran up biside her and ran with her. She had tanned skin, blue eyes, and short, platinum silver hair with golden bangs. Her outfit consisted of a golden silver toga-like dress with a dark purple line on it, and silver gladiator shoes. A silver and gold shield was strapped to her side.

"Lizzie! Was that Romano I heard yelling?" The micronation asked as the two girls ran.

"Yeah, I think it was Hera. Judging by the screams we just heard, he might be in trouble!" Lizzie stated as they ran towards the source of the scream. 

"That was all too easy. You'd think for someone who talks big, he'd at least put up a fight," Kuro stated as placed his katana back in the sheath before looking at the fallen nation.

Romano's face and body was litered with scratches and slash marks, a rather large one cutting down the middle of his back. His eyes were slightly glazed over as he stared at the two dark nations. "Y-You won't get away with this... They will find out..." The southern half of Italy stated.

Luciano chuckled as he looked at Lovino. "By the time they do, it'll be too late. However..." The dark version of Italy looked at Kuro, "You might have gone overboard. It'll be awhile before Flavio can take control of him. You really did a number on him."

Kuro chuckled. "If you ask me, I did you a favor. He won't be able to design our clothing for a while," The darker nation stated, earning a laugh from Luciano.

"We should head out quickly Kuro. Our little 'friends' will be arriving soon. If they catch us, we might give away our plan." Luciano pointed out as he unlocked the bathroom door, holding it open for the older nation. Kuro smirked as the two quickly took their leave, the door echoing behind them.

Not a minute afterward, The door slammed open as Lizzie and Hera rushed in. Hera gave a cry of fear as she rushed to Romano's side. "Lovi! Lovi are you alright!?" The personification of Athens asked asked as she place the southern half of italy's head on her lap.

"H-Hera... L-Lizzie..." Lovino gasped before coughing up blood, "W-Watch out... They're not who they really are..."

Lizzie's eye widened as she kneeled down to the southern half of italy's side. "What do you mean? Who aren't who they really are?" The personification of London asked.

"I-It's..." Before Lovino could finish, his eyes closed and he passed out. His hand fell to his side, landing in a puddle of blood. Just as that happened, The door opened.

"Fratello! Are you alright!?"

Lizzie and Hera looked up to see Feliciano in shock as he ran to his brother's side. "What happened!? Why is fratello injured!?" The northern half of italy wailed.

No one could answer him, and the only answer that could be given was already known. "I don't know." 

"He's suffered a lot of critical injuries, the worst being a large slash mark on the back. He'll survive, but he's in a rather deep coma due to the pain."

Lizzie, Hera, Feliciano, and Antoinette watched as Romano's breath fogged the oxygen mask on his face, his chest fluttering up and down. The older fratello's eyes looked to be closed in pain as his younger brother cried. "H-He's going to be alright, right Annie?"

Antoinette sighed as she checked the older brother's status. "Honestly, I don't know Feli. He'll survive, but that's all I know. Even with my medical knowledge, I'm limited with resources due to Francis over protectiveness of me. He's rather worried about me all the time when I'm not around." The personification of Paris admitted.

Feliciano nodded. "Ve, that's true. He was always worried about you whenever there were wars going on. Of course, I wouldn't hurt you Annie. You are like a sister to me and Lovi!" the northern half of Italy stated.

As the two laughed, Lizzie looked over at Lovino, a worried expression on her face. "Something is not right here Hera," The personification of London stated.

Hera looked over at the younger woman, and saw the look on her face. "What's running through your head Lizzie? You don't normal get that expression on your face unless something really bad has happened or is going to happen. And as the personification of Athens and your best friend, I should know that."

Lizzie sighed. "It's what Lovino said. He said they're not who they really are. Not many things come to mind with that statement. Unless..." Green eyes flashed open as a thought went through her head, her eyes sparking in realization. "Unless it has something to do with the bad feeling I got yesterday!" the young woman stated.

"Bad feeling?" Hera questioned.

The personification nodded. "I have a very strong connection to the things I've invented. It's one of the many advantages of having the magic touch like most of my brothers, you, and Antoinette, if you know what I mean by that." Lizzie pointed out.

"I know what you mean Liz. After all, we're the strongest women with the magic touch, if you include Kyoko of course." Hera pointed out.

Lizzie nodded. Kyoko was the personification of Tokyo, with the magic touch of history. She could sense what is and was a part of a person's history by looking them straight in the eye. She also had the power to bring up some creatures from Kiku's anime, with his permission. That gave her all the right to be considered a powerful magic touch user, just like her.

 _It's too bad she had a cold and couldn't join us this time around. We could've done a slumber party last night._ The personification of London thought as she continued speaking. "I can always tell when something I've created gets broken or starts to wear out. And I have a feeling that the one thing that I've ever regret creating has been broken, and that it ties into why Lovino's been attacked." Lizzie explained.

"What is it? What do you think is connected to Lovi being attacked?" Hera asked.

"It's an invention that unleashes the darkness inside of a person if broken. And that darkness can access other nations darker side."

"What do you mean by darker side?"

Lizzie shuddered. "It's the side that is locked away within all of us. The side that only awakens in wars. Our 2ps."

As the two talked, no one notice Romano's body glowing dark purple briefly as Felicano slipped away. 

"It won't be long until another one joins us. The others don't suspect a thing, and will never suspect until it's too late."

Kuro smirked as he looked at the mirror in front of him, his other side reflected in chains. "You won't get away with this Kuro. Lizzie is clever than you think. She'll stop you, and Luciano. And when Hera finds out that you hurt Romano-kun, she won't be hesitant to strike you down." Kiku stated.

"For someone who's so quiet and doesn't give an opinion, you're rather talkative and tend to speak your mind." Kuro taunted, "And who's this Hera you were talking about?"

Kiku glared at Kuro. "She's the personification if Athens, if you must know. Very strategic, and extremely strong when angry. She's the only woman to ever truly capture Romano's heart. That's all your getting from me." The nation stated."

Kuro chuckled. "All it takes is a little push, and she'll be taken down. Just like little Feliciano was."

Kiku's eyes widened as a dark laugh escaped Kuro's lips. "You seem surprised. But poor Feli and Lovi were just the tip of the iceberg Kiku." the darker version of the nation admitted.

Even with his body chained, Kiku's fist was clutched tightly in anger. "What's your objectives?" he whispered.

Another chuckle escaped Kuro's lips. "Now if I told you that, what good what it do?" The darker nation asked, the taunting smirk never fading, "No, I will let you struggle with putting the pieces together. But for now, I think it's time we turned another nation to the darkness."

Kuro laughed as Kiku faded away in the mirror, reflecting his own face instead. "Enjoy little bit of light you have left, Kiku. The darkness isn't the only there for show."

The door to his room creaked, catching the darker form of the nation's attention. A rather amused smirk appeared on his face as Luciano entered, the same amused look on his face. "Their minds are so easily fooled. They don't suspect a thing." Luciano chuckled.

Kuro returned the laugh. "Who should we unleash next, Luciano? I've got a few I can think of, like Oliver and Allen."

Luciano smirked. "Those are some good choices, but Oliver will have to wait. We don't want Lizzie becoming more suspicious. You'll have to keep her occupied if we want our little game to procede." The italian nation stated, "But as for who we unleash next, well..."

An amused laugh emerged from Luciano's lips. "Who do you think I'm thinking of, Kuro?" 

"Kuso..."

A look of frustration and defeat had crossed Kiku's face as he looked to his left. No longer alone, guilt ached in the nation's heart as he saw Feliciano in the same fate as him, a mixed look of fear, sadness, and worry on his face as the same word escaped his lips. "A-Annie..."

Kiku felt a pain of sadness as came to the same conclusion, Lizzie's face reflecting in his mind. As long as he and Feli were trapped in here, their friends and family were in harm's way, with no way to stop it.

"Minna..." Kiku allowed the tears to flow from his eyes, "Gomensai..."

 **So Romano's gonna be out of it for a while, Kuro and Luciano are planning, and Lizzie's onto something already. A lot happened in this chapter.**

 **For my question of the chapter, who's 2p do you think will be unleashed next. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. I hope you all had a good New Year's day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with chapter 5 everyone. I'd like to start this off by saying I would show an answer to reviews, but fanfiction is acting up and not show the reviews. So, I'll do those when they're finally accessable.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 5 The truth about the mirror

"The attack on Romano came unexpectedly, but due to this tragedy, I am going to ask that all nations that were part of the meetings these past two days to stay here. We have a feeling that one of the nations here is what caused the incident."

Antoinette shuddered as she listened to Germany's speech. It was shocking to hear him say that he suspected a nation, but in a way, he was probably right. Perhaps, in her opinion, it was a nation that got drunk before a meeting and attacked without knowing what he or she was doing. Russia was like that when he was drunk. But then again, he could also be extremely funny and have no memory of it afterwards. And she saw that happen a few times too many for her liking.

"Well, if no one else has anything to say, I declare this meeting over." Germany stated.

A sigh of relief exited Antoinette's mouth as she stood up, and quickly walked over to her friends, a small trail of rose red magic flowing behind her. As a member of the female magic touch quartet, she had the third most powerful magic touch in the group. Her magic touch revolved around matchmaking and romance, which was fitting, since her city is the city of love. That's how she got Hera and Lovino hooked up. Well... Somewhat. The woman had to admit it was Hera's feisty temper that captured the southern part of Italy's heart. All it took was a small push.

As Antoinette walked over to Lizzie, the London personification looked up and gave her a small smile. "I was wondering if you were gonna join us or not Antoinette. I'm glad you did though. We might have a small crisis happening, and we're gonna need all the help we need." Lizzie stated.

Antoinette raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's going on?" she asked.

A frown formed on Lizzie's face. "Well, this morning, I went to check on an invention that was... Well... Perhaps it's easier to show you. Come with me."

(Several minutes later)

"What is all this Liz?" Antoinette asked, pointing to the object in front of her, "It looks like a broken mirror."

Lizzie sighed as she dragged the broken mirror towards Antoinette and Hera. "It is a broken mirror. Years ago, when I was still relatively new in the inventing business, I wanted to create something that would allow me to make a friend, and in the end, this was the result. However, what I didn't know, was that it came with a price. The darkness inside of many nations was released, and war broke out between the world. It would be like this until theend of world war two, when I came up with a solution. At the end of the war, I went around sealing the darker side of the nations in this mirror, including the axis, allies,and even my other half, who wanted me to seal her inside to make sure none of the escaped. Since then, nothing's happened," The micronation explained, before signing again, "Until now."

Hera raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, until now?" she asked.

Lizzie looked down sadly. "I found out that even though the mirror sealed the 2ps, or second players as I call them, if the mirror broke, then there's a chance that some of them could come back and take over their other half's body. It also explains why I got a bad feeling two days ago. That feeling was the mirror breaking, since I got a powerful connection with my inventions due to my magic touch." The London personification stated, before looking at both seriously, "And if it's one of the axis 2ps got loose, then we got bigger problems. They can play games with a person's mind and weaken them enough to allow more 2ps to take over their opponent's mind."

"Then what do we gotta do Liz? Me and Antoinette will help you out!" Hera exclaimed.

Antoinette nodded. "If the 2ps take over, another world war could break out. If that happened, more blood will be shed. Possibly worse than the last world war." The personification of Paris pointed out.

Lizzie nodded. "Thanks you two. I'm glad you two are my best friends. First off, we're gonna need some allies in this. As much as I hate to say it, we're gonna need some help from both sides. I can think of a few people that can help us, starting with people who are here. I know Gilbert and Roderich can help us out, providing that they'll stop arguing long enough to help." The woman explained.

Hera and Antoinette giggled. "I can get mon frère Mattieu to help us. He'll be happy to know his friends never forgot about him. Unlike those idiots at the meetings, I actually know my little brother is actually at those meetings. Honestly, at times I am ashamed of mon pere." Antoinette stated.

Hera nodded in agreement. "I know how that feels, my friend. I love my brother, but at times he's too lazy. He's gotta stay in shape like me. And that's why I'm gonna get him to help. That and Toris. I care for him like a little brother at times." The older micronation pointed out.

Lizzie smiled. "Now all we need is to get the rest of our team. And to do that, We're gonna need to ask Germany."

(Several minutes later)

"Bonjour, Monsiour Germany. May I ask of something?"

Ludwig looked up from the book he was reading with a sigh, thinking it was the annoying frenchman bothering him. Surprisingly, it was his daughter, Antoinette, that had interupted the german. The young woman seemed nervous to be talking to the former axis member, as she had not quite yet forgived him for all the trouble he caused.

"Oh, Antoinette. I didn't know you were there. Is there something you need?" the personifiction of Germany asked.

 _Zut Alors. This is getting very nerve-wrecking quickly._ The personification of Paris thought as she nodded. "Oui. You see, mes amies Lizzie et Hera want to figure out who attacked Lovino. As you know, Lovi is very special to Hera, so we were wondering, if we could invite the rest of our group to come here and help figure out what happened, exactly." Antoinette explained.

Ludwig looked thoughtfully before nodding. "I see. Well, you and your friends have been know to solve very difficult problems, although that doesn't mean I don't remember some of the damage caused by that help," He pointed out.

"To be honest, Monsiour, that was completely Hera's fault, and we all know that." Antoinette retorted.

Ludwig nodded once more. "Alright then. It seems we have no choice. Who's missing from your group?" The personification asked.

Antoinette smiled nervously. "Well..."

(Tokyo)

"Alright, high score! This is awesome!"

The people in the arcade sweatdropped as a young woman around 17 dance around happily on a Dance Dance Revolution Platform. She had pale skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair that was streaked with kyoto purple hair dye. She wore a light purple tank top, a dark blue skirt, and dark purple boots that reached her knees. A dark blue messenger bag was strapped to her side, a phone briefly seen sticking out of the pocket in front.

Just as the teen was done with the song, the phone went off, the sound of one of her favorite songs playing as she jumped off the dance platform. A smile appeared on the teen's face. "Minna, Gomensai, but I gotta take this call," The teen stated as she walked outside before pressing the talk button, "Kyoko Honda here! What's the issue?"

The teen's smile widened as the call continued. "Konichiwa Hera-Chan, what do you need?"

The smile dropped as it was replace with a frown. "I see. It's that bad huh? Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Kyoko's frowned deepened as she hung up. "Kuso."

(Vienna)

The sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the air of a music room as a young woman around 18 with light brown hair and icy blue eyes hidden by a pair of glasses played the piano. She wore a white, victorian era dress with a deep blue trench coat, blue tights, and a pair of white heels. A white ribbon pulled her hair into a ponytail, a diamond music note pendant attached to the soft ribbon. Her mouth was pulled into a small smile as she focused on each note of the song.

As soon as she was finished, a young woman who had been waiting on the side clapped. "That was beautiful, Lady Melody. I apologize for the interuption, but there is a phone call for you from somewhere in Germany." the woman stated.

The pianist looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Who is from? My brother?" The young woman asked, "I know he had a meeting there earlier this week, but I wasn't expecting him home for a few-"

"It's from a Miss Antoinette. She asks that you please come to the world conference hall in Germany. She stated that it's very important and involved a Miss Lizzie and Miss Hera."

The pianist frown. "Alright then."

(New York)

"Yeah, I can get there right away cousin. Don't worry about it, I won't forget this time. I'll make sure that I'll bring it."

A tanned young woman around 16 with light brown hair and blue eyes grinned as she walked around the streets of New York. She wore a dark pink skirt with a purple tank-top, a red short-sleeved jacket, and bright red boots. A pair of multi-colored headphones was around her neck, and her arms were decorated in neon colored bracelets. In one hand was her phone, while a chocolate milkshake was in the other.

"Lizzie, you need to calm down cousin. Yeah, I know you're worried, but getting worked up isn't healthy for you. Listen, I'm on my way back to my house. I'll pack up, and be on the next plan to Germany. Just let my bro know that I'm coming and I'll be there soon." The woman stated.

Lizzie's voice could be faintly heard. _"Just be careful Angie. We got a bugger of a problem here and we're gonna need your help."_

Angie's lips turned into a frown. "Got it Liz. I'll be there as soon as I can." the teen stated as she hung up, "Well Damn. Looks like Artie owes me McDonald's when we get back."

 **The three People you just saw at the end of this chapter will be revealed next chapter, and then we'll get back to Luciano and Kuro. I know it may seem things are slow, but be patient. More will be explained next chapter, where we'll meet these three OCs.**

 **That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6. Now, we're gonna meet the 3 OCs revealed a bit last chapter, but before that, I wanna quickly recap on the OCs all together quick (The first 3 at the beginning and the other 3 at the end) and what their magic touch is. I was rather curious about the concept of the magic trio (England, Norway, and Romania), and wanted to create a group of Micronations (Or Cities in this case.) That had the ability.**

 **Lizzie Kirkland: The personification of London, She's Arthur's (England) sister, and Alfred's (America) cousin. She's got the magic touch of Invention, and can always tell when something she's created is rusted, broken, or worn out. She can also see the flying mint bunny, and has several mystic creatures of her own that'll be revealed in the future. She's a big fan of the steampunk concept from the industrial revolution and Neo Victorian Era, and bases her inventions on those times.**

 **Antoinette Bonnefoy: The Personification of Paris. She's the daughter of Francis (France) and Matthew's (Canada) sister. Her Magic touch is known as the Romance Magic touch. She's a gifted Matchmaker who can see the red strings of fate (Or love as she calls them), and helps nations realize their love for another.**

 **Hera: The Personification of Athens (Originally I wanted to go with Athena as her name, but Hera sounded like a better match.) and younger sister of Hercules (Greece). She's got the magic touch of Wisdom, and knows anything about myths and legends by heart. She's got access to many mythological creatures, but love griffins. She's also got a lot of physical strength, since Athens is based around the greek goddess of War and Wisdom Athena.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter. Luciano and Kuro will be back at the end of this chapter. I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 6 The Magic City 6

"Are you sure this is a good idea Antoinette. After all, we all know what happened last time the six of you were here together." Germany pointed out.

The personification of Paris nodded. "We need to be together. And besides, if another fight breaks out, at least we'll have away to get you and everyone to calm down." Antoinette stated.

Lizzie, who was standing next to the German, smiled. "If we want to find out who did this, We're gonna need the whole team. Besides, I'm sure the others won't mind." The teenage looking city explained.

This caused Ludwig to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean, won't mind?" he asked.

"Well..."

"Ah, there they are!"

Ludwig looked up from where he was and groaned. "Vienna, Tokyo, and New York. Why am I not surprised that Lizzie invited the remaining 3 of the Magic city 6?" he asked sarcastically.

The personification of Vienna looked to be around the age of 18, with pale skin, deep blue eyes hidden behind glasses, and chocolate brown hair tugged into a ponytail with a white ribbon, a silver music note ribbon decorated with diamonds attached to the fabric and a curl on the left side of her bangs. She wore a white Victorian era dress with a dark blue coat like Austria, white tights, and a pair of white dress shoes. A pair of white suitcases were in the young woman's hands.

Tokyo looked to be around 17, but she had black hair with kyoto purple bangs, and dark brown eyes that sparkled mischiveously. She wore a pink kimono top, with a pair of blue baggy pants and a pair of laced up purple boots that reached her knees. At her side was a pair of katanas, and over her shoulder was a large backpack. A purple suitcase was in her right hand.

New York looked to be around 16, with light brown hair, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes that sparkled happily. She wore a red tank top under a white jacket, a dark blue skirt that reached her knees, and white tennis shoes. She seemed carrying a laptop and several art notebooks in her arms, and a large backpack sat on her shoulders.

"I'm surprised my older brother isn't here. Probably didn't want to admit he lost the bet," New York stated as she hugged Lizzie, "It's good to see you cousin. How's life in London?"

Lizzie chuckled. "Everything's fine in London, Angie. I'm glad you, Kyoko, and Melody could come. We're gonna need all the members of the Magic City 6 in order to advert this Crisis. That, and if we're gonna get Roderich and Gilbert to stop fighting, we're gonna need Melody's magic touch ability." The city stated.

The personification of Vienna blushed. "He's being a protective big brother again, isn't he?" Melody asked.

"Fraid so. I know he's your big brother, but honestly he's gonna need to take it easy. Stress like that its gonna cause more trouble. And besides," Antoinette smirked as she leaned into Melody's ear, "You gotta tell him about your crush on Gilbert. It's not healthy keeping in those emotions of yours."

The blush deepened, but before Melody could retort, The personification of Tokyo spoke up. "Okay, we can worry about relationships later! Why did you call us all here Liz? I know for a fact you wouldn't call us together on a short term notice unless it's something serious." Kyoko pointed out.

Lizzie frowned. "Well..."

(Several hours later)

"I see. So that's what happened."

The six personifications had gathered in a empty living room sized conference room, and along with Canada, Prussia, and Lithuania, were busy sitting and talking about the events of the pass few days. Matthew had made hot chocolate for the group, and was busy handing the mugs out, earning a quiet thanks from Angie in return.

"Geez, no wonder you sealed it away. A mirror that reflects the darkness in a nation's heart only results in death and destruction. In the end, only more pain and heartbreak is created, and trust is broken within your friends." Angie stated.

Lizzie nodded. "I you have no idea how much regret I have from making that invention. That's why I enlisted Kyoko's help in sealing away the 2ps. Her magic touch involves sealing japanese Yokai and bringing animated objects and creatures from some of hers and Kiku's anime. She can even use spells and jutsu from an anime show!" The personification explained.

Kyoko blushed. "You're showing a little too much flatter there Liz. But yeah, I'm the only one besides Lizzie that knew about the mirror. I helped her seal the 2ps inside the mirror. But know that the mirror is broken, they could be anywhere. And they won't stop until everyone falls. Well, almost everyone. Lizzie's 2p is actually rather nice." The personification of Tokyo admitted.

Hera raised an eyebrow. "So who is your 2p anyway? We barely know anything about 2ps, especially since the axis and allied forces keep quiet about it. Not even big brother Hercules knows anything about them."

"Oh, I actually know Lizzie's 2p. Her name is Lindsey. She's a lot like Lizzie, but she's more into gothic fashion and horror stories. She actually wrote one of her own once. She's pretty creative. I'm sure she'd be able to help us out if we could get into contact with her." Kyoko stated.

"I'm agreeing with Kyoko on that one. Lindsey is a lot alike with Lizzie. I should know, since I actually met the 2p before all this crazy stuff happened with war," Angie paused to take a drink of her hot chocolate, a smile forming on the younger personification's face, "Matthew, you make some of the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted."

A small blush formed on the nation's face. "You really think so? W-Wow... I'm really flattered, New York." Matthew stated.

Angie smirked as she noticed a small speck of hot chocolate on his cheek. "You don't have to be so formal Matthew. And please," The personification of New York leaned close and licked the chocolate off of Matthew's cheek, "Just call me Angie."

The blush on both personification's faces grew, earning some interested looks from the girls in the room. "Well, I'll be. If I didn't know better, and I would have to check the red strings of fate, I'd say you two are the perfect couple!" Antoinette stated, grinning as the blushes deepened.

Angie raised an eyebrow. "Should we take this to another room, Mattie?" she asked teasingly, planting a kiss on Matthew's cheek.

The personification of Canada's face was as red as a ruby when he nodded, looking over at the others. "Just don't tell anyone you saw this please?" he asked the group.

Lizzie gave the two a nod, and Angie and Matthew left the room. As soon as the door closed, smirks and smiles covered the faces of the personification. "Wow... That's what I call tension," Prussia stated, noticing Melody next to him, "And I thought I knew it all."

Melody blushed as she laughed. "W-Well Gilbert, there's a first time for everything. Although, I think romance is in the air for most of us here. Though some have yet to confess to their crush. Isn't that right, Annie, Liz?" The personification of Vienna asked.

Lizzie sighed, a small blush on her face. "Yeah. But I'm worried about what my brother would think if I told him I'm in love with an axis power. I don't think he would approve of me dating Kiku."

"Au contraire, mon amie. I'd think he'd allow it."

Lizzie and the others turned to see the personification of France standing at the doorway. "Uncle Francis!? How long have you been there!?" she asked.

"Long enough to here a few things about crushes and love. After all, we know a lot about love, don't we Annie?" Francis asked.

"Oui, c'est vrai. And I should know. I've been able to see those romantic red strings of fate since I was born. I know which nations are match with each other. And right now they say that you need to admit that you're in love with Kiku. If you haven't noticed, he's got a major crush on you cousin. He would always blush whenever you two were in each others sights. I think that's proof enough," Antoinette stated.

Melody nodded as well before walking over to Lizzie an placing her hand on the teenage looking city's shoulder. "Lizzie, just take out advice and ask Kiku. I'm sure he'll say yes to going out with you, at least once." The musical city stated.

Lizzie looked on for a second before nodding. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

(With Kuro and Luciano)

"Tonight seems to be the perfect time to strike."

Kuro looked on as he listened to Luciano in his room. "With newer city personifications here, it's gonna be difficult to work on our plans with just the two of us. Tonight's the only chance that we'll have to unleash Lutz." The darker personification of Italy explained.

"It was already difficult when we learned that Lizzie's already trying to figure out which 2p attacked Lovino. The little girl doesn't drop her defences easily, unless it's around Kiku." Kuro stated, a dark smirk starting to form on his face.

The same smirk formed on Luciano's face. "Really now? That's some interesting news. If I didn't know better, I'd say Lizzie's got a little bit of a crush on your weaker half." The nation stated before scoffing, "Love. The one thing no 2p should ever have. It only makes us weak."

The smirk deepened. "Exactly. But perhaps we can use that to our advantage this time."

(With Lizzie)

"Damn it! Where could he be!?" Lizzie stated as she ran back and forth down hallways, her heat beating as she thought about what to do. _My friends are right. I gotta ask him and deal with the results. But when I find him, how will I be able to ask him?_

"Is everything alright, Lizzie-san?"

Lizzie stopped frozen in her tracks. The city personification felt herself turn as her heart skip a few beats. Almost emotionless brown eyes stare at her with an almost mischevous gleam, a white uniform gleaming in the moonlight.

"Konichiwa, Lizzie-san."

"Kiku-san..."

 **Yeah... Gonna leave it on a cliffhanger for now. Hopefully the new chapter should be out within the next few days. No promises though, due to finals. They're early this year and with a messed up schedule. Anyways, here's the remaining three of the Magic city six.**

 **Melody Edelstein: The younger sister of Roderich (Austria), and the personification of Vienna. Her magic touch is music related. Basically, her music is strong enough to put someone into a relaxing trance. According to Gilbert (Prussia), she's a very gentle person who loves music and hopes to play for someone special in the future.**

 **Angie F. Jones: The personification of New York, She's Lizzie and Antoinette's cousin, Arthur (England) and Francis' (France) niece, and the daughter of Alfred (America). Her magic touch comes mainly from her uncle and involves drawings. Not much detail has been revealed about her magic touch, but it seems Lizzie knows what it is.**

 **Kyoko Honda: Kiku (Japan) and Yao's (China) sister, and the personification of Tokyo. She's more of a night owl person, prefering to go out into arcades late at night and play DDR (Dance, Dance Revolution). Her Magic touch is rather complicated, and involves sealing japanese Yokai and bringing animated objects and creatures from some of hers and Kiku's anime. She can even use spells and jutsu from an anime show.**

 **Translations:**

 **Au contraire (French): On the contrary**

 **Oui, c'est vrai: Yes, that's true.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's everyone? Warrior here with chapter 7 and in this chapter, things are gonna start to heat up! Plus, this chapter might be a bit confusing cause of the constant switching back and forth between characters. Just letting you all know.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only My OCs for the magic city six (See last chapter)**

Chapter 7 Confessions and Deceptions

Lizzie's heart pounded fiercely as she locked eyes with Kiku. The younger personification couldn't help but lose her train of thought when she gazed at the nation, her words lost on her tongue. "Is something wrong, Lizzie-san?" Kiku asked.

Lizzie blushed. "I-It's nothing Kiku. But I'm glad you're here. I've been looking for you," The city stated. _Geez, why is it so hard to talk to him?_

Kiku flashed a her a rare smile. "I was just on my way back to my room. If you'd like, we can talk there."

The personification of London nodded. "I feel like that would be a good idea. It would be a lot more easier there." Lizzie admitted.

"Very well."

(Somewhere else)

"I see. So that what the scope of the situation is. I'm sorry to be asking this from you, since I know that Lizzie would prefer waiting until she has the right info, Melody."

Ludwig watched as the personification of Vienna nodded, a satisfied look of concentration on her face as she played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata on a piano in the meeting room. "I know that. But I know Lizzie would want one of us to let you know. Besides. I get time to hang out with my cousin if I let you know." Melody stated, a smile on her face as she continued playing, not once looking up from the piano.

Ludwig chuckled. "Well, it's not often you come to the world meetings. Usually your brother is the one here." The personification stated as he watched Melody play. Whenever the young woman would play, her emotions would sometimes flow out through the notes of the piece of music she was playing. And as she played today, mixed emotions floated outward, a mixture of heartache, worry, nervousness, and a little bit of lovesickness flowing hidden within the notes.

"You still haven't been able to confess to mein bruder, have you?" Ludwig asked.

Melody sighed as she finished. "I want to, but I feel like Roderich would prevent me from dating him. He and Gilbert have a deep history you know," The young personification stated.

"I do know that. But it doesn't take a romantic like Antoinette or Francis to tell that you desire to tell him. Tell you what. Why don't you talk to him later tomorrow, since it's getting late, and I'll talk to your bruder as soon as I can," Ludwig suggested.

Though it was starting to get dark in the room due to the night outside, the personification of Germany could see the sparkle in Melody's eyes. "You'd do that for me cousin?" she asked, earning a nod from the older nation, "Alright then. I'll try my best and confess to him tomorrow. Thank you."

"Anything for my little cousin. I may not show it much, but I care plenty for my family. That includes you." Ludwig stated as he assisted Melody in standing up.

The personification of Vienna smiled before giving the nation a wave and walking out of the room. Ludwig had to give a bit of a smile himself. "She's so gentle for someone her age..." The nation stated.

"It's such a shame that you'll have to break her then."

Ludwig's head whipped around, shock and anger flashing in his eyes. "Who said that!? Show yourself!"

A resonation laugh echoed thoughout the room. "Oh Ludwig. You know who I am. After all, I've been by your side all these years."

Blue eyes widened as a figure stepped out of the shadows in the room. "Italy!?"

(With Lizzie)

"Wow... I never knew your room had a lot of history, Kiku."

Lizzie's eyes darted around the room, gazing at swords and mirrors hung on the walls. "I'm glad you like it Lizzie-san. Now what is that you had to ask me? It sounded important." Kiku stated.

Lizzie nodded. "It is. You see, I..." the city felt herself freeze up. _I-I'm so nervous... But... I have to do this._ "I have a confession to make."

Kiku raised an eyebrow as the personification continued. "You see... I-I've been in love with you for a long time. I-I think it was from the time we first met at a world meeting long ago, when you complimented my inventions. I-I've j-just felt like I've been happy seeing you at every meeting I'm at." Lizzie admitted.

The young woman tried to read Kiku's expression, but she couldn't. "B-But if you don't like me, I-I understand." Lizzie stated, looking down at the floor.

"That's very coincidental, Lizzie-kun. I was going to find you later on and confess the same thing."

Lizzie looked up, her eyes wide with surprised. "R-Really!?" She asked.

Lizzie watched Kiku nod, a faint blush forming on his usually calm face. "For awhile now, I've had been a little nervous about confessing to you, mainly because I wasn't sure how you'd react to my confession. After all, I wasn't sure how Arthur-san would react to me liking you." The nation admitted.

The blush on both personifications deepened as Kiku continued. "I love the way you are, Lizzie-san. And that is something I don't ever want to change. I know we will have to talk to your brother sometime soon, but I hope he says yes. This, in a way, is destiny." The nation stated as he leaned close to Lizzie.

Lizzie took that as an invitation to lean close as well and kiss him on the cheek. A furious blush had invaded their cheeks, both personifications not sure what exactly was happening. "I love you, Lizzie san..." Kiku whispered.

"I love you too, Kiku." Lizzie whispered as she went to kiss him again. But just as she was about to, a scream rang out.

Both personifications snapped out of their romantic state. "What the heck was that?!" Kiku asked.

Lizzie's eyes widened as another scream rang out. "That was Germany!"

(Back with Germany)

"Just stop being so difficult and give in!"

Germany dodged a knife blade as what he thought to be Feliciano threw several knives, a crazy grin on his face. "Why the hell are you doing this Feli!? You'd never do this!" Ludwig stated.

'Feliciano' smirked. "Do you really think little Feli knows how to throw a knife that accurate? After all, only Lutz knows what I'm trying to do." The nation stated.

Ludwig's eyes widened, a growl starting to escape his lips. "Luciano," he spat out, earning a grin from the personification.

"That's right Ludwig. I am Luciano. Now you must be thinking, how did I escape imprisonment from where I was. Well, that's something I gotta thank little Feliciano for. When he tripped, he shattered the mirror that held me, Kuro, and the other 2ps sealed." Luciano paused to look at the nation, who had a horrified look on his face, "And now that we're free, we're gonna make sure things stay like that for a long time. Which means you'll need to let Lutz take over."

"Nein! It'll never happen! Do you really think this world can handle the darkness taking over!?" Ludwig yelled.

Luciano chuckled, twirling a knife in his hand. "Oh, I'm not planning on causing a war unless the other nations don't cooperate," The darker version of Italy laughed, placing the knife close to Ludwig's face, "But that's only after I awaken the 'true' axis from their slumber. And you're the only one left."

A maddening grin spread over the darker nation's face as he pressed the knife onto Ludwig's face and cutting just below his eye. A small cry of pain escaped the personification of Germany's lips, the grin on Luciano's face widening. "I know my dear Lutz is inside of you, wanting to take control. All he needs is a little push."

(elsewhere)

Melody couldn't help but smile as she walked into her hotel room, where a grand piano sat waiting for her, in case she ever wanted to play the piano. And after the conversation with her cousin, the personification realized that she couldn't fall asleep due to her excitement. So the city decided that she would just play the piano until she finally was exhausted.

Just as she sat down, a resonating knock echoed in the room. Melody turned to the door and nodded. "Come on in. It's open."

The door opened to reveal Prussia, looking a little sheepish as he entered. "I think I might've left my sword in here from when we were having hot chocolate. Mind if I check? It's kind important." Gilbert stated.

Melody blushed as she nodded. "Of course. I don't mind. But may I ask why you have your sword with you?" the city asked.

Now it was the personification of Prussia's turn to blush. "Well, I thought since there's someone on the loose injuring nations, I thought I should have it with me at all times, to protect those close to me. And someone beautiful like you might be next, so I wanted to be prepared in case the attack happened while we were talking." Gilbert admitted.

The blush on Melody's face deepened. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, earning a nod from Gilbert as he picked up a sword on a nearby sofa.

"Of course. You know, I've had a little bit of a crush on you since Roddy introduced us. It's still there, but I'm worried that your brother won't let us go out. No offense, but he's kind of a prissy-pants at times."

Both personifications giggled quietly before Gilbert sighed happily. "I gotta go Melody. But I'll talk to you in the morning." the former nation stated before exiting the room, closing the door with a gentle click.

Melody sighed happily before turning her attention to the piano. A smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes and began to play, the notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filling the air once more. _I-I can't believe he thought I was beautiful. Granted, I always thought whenever he would visit big brother, he was talking about my music. B-But could it be that he has a crush on me as well?_

Fingers danced upon the keyboard as the notes of music filled the air, emotions of excitement, content, and a hint of romance echoing out. _People always would say Gilbert was a little crazy and hyperactive. That's why my brother disapproves of me wanting to date him. But perhaps I could prove them wrong. There's another side to the former nation that people, myself included, don't know about. And I feel like if I follow my emotions and heart, I could help everyone else realize that._

As she finish playing, small, almost ghost like claps echoed in the room. Melody stopped what she was doing and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. "That was rather beautiful. It's been a long time since I've heard wonderful music like that."

Melody turned to the source of the voice, shocked to see a different reflection in the mirror than her own. Instead of the clothes she wore, the reflection wore a deep purple victorian dress with a light blue coat like her own, blue tights, and lavender colored dress shoes. Her reflections chocolate brown hair reached her waist, no ribbon holding it up or keeping it our of her face. Purple eyes gazed at her gently from behind silver rimmed glasses.

"Guten Tag, my other self."

 **So yeah, I'm leaving at a cliffhanger, since I wanna split this into two parts. So basically, the aftermath of all this will be in next chapter.**

 **Translations:**

 **Mein Bruder (German): My brother**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Remember to read and review and until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is chapter 8. We're gonna be getting the conclusion to most of the night's actions and check in on Kiku and Feli later on in the chapter.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 8 Night Shadows, Part 1

"W-Who are you!?" Melody cried out.

The reflection of her in the mirror sighed. "I was afraid it would be like this. Most people would be scared to see an opposite reflection, especially after what the axis and allies did," The reflection stated.

This made Melody pause. _Wait a minute. Other reflection? Does this mean..._ "Are you my 2p?" The personifications asked.

The reflection nodded. "That's right. I'm Melanie Edelstein, and I'm kind of here to help warn you of what's to come." The other side of her explained.

Although the voice sounded truthful, the personification of Vienna couldn't help but put up a defensive stance. "How do I know you're here to take over my body? For all I know you could be like the others 2ps I've heard about. And from what I've heard, the axis and allies were some of the worst." Melody pointed out.

Melanie sighed. "You are right to be distrustful of us. But rest assured, I've been sent here to deliver a message by a friend of yours. Or rather, her 2p. I'm sure she's mentioned her before. Lindsey Kirkland?"

After hearing those words, Melody relaxed fully. "I-I have." the personification admitted.

Melanie smiled. "That's a relief. I almost thought you were gonna strike the mirror out of fear. Now, we need to talk."

(With Ludwig)

"You know, if you just gave in, it wouldn't be like this."

Ludwig could feel the pain overtaking his body. Luciano had tied him up and began opening old scars of his, including one that was cleverly hid on his face. The nation wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was slightly terrified of the italian nation. After all, he caused 'him' to awaken during the war, and the choas created caused to much death for him. It horrified him to see what became of his country during the war, and it took him even longer to recover.

"What's the matter Ludwig? Are the old scars too much for you?" Luciano teased, an sadistic look of amusement on his face.

Ludwig glared at the nation. "G-Go to hell!" The nation spat.

Luciano grinned as he traced the knife wound on Ludwig's face. It was a rather small scar, right below the nation's eye. But it held a lot of memories for the darker nation. Memories that he wanted unburied and unleashed in order to get what he wanted.

"I've already been there, and I'm not really in the mood to go back. That mirror was hell enough to be in, no thanks to that little London brat! She sealed us away for too long, and we want our freedom. You've had fun. It's time Lutz had his turn." Luciano stated before noticing a scar on the personifiction of Germany's side, a twisted grin forming on his face, "And I know just how to bring him out."

Ludwig felt the knife press up against his side, and he immediately tensed. _Nein! Not that one!_ "You wouldn't!"

Luciano smirked. "Anything to get my beloved Lutz out." The darker nation stated as he sliced the scar open.

And this time, Ludwig couldn't hold back his tears or screams as he felt the worst pain imaginable. The pain of remember how he got those scars in the first place.

(With Kiku and Lizzie)

"We must be getting close! The screams sound like their getting louder Kiku!" Lizzie stated as the two personification's ran down the hall.

Kiku nodded. "Someone must've attacked him while his guard was down. We have to hurry, or he might end up kidnapped or hurt," The Nation stated.

As the two ran, Lizzie didn't notice the red flashing in what she thought was Kiku's eyes. _Foolish little city. By the time you reach him, it'll be too late to save him. He'll already be one of us. You haven't even figured out that I'm not even Kiku. But don't worry. I'll take good care of him when this is all over. ._ Kuro thought as they reached the door, frowning as he noticed a crafted sword decorated with metal gears. _Although... That sword of hers could prove to be a problem. And when did she grab it?_

As Lizzie opened the door, a gasp of horror escaped her lips as she noticed what she thought to be Feliciano standing over an unconcious Ludwig. A twisted grin was on the nation's face, blood covering the right side of his face. Blood also dripped from the personification of Germany's wounds, old scars reopened from long ago.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Lizzie and Kiku. It's been a long time since I've seen either of you pathetic little weaklings," 'Feliciano' spat.

Lizzie glared at the darker nation. "You can cut the charades, Luciano Vargas. How the hell did you escape from that damn mirror!?" The city asked.

Luciano smirked. "It was real simple. My foolish counterpart found it, and when he was trying to show Ludwig, he tripped on his white flag he uses for surrendering and crashed into. The rest came easy, although I'll admit I had some help. But that's for you to figure out, isn't it?" The darker nation taunted.

Kuro frowned, but inside he was mentally smirking. "What's your motives, Luciano?" he asked, though he already knew what they were.

A chuckle escaped the nations lips. "It's been a while since this world's tasted war, and my body's craving that satisfaction of tearing you all apart. And with me now free, and the mirror shattered, who's to stop me from infecting the rest of you with your 2ps? After all, you're just a city, a tiny ant compared to a nation." Luciano pointed out.

"Yeah, a city who just so happened to seal you away. I did it once, and when the mirror's fixed, I'll do it again. Only this time, I got the whole magic city six with me. Chances of you winning are pretty slim, especially when you see us at full power." Lizzie stated.

Luciano laughed, sensing Ludwig stirring. "But that's where your wrong, little Lizzie! Once the Axis is complete, we can begin with the second phase of the plan! It's too late for you to save your precious Germany, isn't that right, Lutz?"

Lizzie watched as the personification of Germany stood up, his normally blue eyes replaced by cold, violet ones. A somewhat insane smirk was on the nation's face as he stood up and looked at the two. In his hands was a knife, which he twirled around eagerly.

"Grazie, Luciano. That mirror was driving me insane," Lutz stated, a sadistic smirk appearing on his face as he look at the two shocked nations, "It's been a long time Kiku. Don't tell me you went into isolation after the war. That only makes you weak."

Lizzie growled. "You better hold your tongue, Lutz. Last time I checked, you were the easiest to seal away. It was Kuro and Luciano that were a pain in the ass to seal," The city pointed out.

The darker nation's attention snapped towards Lizzie. "Lizzie Kirkland. I didn't think you were still around. After all, from what I heard, Luciano did a serious number on you before he was sealed." Lutz stated.

Before Lizzie could retort, the darker version of Italy chuckled. "Enough, Lutz. We'll deal with them later. For now, I believe we should retreat the others come. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious of us. And we all know they wouldn't believe a city persona like Lizzie, since they're considered only pawns in a game of chess on the chessboard. They hold less power than us nations."

A gasp escaped Lizzie's lips, the anger intensifying. "You take that damn statement back Luciano!" the personification shrieked, a hand unsheathing the sword at her side.

Luciano laughed as a dark fog covered the room, blinding Lizzie and Kiku's vision as his laughter and words faded away. _"Arrivederci for now, Lizzie Kirkland. Enjoy what precious time is left with Kiku. Once I get a few more allies on the chessboard, he's next!"_ The darker nation announced as the fog faded, Lutz and Luciano nowhere in sight.

Lizzie felt her grip on the sword tighten. "Are you alright, Lizzie-san?" Kiku asked.

"Hai, Kiku. I'll be fine. just a stab at my pride, that's all." The city stated, looking back at the empty room.

Kiku nodded, an exhausted look on his face. Lizzie couldn't help but worry as she placed the sword back in the sheath, a forlorn look of sadness in her eyes. "It looks like we're gonna have to talk to the others about this. And I know for a fact Melody and Antoinette won't be happy after this."

Unknown to Lizzie, Kuro was smirking inside.

(Elsewhere)

Kiku felt his eyes widen as Ludwig stuggled in his chains, frustration overtaking the taller axis member's face. Knife wound of various sizes littered his body, a rather large one on his waist still oozing with blood. The sight of it was enough to make Kiku vomit as he looked over at Feliciano.

Unlike the two of them, the italian nation was quiet, his usually closed eyes half open and glazed over. A content, almost entranced look was plastered on his face, as if he was being control. And, unlike Kiku and Ludwig, who were chained, the once happy nation's chains were replaced by strong, sturdy pieces of string that were wrapped around his body, giving Kiku the impression of a marionette.

"Verdammit! The can't get away with this!" Ludwig yelled, taking a break from struggling.

Kiku nodded. "I agree with you from the bottom of my heart, Ludwig-san. If they release anymore of the 2ps, another war could break out. One that's even more deadly than world war 2." The nation stated, feeling a little bit of anger flashing in his eyes as he watched the other side of the mirrored world.

Kuro was busy talking to Lizzie, and while the nation was relieved that she confessed her feelings, Kiku was angry at the fact that Lizzie was being manipulated. A false smile was plastered on Kuro's face, but Kiku could see that under that mask was a face of deception, wrath, and corruption. And Lizzie was being tricked by that same face.

Ludwig was surprised when the older nation called out towards the mirror world. "Don't listen to him Lizzie-san! It's not me!" Kiku yelled, his arms tightening as he tried to break free of the chains.

"Kiku, she can't hear us. Because we're in this mirror, she can't hear or see us." Ludwig pointed out. The nation wouldn't admit it, but he was a little surprised by the older nation's outburst. It didn't seem like something Kiku would do.

After a few minutes of struggling, Kiku fell limp against the chains, exhausted. "Then... What are we... Supposed to do? If they unleash evey single 2p onto the world, it'll be another war! A power struggle!" The older nation stated between gasps.

"Just let go."

The two nations paused what they were doing and looked at Feliciano, an almost sleepy, mindless smile on his face. Kiku couldn't help but notice how blank the italian nation sounded. "Kuro helped me see the light. Peace can only be achieved with power in a war. The more power one has, the easier it is to achieve peace. I've always desired peace. All I had to do was let go. All I had to do is let out that inner side of me. Let him take over every part of my being and mind and allow Luciano to awaken from his slumber. Just let go to Luciano's hold, and rest easy in the darkness," Feliciano stated, his voice monotoned and eyes glazed over.

Kiku suddenly understood why his friend was in this state. _Kuro's been playing mind games with him! That's why Feli acting so odd. Kuro's got him in a hypnotized state and brainwashed him. He's become almost emotionless..._ Eyes widened in shock.

 _Just like me..._

A new wave of determination spread throughout the nation's body, a distinct light flashing in his eyes as he watched Kuro and Lizzie passing a mirror. _That's it. I've been holding in my emotions for way too long. If I want to get though to both the real world and Lizzie-san, I'm gonna have to unleash all of my emotions._

Kiku opened his mouth, and felt a rush of energy as yelled as loud as he could, Ludwig watching in shock.

"Lizzie!"

 **We'll get back to Melody and her 2p in next chapter, just as soon as I get time to update again.**

 **For my question of the day, I actually have 2.**

 **What do you think Melanie (Melody's 2p) has to talk to Melody about?**

 **Do you think Kiku will get through to Lizzie?**

 **That's all for now. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: We're getting a lot of updates this weekend. Sorry it took a while to update. I was busy with other stories and then I got grounded due to bad grades.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter. I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 9 The other side of us

 _"Lizzie!"_

Lizzie felt her eyes widen as a loud yell called out her name. The young woman was forced to stop and grip her head in pain, Kiku's eyes widened with concern. _That sounded like... Kiku! But he's right here! And yet..._ Lizzie looked up and notice a mirror, a little surprised when she noticed a glint of purple energy emitting from the glass object. _It was coming from a mirror?_

"Are you alright, Lizzie-san?"

Lizzie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Kiku, a faint look of concern visible on his face. The younger personification faked a smile. "I'll be alright. Something just was on my mind for a sec, that's all."

The older nation nodded, but what Lizzie didn't notice was the glare Kiku/Kuro was giving the mirror. _Trying to contact Lizzie? I don't think so Kiku. You need to know that what ever you do, it's useless. She won't realize it's you._

"We should head back to the Melody. She's going to need to hear about this."

Kiku nodded as they walked down the hall, a somewhat concerned look in his eyes. _Kuso! I wasn't expecting him to try that. It looks like we're gonna have to a bit more careful from now on. And..._ Kuro glanced at Lizzie, who was facing away from him. _If things don't start picking up soon, This girl will start to figure out I'm not really Kiku._

As Lizzie and Kiku reached Melody's room, the two could hear voices coming from behind the door. The London personification's eyes flashed with worry as she identified Melody's voice before opening the door, gasping at what was inside. Kiku followed suit, surprised by the scene in front of him.

Melody sat at her piano, a small smile on her face as she chattered away to her guest. What was so surprising though, was her guest's appearance. Instead of the clothes she wore, the reflection wore a deep purple Victorian dress with a light blue coat like her own, blue tights, and lavender colored dress shoes. Her reflection's chocolate brown hair reached her waist, no ribbon holding it up or keeping it out of her face. Purple eyes flashed with amusement from behind silver rimmed glasses as the two laughed.

Upon hearing the door open, the two paused their conversation and stared at the two intruders, Melody unsure what to say. However, the other did.

"I think we've got some explaining to do."

(Several minutes later)

"So you're Melody's 2p, Melanie. It's good to know that there's not much difference between you two."

Kuro couldn't help but feel intimidated as the group got together, although he was relieved how tired they looked at the moment. Bags were under both Matthew, Antoinette, and Angie's eyes, and for once since he saw the personification of Canada, he looked ready to kill someone. He was a little bit surprised to see this world's version of Tokyo, as Kyoko was busy bouncing around, the word sleepover escaping her lips. Hera looked about ready to snap, a sword and a bag of arrows at her side. Gilbert remained at Melody's side, a tired but protective look on his face. But what really surprised him was the Personification of Lithuania from this world.

Toris was currently sitting on the couch next to Hera, his eyes closed as if sleeping. But Kuro could tell he was awake, as his eyes would open from time to check on the others. Only when he did that did he see the terrified, almost paranoid look in his eyes and felt like scoffing.

 _So this is this world's personification of Lithuania? How weak._ Kuro thought as he turned his attention to Melanie.

"I'm glad you think that. In our world, there's not many personifications that are like that. The only people like that are the magic city 6 of our world, and at the very least, Basch." Melanie stated, before frowning, "But I'm afraid we're getting off hand. There's a crisis going on that puts both worlds in danger of a world war."

Lizzie watched as the personification of Athens spoke up. "You're talking about the other 2ps coming over into this world, right?" Hera asked.

Melanie nodded. "That's right. Since the mirror broke, it severely damaged the seal keeping a person from crossing over to the other's world. That's how I'm standing in front of you now." The woman stated before continuing, "And that means that the others are enabled to crossover as well. And I'm sad to say that four, not counting me, have already crossed over, though one of them we're not sure who it was. The others we do know. Luciano, his brother Flavio, and-"

"Lutz." Lizzie stated.

Kuro couldn't help but mentally smirk as he saw Melody and Gilbert pale. "Don't tell me... They got Ludwig didn't they?" Melody whispered.

Lizzie nodded, a sad look in her eyes as she watched Melody bury her head into Gilbert's shoulder, a faint blush growing on the former nation's face. "How long do we have until that seal shatters completely?" She asked.

Melanie shrugged, a sigh escaping her lips. "Honestly, I don't know. But we're running low on time. And if he finds out about it well…." A collective shudder escaped her, "It won't be pretty. Just the thought of it gives me nightmares."

A look of confusion covered most of the faces in the room. "What do you mean by that Melanie?" Lizzie asked.

The 2p looked over at Toris, who was still half awake, half asleep, and she sighed. "War is breaking out in our world." Melanie stated, "And if the other 2ps find out about the seal breaking, the can come here and double their strength by possessing their 1ps."

A collective gasp escaped their lips, and now everyone was awake with wide eyes. A wave of dread filled Lizzie as she looked at Melanie. "Who's it between?"

Melanie frowned as she whispered in Lizzie's ear, her eyes widening as she listened. "Leonas is causing all this?!" Lizzie exclaimed softly, her eyes locking on the personification of Lithuania. Toris' eyes had widened, and the personification looked like he was going to faint, all while the other cities and nations looked at him with a confused look.

"Who the hell is Leonas?" Kyoko asked, her hand resting on her katanas.

Toris swallowed before speaking, and for the first time in ages, Lizzie heard the nation stutter. "H-He's me, technically. The 2p side of me. A-And if you compared him to Mr. Russia, Ivan would be a harmless kitten compared to him." The personification of Lithuania exclaimed, earning looks of fear from the remaining personifications except for Lizzie, who had a neutral expression. "H-However, he's rather different than most 2ps."

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that, Toris?" he asked, curious to find out information on Leonas.

The personification of Lithuania looked down at the ground. "Like all 2ps, he's got a sadistic streak and will kill if he wants to. B-But unlike most 2ps, he was protective of me and would only interfere if Russia was around. He disliked Ivan, and the way he would torture me. Whenever Leonas took control, Ivan would stay away from me. A-And..." Toris looked like he was ashamed, "He helped me with my independence."

Another collective gasp escaped the room before the others looked at Lizzie. "Is that even possible?! You sealed every single 2p in this world before his independence!" Hera stated.

Lizzie shook her head. "Not entirely true. Leonas was the last 2p I sealed, and that was in 1991. It was because Leonas was helping Toris with his independence that I had to wait. And..." She looked down at the ground. "That was the only deal I made with a 2p that wasn't Lindsey."

(Flashback)

 _"Give it up Leonas! You're the only one left I have to seal, and then this will be all over!"_

 _Lizzie looked over at the 2p of Lithuania, his dark brown hair flowing in the wind, blood orange eyes locking onto her emerald eyes. Blood covered the 2p's face and clothes, and an almost murderous scowl crossed his face as he blocked Lizzie's view. "You don't give up on trying to seal us, do you? I thought Viktor taught you that." Leonas stated._

 _Lizzie glared. "Not a chance Leonas. You and every 2p are threatening to tear this world apart with all this war and death." she pointed out._

 _A fierce glare met Lizzie own. "Tell me something then. Would a 2p be considered bloodthirsty if he was trying to protect his 1p and help him gain independence?" Leonas asked._

 _The glare never left her face, but inside, Lizzie was puzzled. "What are you getting at? What's your motive?" she asked._

 _Leonas looked behind him, and Lizzie noticed how bad of a state Toris was in. Opened wounds and scars littered his back, and blood covered his clothes and face. An almost glazed look had filled his eyes as he finally managed to stand up and walk over to the two, as if he was on the verge of death. "Toris wouldn't last a year without me there to protect him from Ivan's torture. What good would sealing me do if he would die as well?" Leonas asked._

 _The glare softened on Leonas' face, and Lizzie felt his eyes land on Toris as he collapsed on top of a boulder. "You could be trying to trick me in order to stay Leonas. How do you know I could trust you?" Lizzie asked._

 _Before Leonas could answer, Toris stopped him. "W-Wait Lizzie. H-He's telling the truth."_

 _Lizzie looked at the injured nation with widened eyes as he continued. "L-Leonas appeared in front of a mirror shortly after a torture session that R-Russia i-inflicted on me. Ever since then, he's been protecting me from R-Russia's wrath. Please let him stay. I-I can't keep going like this! I just want the pain to stop!" Toris exclaimed._

 _A shudder rose within the personification of Lithuania as he began coughing, blood splattering everywhere. Shock filled Lizzie's eyes as he watched Leonas pull out a cloth and begin wiping the blood away. "Don't die on me Toris! Don't you-"_

 _"Alright. I understand."_

 _Leonas looked up at Lizzie, who looked like she was going to regret what she was doing. "I'll allow you to help Toris with his independence, no matter how long it takes. But in exchange, when your mission is complete, and Toris is finally a full nation once more, then you will have to be sealed within the mirror." Lizzie stated._

 _Leonas nodded, a satisfied look on his face. "Deal."_

(End Flashback)

"Leonas kept his deal with me, and at the end of it all, It was a little hard for Toris and him to part. But why would he start a world war in his own world?" Lizzie asked.

Melanie frowned. "To be honest, it was Luciano that caused him to go into this state. After he was sealed, Luciano and Kuro kidnapped him and broke his mind. And in the end, he went insane because of it and declared war on the two." The 2p explained, "Luciano played his mind games with him. All he wants is revenge. And we don't blame him. But when Feliciano broke the mirror, he allowed an escape for the axis and a destructive war to break out on both worlds."

"And that's what the axis wanted. It'll cause both worlds to be involved." Antoinette stated.

"So now the question is... What do we do now? We cannot allow this war to breakthrough to here. We're still recovering from the last one." Melody pointed out.

"We wait."

Everyone looked at Lizzie with surprise. "Leonas probably knows by now that the seal is breaking. And he's gonna be cautious on what he'll do next. He wants his revenge, but he'll want it in a way that doesn't involve something close to him. All we need to do is keep Luciano and the axis at bay till he figures out a plan or gets himself here to help out."

Melanie smirked. "Don't worry. We're working on that second one right now."

As the other nations began discussing a plan, Kuro felt a smirk of his own form on his face as he left the room, a malevolent look on his face. _It looks like I'll be delivering some good news to Luciano tonight._

(Elsewhere)

"Dammit to hell Luciano! When I find you and the axis, you're dead!"

Blood orange eyes seethed with rage as a figure looked over the screen in front of him. "This is impossible! Where the hell are they! I've searched everywhere in the world within the past two days and can't find them. How the hell is this possible!?" The figure raged, dark brown hair cover his eyes as he looked down.

"Looks like you could use some help finding the Axis, Leonas."

Leonas felt his rage fade slightly as he looked over to his side. Standing in front of him was a young woman with black hair, blue eyes watching him silently. her pale skin was a sharp contrast to the black, gothic lolita dress and boots she wore, trimmings of dark pink lace on the ends of it. But the 2p version of Lithuania knew that despite the gentle looks, there was a blade hidden within those shoes the young girl wore.

"What do you want, Lindsey Kirkland?"

The 2p version of London smirked. "I have a proposal for you. One that will let you see Toris once more."

 **So finally, the mysterious Lindsey has arrived, and we're finally starting to put together the pieces in Luciano's game. And when the the climax finally arrives for this story, well... I'm not gonna spoil anything right now, so let's just leave it at that.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So now things are heating up in this chapter, now that we know about some of Luciano's plans. But only time will tell what's going to happen.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 10 Revelations and Reunions

"So why the heck is my own little sister taking charge of this meeting!? And where the bloody heck are Germany and Italy!?"

Lizzie couldn't help but sigh as she watched Arthur panic while she looked over her notes. While it was true that she knew how these meetings worked, she wasn't good at acting in charge of them while the axis were out. This was especially true when it came to organizing an emergency one.

"Just settle down Iggy! I'm sure Lizzie will explain everything when you calm down." Alfred stated.

While Lizzie was glad Alfred was helping her calm the nations down, it didn't seem to be working on her own brother. "Don't tell me to shut up! I'm the bloody United Kingdom for crying out loud!" Arthur ranted.

Lizzie felt herself pinch the bridge of her nose and decided to pull a Germany. "Would you all just shut the bloody hell up so we can start this thing!?"

Everyone in the room quieted down and looked at the city before she continued. "Thank you. Now last night, we found out we have a crisis on our hands. If you all remember when our 2ps took control during world war 2. Well, I just found out who attacked Romano, and I'm sad to say they're returning."

A collective gasp escaped the nations, and even Russia's ever present smile had faded, leaving a sad frown on his face. "I've got even worse news. A world war has started in the 2p world, and it's crossed over to our world because Luciano and Lutz took over Ludwig and Feliciano. That's why we're here now. We're going to put together a strategy to flush them out of hiding and take them down for good, just as soon the remaining two guests arrive." Lizzie explained.

A wave confusion was on the personification of England's face. "What do you mean, remaining guests? Every single nation beside Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano is here little sister."

Before the personification of London could answer, a cold energy ran through her body. To her, that meant either a ghost or a 2p's negative energy was flowing out and reaching towards her. And that meant...

"They're arriving right as we speak Arthur. And before you ask how, take a look behind me to see what I mean." Lizzie stated.

The others looked behind Lizzie to see a large, circular mirror that looked to be brand new. "Une glace? What is this about, Lizzie? If you have un miroir, the would that mean the 2ps could get through?" Antoinette asked.

Lizzie nodded, lifting a clothed object onto the table. "Yes, but they also need to have a shard of a mirror I created long ago, or..." The personification of London uncovered the object, revealing a broken mirror shard, "We have to have a shard in our hands and hold it while we touch the mirror."

A wave of panic filled the other nations as Lizzie stood up and walked over to the mirror. Her eyes gained a little bit of nostalgic feeling as she pressed on the glass, before looking over at the personification of Lithuania. "Toris, could you please come help me with this? Don't worry, it'll be perfectly safe."

All eyes glanced over at Toris who seemed to panic at the fact Lizzie wanted his help. But despite the shaking, he stood up and walked over to Lizzie, who handed him an identical mirror shard. "You don't have to worry Toris. All I need you to do is place your hand on the mirror's glass."

Toris nodded his head and placed his hand on the mirror. Lizzie watched as his body shuddered, and his eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance, before looking over at the mirror.

Everyone else in the room gasped as two figures emerged from the mirror, looking very similar to both Lizzie and Toris, with some differences. The 2p version of Lithuania had darker brown hair and blood orange eyes. He also wore a similar version of Toris' outfit, only it was a dark blue. And what terrified most of the nations in the room was the murderous glare he gave Russia when he looked up, as if he was telling him to back off or he'd kill him.

Lizzie's 2p, while looking ready to fight someone, had a gentler expression on her face. The 2p had jet black hair, and blue eyes that shined like water. Her pale skin was a sharp contrast to the black, gothic lolita dress and boots she wore, trimmings of dark pink lace on the ends of it. But although the woman was smiling, she seemed like she could kill someone in a instant with her smile.

"H-How is this possible?" Arthur asked.

And as the two stepped out of the mirror, the other nations noticed how both Lizzie and Toris looked like they were gonna pass out slightly. Lizzie had managed to catch her balance on the mirror, while Toris' legs gave out and he fell to the floor. The 2p version of Lithuania noticed this and helped Toris to his feet, the other looking rather exhausted. "Did you really have to use the old version of bringing us out Lizzie? It's not good on Toris' body." The 2p stated.

"I had no choice. I didn't have all the shards of mirror to put it back together, so this was the only way." Lizzie stated before turning to the shell-shocked nations staring at the four, "Everyone, this is Lindsey Kirkland, my 2p. And Leonas Laurinaitis, the 2p version of Toris. Although..." Lizzie notice even the normally unafraid Russia had paled as he and Leonas looked at each other, a fierce glare on his face, "With Ivan this introduction isn't really needed."

The room was silent for a minute before Yao stood up. "Aiya! Are you crazy aru!? I thought you told us they were the bad guys!?" The personification of China exclaimed.

Leonas scoffed. "Most of us are a little... psycho at times. But if I was like them I wouldn't have helped Toris with his independence or agreed to come here under both Lizzie and Lindsey's requests." The 2p stated, before glaring at Ivan, "But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten what you've done to him and the other baltics Ivan."

With that statement, he assisted Toris to his seat, before sitting next to him and Ravius. Surprisingly, the younger looking nation and Eduard, who was on the other side of Toris, didn't seem to mind the 2p sitting with them, as Leonas gave them a quick nod that seemed to be his way of saying hello to them.

"Well, okay then. Honestly, I thought he was going to go off on Russia," Lindsey stated before sitting next to her counterpart, her gaze landing on Yao, "Yes, you are right Yao. most of us would be considered the bad guys. But some of us are rather caring about our counterparts. After all, I helped Lizzie seal away our kind years ago."

Most of the other nations looked confused, but those of the former axis and allies knew what she meant. "What she means is that she assisted Lizzie in sending our counterparts to their world. But it's a rather bloodthirsty world." Arthur stated, and met with Lizzie's gaze. "So why did you bring them here?"

"Well Arthur, it seems there's another reason Luciano came into this world besides wanting to expand their world war into this world." Lizzie stated, "They also wanted to get away from Leonas."

The room's attention shifted towards the 2p, who looked at them with a serious glare, a bit of insanity sparkling in his eyes. "For your information, I wanted payback for the torture I went through when I returned to my world. Luciano and Kuro made me a victim of their mind games, and it did not end well for them." Leonas stated, a hand playing with Toris' hair, "Call me crazy, but that's what happens to those who are victims of their games. They break you, mind and body, until you're left in an destructive, insane state of mind. And when they recover slightly, they're gonna want revenge."

Leonas pulled his hand away from Toris' hair before continuing, the spark of insanity fading ever so slightly. "We've had enough of the axis doing this to us, and so a world war started in our world. Then the mirror with the seal that kept our worlds apart broke, and they came into this world. And that's where we come into play," The 2p stated, looking between Melanie and Lindsey before continuing, "Lizzie told us about the current situation. And you're gonna need our help if you want to combat Luciano and the axis."

It was by that time Norway stood up, his blue eyes never showing any emotion, but Lizzie could tell he was curious and annoyed at the same time. "What good would that do? Like you said, he plays mind games that'll break you." Lukas pointed out.

Lizzie watched as Leonas smirk, his brown hair shadowing his eyes that had regained a spark of insanity. "It's because I know how he plays his games. I was a victim of them, and out of all the nations, I was stuck with him playing those games with him the longest. It took 20 years for me to fully snap, and another 2 years to recover, but I remember every single game and trick he used on me." The 2p stated as he began playing with Toris hair.

The action didn't go unnoticed, as quite a few of the nations noticed the attention he was giving Toris. "Why do you play with his hair?" Ivan asked.

Leonas gave the nation a glare, prompting Ivan to back off. "I do it to calm both of us down. It calms him down and surpresses any... urges to kill a nation if I play with his hair." The 2p stated before looking at Lindsey, "That and she confiscated my knives before we came here."

"Can't blame me for being cautious. You probably would've stuck one in the side of Russia's chest." Lindsey stated, prompting everyone except the baltics and Lizzie to look at him as if to ask what the hell did he do to get on that 2p's kill list.

"Anyways, the main point of this is these three, as well as the 2ps of Antoinette, Kyoko, and Hera when they get here, will be staying with us until this is all taken care of. And I don't want anyone starting a fight with them either." Lizzie stated, before looking over at Leonas, "That goes for you too. No trying to kill Ivan."

Leonas scoffed, but complied with the request before going back to playing with Toris' hair. "Does anyone have any questions?" Lizzie asked.

A resonate silence filled the room, and that was enough for Lizzie. "Alright. Then for now, if everyone's alright with this, until this all over, we will have daily meetings. All in favor?" the city asked, earning nods across the room, "Well then, I here by declare this meeting over."

With those words, almost all of the personifications left the room, several staying behind to talk to each other. Leonas remained where he was, making sure Ivan had left the room before standing up and helping Toris to his feet. "I think the other nations are wary of me," the 2p stated as Toris lifted an arm over his neck.

"They're a little wary because of everything that's been happening, but they'll get over it." Lizzie stated, before smiling, "It's actually nice to finally see you and Lindsey again. I didn't think you two would finally come."

Leonas smirked. "I would never pass up a chance to see Toris again. He's like a younger brother to me, as are the baltics here in this world." The 2p pointed out as he shifted the weight on his side, frowning a bit before continuing, "You doing okay since I left though Toris? You look like you've gotten ill a few times since I left."

Toris nodded. "I've just been feeling a little uneasy lately from all this, and it makes my stomach feel a little weak." the nation admitted, earning nods from a few of the other nations, before returning his attention back to Toris' hair, earning an exhausted smile from the nation.

"I think the mirror drained a lot of your energy and left the stress behind. Let's get you some gingle ale and get you back to your room for some rest." Leonas suggested.

Toris nodded as the 2p assisted him out the door, leaving both Lizzie and Lindsey remaining in the room. "Well, I guess that leaves us." Lindsey stated.

Lizzie smirked. "I guess it does. And we've got a lot of catching up to do."

(Elsewhere)

"To think that he's doing well, even after all these years. I'm glad to know that all my hard work wasn't in vain."

Those were the words that Leonas could think of as he watched Toris' chest rise up and down. The 2p couldn't help but smile as he played with his counterpart's hair. "He was broken beyond repair and ready to give in. But he held on and rose up in the end. He's finally his own nation once more." Leonas stated.

"Yes, but for how long is the question."

Leonas' eyes widened as he grabbed Toris' sword from the bedside. "I must say, that was a pretty convincing charade you had going Kuro. You had every fooled. Well, almost everyone." The 2p stated as he turned to face Kuro.

The 2p of Japan smirked. "So I couldn't fool even the great Leonas. I guess that means you're impossible to break now. It's a shame really. You were one of my favorite playthings. Although..." Kuro's eyes trailed down until he was looking down at Toris, the nation sleeping deeply, "He would do nicely. I wonder how long it'll take for us to make him snap."

Kuro stopped as he felt a stinging pain on his cheek and smirked as he touched the wound, feeling blood drip from the cut. "Struck a nerve didn't I? Looks like the rumors are true. Why care for someone so pathetic and weak?" The 2p asked.

Leonas smirked as looked over at Toris. "I wouldn't underestimate him Kuro. The last time you made that mistake, I struck you down and left you for dead. After all, you were the one to cause me to start losing my sanity. Luciano was just the last straw."

Kuro felt his smirk fade, a growl escaping his lips as he truned to walk out. "Make no mistake Leonas. We will win this war. And I would watch little Toris if I were you." The 2p stated as he looked back, an almost mischevious look in his eyes, "You never know when he might... run into one of us and get hurt."

Leonas felt his rage build as Kuro left, the spark of insanity in his eyes growing stronger as he subconsiously began playing with Toris' hair. "Mark my words Kuro. The axis will regret crossing paths with me."

 **So, we found out Leonas is a little protective of Toris, and is slightly more insane than the other 2ps. But at least he has a motive to fight against the other 2ps. Right?**

 **Anyways, for my question of the day, who do you think is gonna be the next target for the 2ps? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh... My flashdrive broke... Containing this chapter and all my fanfiction stuff... Which means I had to rewrite this whole chapter. Not a good day. Anyways, Merci Beaucoup to guest reviewer LeFrancis for the review on last chapter.**

 **This chapter's gonna revolve more on Kiku/Kuro and Toris/Leonas confrontations more than the others, but we'll see Lizzie in the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 11 Shadows of Insanity, Comfort in one's Light

"You can't deny what just happened last night Kuro. She did hear my voice."

Kuro growled as he watched Kiku in the mirror, red eyes flashing with anger. A small smile had formed on the nation's face, and although he was drained and exhausted from calling out to Lizzie, he seemed to regain that small bit of hope in his eyes. "It won't be long until she figures out that you're not me and takes both you and Luciano down," Kiku stated.

"By that time, it'll be too late when she does figure it out. And she still thinks I'm you, so what makes you think that she'll ever figure it out?" Kuro asked.

Kiku smirked. "She's more clever than you think Kuro. She won't let you know when she's figured it out, and she'll make sure you pay for your crimes." The nation explained.

Kuro looked ready to kill him, but then a smirk formed on his face "But what is her weakness? And don't try to hide, cause we both know what it is."

That stopped Kiku short, and he paused to give the 2p a glare. "I see you've figured it out. Her crush on you is both a strength to me, and a weakness to herself. And with her confessing her crush on you to me, my victory is sealed."

Kiku's eyes widened, his face paling with horror. "No... That can't be... She was always too shy to confess her love!" The nation exclaimed.

Kuro chuckled. "Say what you want. But is it you she has a crush on now? Or is it me?" he asked, enjoying the mind games he was playing with his counterpart. Confusion was starting to take form on Kiku's face, and Kuro felt his smirk widen. _It won't be long now. That darkness that holds him can have different effects on a nation, the most being that one could lose their own mind. However, it's just not as fun as playing games with them in the flesh._ the 2p thought.

Kiku was starting to look worried. "It's not you. You're not really me, so that means that she has a crush on me." The nation stated.

Kuro felt himself chuckle once more. "Oh, Kiku. When will you ever learn? I've always been a part of you, and now that I'm in your body, that means that right now I am you. I am Kiku," The 2p stated, "And you're th one in the mirror now, so what does that has to make you?"

An eager look of triumph was forming on Kuro's face as he watch Kiku struggle within his mind, a small flush on his face. And as he watched, changes began to form on the nation. The darkness started to taint his uniform, the white turning pitch black. As Kiku's eyes locked onto his counterpart, Kuro noticed how one eye had turned blood red while the other stayed it's true color.

"I-I'm not you Kuro. That just can't be the truth. I've always been in control of my body till now." Kiku stuttered, his mind fogged over in confusion.

Kuro couldn't help but notice how glazed over his eyes looked and chuckled. _He's finally starting to crack. I'm surprised I didn't think of this sooner. And based off of what I'm seeing, I'd say he's enjoying this transformation. All that's left now is the final push._ "But you're looking a lot like me. Do you really think you're really Kiku when you look a lot like me? And who's to say I wasn't letting you be in control all these years?" he asked.

Triumph flashed within Kuro's eyes as he watched Kiku's head fall, eyes gazing at the ground below. A mad laugh escaped Kuro's lips as he turned to walk out, eager bloodlust filling his senses as he shut the door behind him. _He's so lost and confused now, as if he's truly questioning his own mind. And now that he's finally out of the picture, I can finally start on our real mission._

Madness filled Kuro's eyes as he picked up his katana, the blood from his battle with Romano still fresh on it as he licked the blood off, feeling an ecstatic burst of adrenaline flood his mind. _Brace yourself Toris-san. I'm coming for you next._

(Elsewhere)

"I think you'll have to be very careful from now on Toris. You've caught the attention of Kuro."

Leonas looked at his counterpart with concern as Toris tugged on his shoes. After waking up from his rest, Leonas had explained to him what had happened and instantly his other grew worried. "Do you think we should tell Lizzie? After all, she may be falling into one of his traps as we speak." Toris pointed out.

"I wish we could. But we have a problem. I was talking to Lizzie, and from what she was telling me, She confessed to who she thinks is Kiku, but it's really Kuro. That means we'll have trouble convincing her that Kuro's in Kiku's body." Leonas stated.

Toris nodded. "We have to try though. If Kuro's taking advantage of this we have to stop it before it gets out of hand."

Leonas nodded in agreement, before smiling. "You seem to be doing a lot better than last time we saw each other Toris. Has everything been alright here?" the 2p asked.

"Oh yes, everything's been okay. It could be better, but we're still a nation. And really that's all that matters." Toris stated before looking up at the clock in their room, "It's almost dinner time here. Would you like to eat with the rest of the nations?"

Leonas paused and looked at Toris. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble? After all, the other nations don't seem to trust me or Lindsey yet, and I wouldn't want to cause any trouble." The 2p admited.

Toris smiled as he took hold of Leonas' hand. "It'll be alright Leonas. Raivis, Edward, and Feliks still trust you, and I'm sure Lizzie and Lindsey could join us." The nation stated.

The 2p hesitated, but then smiled as he played with his counterpart's hair with his free hand. "This reminds me of when we saw each other in the mirror for the first time."

(Flashback)

 _"What's this? Is this the personification of Lithuania in this world?"_

 _Toris felt his body go numb as he struggle to lift himself up after another one of Russia's punishments, this one being the most brutal. Bruises and whip lashes littered the nation's back, his left arm limp next to him due to a broken bone in the upper part of the arm. The nation's vision was blurred as he looked up at the source of the voice through his unswollen eye._

 _"You look like a nation who went through one of Luciano's torture sessions. Who on earth did this to you?"_

 _Bile rose within Toris mouth as he coughed, spitting up blood onto the cold floor. "R-Russia." The nation stated between gasps._

 _The vision in his on eye started to clear up as he saw someone who looked like him stare right at him. Dark brown hair was blown everywhere, blood orange eyes scanning him as if to process what to do. But what scared Toris the most was the blood covering the lookalike's face and clothes as if he had just been fighting in a war. Something the opposite of what he would do._

 _Toris' eyes widened. "S-Stay away from me! D-Don't come any closer!"_

 _The Lithuania lookalike frowned as he took a step forward, wiping some of the blood off of his hands. "I am only trying to help you. Why are so afraid? Is it because you think I'm the same as the Russia in this world?" he asked._

 _Toris said nothing, but gasped as his lookalike gently lifted him up, trying to be careful of his wounds. "W-Who are you?" he asked._

 _His lookalike said nothing as he looked away. "A second player. Leonas Laurinaitis. I'm you."_

(End Flashback)

"You were so fragile back then. Ivan had tortured you to the brink of death time and again. And it was back then, when I had met you, that I actually had the urge to save someone's life, rather than destroy it." Leonas stated.

Toris blinked as he felt Leonas play with his hair. "Nations are just like humans Leonas. Our lives our maybe immortal, but their fragile and full of emotion. That's how everyone is this world, Leonas." The nation pointed out.

Leonas chuckled. "You have a point there Toris." The 2p stated, before looking at the clock, "We should head on out to the dining room, or else we'll miss dinner."

Th nation nodded as he opened the door, just as Lizzie was passing the room. The personification was busy carrying a book in on hand and seemed to be in a rush. "Hey, Lizzie. What's the rush?" Toris asked.

Lizzie paused what she was doing and looked at the two. "Oh hi Toris, Leonas. I had borrowed a book from Kiku and I was gonna drop it off at his room before heading to dinner. Kiku's already in the dining hall if you're looking for him." The personification of London stated as she turned to leave.

"Hold on Lizzie."

Lizzie turned and looked at Leonas who had a forlorn look on his face. "Just be careful when you talk with Kiku later. Something seemed off with him, and I wouldn't want you to make a mistake and get captured by Luciano." The 2p stated.

Lizzie frowned. "It's not like you to say something like this Leonas. What's going on?" the city asked.

Leonas paused and looked at Toris, who nodded, before continuing. "I have reason to believe Kuro might have already taken over Kiku's body. He approached me today and was talking about breaking Toris. And although you might not believe me, just keep up you're guard." Leonas stated.

The personification of London nodded, a look of concern in her eyes. "Alright, I will. Try to stay clear of him though in case he is."

The two personifications nodded as they walked off, a growing look of concern on Toris' face. "How likely is it that Kuro targets me next?" he asked his counterpart.

Leonas tried not to show worry in his expression as he looked ahead. "Very likely."

(With Lizzie)

 _I don't blame Leonas for his uneasiness. Although I may have confessed my love to the personification of Japan, did I confess to the right one? Or did Kuro take over and act like him to fool me? I cannot be sure._

These were the thoughts in Lizzie's mind as she quickened her pace down the hall. "Oh... This is the rare time that I'm not sure what to do. Do I follow my instincts and check? Or do I listen to my heart and trust the current Japan?" Lizzie felt herself stop in front of Kiku's room and take a few quick breaths, eyes fluttering shut "If Kiku was here, what would I do?"

 _"Who am I really?"_

Lizzie's eyes snapped open as she looked around. "Kiku? Is that you?" she asked as placed her hand on Kiku's door.

 _"Am I Kiku? Or am I Kuro? In this mirrored dispair can't tell..."_

"Mirrored dispair? Wait a sec..." A thought dawned on Lizzie as her eyes widened, "There was a mirror in Kiku's room that was covered up by a cloth..."

(Flashback)

 _"Wow... I never knew your room had a lot of history, Kiku."_

 _Lizzie's eyes darted around the room, gazing at swords and mirrors hung on the walls. "I'm glad you like it Lizzie-san. Now what is that you had to ask me? It sounded important." Kiku stated._

 _Lizzie nodded. "It is. You see, I..." the city felt herself freeze up. As she freezed up, she noticed a dresser with a mirror on it. Unlike the other mirrors though, this one was covered up by a bed sheet._

 _'I wonder why that mirror is covered up...'_

(End Flashback)

Realization and anger welled up inside of Lizzie as she figure out the truth. Her grip on the doorknob tightened as she slammed open the door and tossed the book on Kiku's bed. "Kuro chose the wrong person to try to fool. And when he find's that out he's gonna pay!" Lizzie screamed, before calming down, "But first..."

The clothed mirror came into her view. "Kiku needs my help." The city stated as she uncovered the mirror.

Now in plain view, Lizzie could see what was really going on. Under the cloth had been a glass mirror, made with a black, obsidian rim. A faint glow flashed out from the glass, and finally Lizzie saw what she needed. Though what she thought she was prepared for couldn't mask the horror and shock she felt.

Chains suspended Kiku's limp body, blood dripping onto the inky darkness below from how tight they were on his wrists. Dark, inky black stained his white uniform, and seemed to be spreading slowly on the cloth. One eye was shut tight as if in pain, the remaining eye looking distant at the floor.

"Kiku!"

And as the said nation looked up and opened his other eye, Lizzie gasped at the familiar red of Kuro's own eye flashing within it.

"L-Lizzie?"

The city nodded, tears running down her face.

"I finally heard your voice."

 **So Lizzie finally knows the truth about what's been happening to Kiku. As for said Nation, it sounds like he's going through a bit of an identity crisis. Will he snap out of it, or be lost inside himself forever? Only time will tell.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Remember to read, review, and favorite if you like this story. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The truth's gonna be revealed and the results are gonna shock you to the core! (Well, not that much, but still.) And since I'm in the mood, let's get to the chapter already! I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

 **Italics also act as text messages in this chapter.**

Chapter 12 Breaking the chains

Lizzie watched as Kiku just stared at her, as if he was unable to believe what was happening. Then she remembered his state. _Kuro must've put him through one of his mind games. It looks like I'll have to snap him back into his right mind._

"Am I really seeing you? Not an illusion set up by my counterpart?" Kiku asked.

Lizzie nodded. "It's really me Kiku. I heard your voice call out to me, and I finally found out the truth." the city stated.

Kiku blinked, and his red eye flickered between red and brown. "I'm Kiku? B-But how? My counterpart said I was the copy. The one from the other world." the nation whispered.

"Kuro's been messing with your head Kiku. His mind games were trying to break you." Lizzie explained, a faint blush on her face. "You've always been a part of this world. Part of our world."

Kiku blinked, and his eye returned to it's original color. "L-Lizzie..." he whispered, groaning as he shook his head, "What happened?"

Lizzie smiled, finally getting through to him. "Do you remember who you are Kiku?" she asked.

Kiku's head snapped up. "Lizzie-kun!?"

Lizzie nodded once more. "Your voice did reach me Kiku. It took a while, but I heard your feelings. Not the fake emotions Kuro was using to toy with me," The city stated.

Kiku felt a small smile form. "You heard me. It actually worked." he whispered.

"I did. Kuro thought he could sway me. But it was you and Leonas managed to snap me out of that daze and open my eyes. And now that I know the truth, I can focus on saving you as well." Lizzie stated, placing her hand on the mirror.

"Kuro will be watching you like a hawk now though. He found out about me calling out to you. But he thinks that you're clueless." Kiku pointed out.

Lizzie smirked, "What Kuro doesn't know won't hurt him. However..." The city frowned as she retracted her hand, "There's no way to free you right now. There's one way I can think of right now that will, but it'll take time. Can you endure Kuro's a little bit longer?"

Before Kiku could answer, a faint voice could be heard approaching. "Lizzie-san. Are you in there?"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Crap. Now what am I going to do?" she whispered.

Kiku looked at her. "I can see and talk to you through any mirror, but only Kuro can use this one. I'll be alright. Just don't be caught." he stated.

Lizzie nodded as she lifted the sheet over the mirror. "O-Oh, and Lizzie-san..."

The city looked at Kiku as she slowly lowered the cover. "I-I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to say this, but I love you."

Lizzie felt her heart skip a full beat as she accidently let go of the cloth, covering the mirror completely. "Oh, Kiku..."

"Lizzie-kun? Are you in here?" Kuro's voice asked.

"H-Hai! I had to go to the bathroom quick before I dropped off the book. That's why it was taking me so long to get back. Gomensai Kiku-san." Lizzie stated as she quietly ran towards the door.

Kuro's head peaked through the door, a faked smile on his face. "Oh, that's good. I thought something had distracted you in here." The 2p admited.

Lizzie had to surpress a smirk. "Oh no it's fine. We should head back to the dining room before every thinks we're missing." The teen looking city stated as she walked out of the room, giving the covered mirror one last look before closing the door. _Kiku... I can't say it now because of circumstances... But when this all over, I'll finally be able to say it to you face to face. I love you too..._

As Kuro turned his when they walked, Lizzie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Being careful not to be caught, she sent a text message to Leonas, Lindsey, and Arthur, each with the same message.

 _Emergency meeting in my room at 9:30 tonight. And don't let anyone else know. -Lizzie_

There was some major planning to do.

(With Kiku)

"She heard me. She actually heard my voice."

Kiku felt his heart race as he comprehended what was happening from his chained prison. _She knows the truth now. She can take it from here now that she knows that Kuro's in my body. But as for me, Ludwig-san, and Feliciano-san..._

"We gotta break out of these chains." Kiku stated.

Ludwig, who was exhausted from earlier's attempts, looked over at Kiku. "I've been trying to break these chains all day. It's impossible to do without the right tools or strength Kiku." the nation of germany stated.

Kiku shook his head. "It is possible. And now that Lizzie knows about our state, we can focus more on escaping." he pointed out as he began to tug at his chains. A painful hiss escaped the nation's lips as the chains rubbed against his sore wrists, but he ignored it and continued pulling.

"It's useless."

Kiku continued to tug at his chains as he looked up at Feliciano. "No one can escape what Luciano is planning. It's just better to give in and let what's coming happen." The italian said in a monotone voice, a content sigh escaping his lips, "He's told what's happening. What's going to happen. Every day he whispers what's to come in my ear, each word relaxing me even further."

Even Ludwig had to shudder at how Feliciano was acting. "I do not like how he's acting. It's unnatural." The german stated.

"Hold on Ludwig. Feli. What did Luciano say he was planning?" Kiku asked.

Feliciano giggled, his glazed eyes half lidded. "He's planning a world war here in our world. He wants to make sure all the countries are united and rule them with power. After all, power is equal to peace."

The other two Axis members looked at him like he was crazy and shuddered. "We can't let that pass. If that happens in our world, every single one of us could die." Ludwig stated.

"Then we just have to get out of these chains. We've got to do whatever it takes get out of here and to our family and friends. After all..." Kiku paused to grip the chains around his wrists, "Don't you want your family to be safe?"

Ludwig looked at the elder nation and nodded before gripping his own chains and pulling on them. Feliciano did nothing but watch as the other two nations pulled at the chains. _I won't ever give into Kuro's mind games ever again. He tried to change for who I was. Who I really am. But this time, we'll play by our own rules. And we will stop our counterparts._ Kiku thought as he gave the chain on his left hand a firm tug.

And this time, the chain broke.

(With Leonas)

"Kuro's days are numbered Toris. Lizzie finally found out the truth."

Toris looked over at his counterpart, who was looking at the texts on his phone, a smirk on his face. "Kuro did a good job covering his tracks. From what Lizzie texted me he nearly got in Kiku's head. But it turns out one simple mistake of covering a mirror in his room was enough evidence to put the pieces together." The 2p stated, handing the phone to the nation.

Toris took one look at the screen, scanning all of the messages exchanged between the two. "This is great. This means Kuro will be forced into a corner, right?" he asked.

"Not quite. We've gotta plan how to corner him first. That's what the meeting's for tonight. Unfortunately, that's a stronger chance of either of them striking while we're discussing the issue and capturing you while I'm at the meeting." Leonas stated as he texted Lizzie a message.

"Is there anyway we can prevent that?" Toris asked.

"There is. But I don't think you'll like it."

"Why?"

Leonas looked over to his left, and immediately Toris paled. Ivan was busy looking over at the two, his purple eyes focused more on Toris than the 2p.

"He's the only really right now that could take on either Kuro or Luciano. I don't like it either, but it's the only source of protection that could save you right now," Leonas stated, growing quiet as he felt Toris grip his hand tightly, before watching his counterpart take deep breaths. The 2p knew what was going on as he was used to his counterpart having anxiety attacks from his time with Russia, and knew the only way he could help Toris was by holding one of his trembling hands and allowing it to play with his hair.

"A-Are you s-sure there isn't another person who could h-help?" he gasped, his arm shaking as he played with Leonas' hair.

The 2p looked around the room before spotting Gilbert at a table with a personification he hadn't met yet. "I think I might've found it. Is it alright if Prussia takes care of you till I return?" he asked.

Th shaking subsided slightly as Toris looked up at Gilbert, before nodding. "Alright then. let's go over there and talk to him."

Toris nodded as Leonas helped him up, the shaking fading away to just small twitching in his left arm. Back when Leonas first met Toris, he had discovered that when his counterpart would have anxiety attacks, even after an attack would pass, his left arm would twitch for several minutes until he was fully calmed down. To prevent this from happening, Leonas kept track of anything that could act as a trigger to his attacks. This was why it was important for Leonas to keep Russia away from Toris. The nation was unknowingly the cause for so many of Toris' anxiety attacks. A much better choice in his opinion was the former nation, because although Leonas and Gilbert didn't get along well, the two had a mutual dislike of Russia. And to Leonas, that was the only thing that really mattered at the moment.

"Let's just hope he's not going to do something drastic while watching you. I don't want a repeat of that incident from last time." Leonas stated as he and Toris walked over to Gilbert, "Excuse me, Prussia."

Gilbert looked up and smirked at the 2p. "Hey Leonas. What do you need?" the prussian asked.

Leonas sighed. "Lizzie called an emergency meeting and needs me, Arthur, and Lindsey. Only problem is, I don't trust either Ivan or Kiku and I'd rather have Toris protected right now than be on his own." Th 2p stated, "So can you watch him until this meeting's over? I have a bad feeling that Toris is next on their lists."

Prussia shrugged. "Alright. But you owe me a good fight later on." the former nation stated, "We haven't had a good fight since you left, and training with mein bruder has gotten boring."

"Deal." Leonas looked over at Toris, who had seemed to be fully calmed down now and was now waiting for what was to come. "Stay with Prussia until I return. Don't allow him to bring Kiku into the same room as you." Leonas whispered, earning a nod before walking out of the room, never noticing the watching eyes and smirk on Kuro's face as he left.

 **So that's it for this chapter. I know this story seems to be somewhat rushed, but I feel like we'll get more progress if we keep going like this.**

 **The whole thing with Lithuania/Toris having anxiety attacks is based off a headcanon I saw on the internet. Same with the whole ginger ale thing in chapter 10.**

 **Anyways, remember to read, review, and favorite if you like this story, Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter's gonna be focused on the meeting and Kiku more than the others for the first half, mainly because I want to keep the story progressing as quickly as I can, but then we'll get back to Toris at the end.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 13 War and Shadows

"Thanks for coming you guys. I feel like you're the only ones who I could trust with this information."

Leonas nodded as he sat down across from Arthur. The nation was still doubting the 2ps, and felt a little surprised when he saw both Lindsey and Leonas in here with him, but held his tongue. He understood that this time Lizzie knew what was going on and trusted her choices, even if the seemed a little reckless. "Why is it only the three of us? Why not invite Kiku as well, since he's the only member of the axis not corrupted by his 2p?" Arthur asked.

Lizzie sighed as she sat down. "You're wrong on that assumption older brother. What everyone else thinks is Kiku is really Kuro." The city stated.

A look of shock crossed his face. "You're not serious are you?" Arthur asked.

"She's serious Artie. A 2p can tell whether or not their enemy is possessing a 1p or not. And Kuro's signature energy was radiating from Kiku's body." Lindsey stated, "But that's not all. He's keeping Kiku hostage within a mirror. Whether or not that mirror is connected to our world or not, we don't know. And what's worse, we have no way to contact Kiku."

Lizzie stood up. "Actually, that's where you're wrong Lindsey. Kiku told me that he can see us through any mirror in this place, but Kuro can only use one that he's hidden in his room." The city explained as she stood up and walked to a mirror, hoping that Kiku was right on what he said as she place her hand on the mirror, "Kiku? Can you hear me?"

The room was silent for a few minutes as they waited for an answer. Then, just as Lizzie took her hand off the mirror, they got their reply. "I can hear you Lizzie-san."

A gasp escaped the trio behind Lizzie as Kiku's form stated to appear on the opposite side of the mirror. Lizzie couldn't keep the smile from her face as she noticed how one arm was now free from the chains and was trying to free the other. "You're doing a lot better now Kiku than earlier in you're room." The city stated.

Kiku smiled within his mirrored prison before noticing the others. "Arthur-san... I'm so sorry this happened to our world. If only I had kept a better watch on Feli, we wouldn't be in this mess." The nation admited.

"It's not your fault Kiku! In fact, if there's anyone who should be blamed, it should be me. I was the one who created that mirror. All because of my wish to have a friend while Arthur and my brothers were away at war." Lizzie stated.

Lindsey frowned as she patted Lizzie on the shoulder. "We shouldn't worry about the past now. What's done is done." the 2p stated.

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "Are you Lizzie's 2p?"

"That's right." Lindsey stated before looking up at Kiku, "It's finally nice to meet the honorable Kiku Honda in person. My name is Lindsey Kirkland, Lizzie's counterpart and the personification of London in my world. And this," The 2p gestured to Leonas, who shrugged carelessly, "Is Leonas Laurinaitus, the Lithuania of our world."

Kiku nodded. "Very nice to meet you. Lizzie would often talk about you when we had conversations." The nation admited.

Lindsey smiled slightly before Leonas spoke up. "Let's just get down to business. Now that we know that Kuro's taken over Kiku's body, it's gonna be harder to take him down. As you might know, if a 2p possesses the counterpart's body, their strength increases to the point where they're a superpower nation. And that's only if the nation is an axis or an allied nation, which Kiku is." Leonas exclaimed.

Frowns flashed on the other nations faces. "Leonas is right. With Kiku's body taken over, there's no way any of could defeat him." Arthur pointed out.

"Not exactly."

Everyone in the room looked over at the mirror. "Kuro still think's Lizzie's clueless to him taking over my body. We could use that to our advantage. What if..." Kiku paused as if he was thinking, "What if I tried to find a way to defeat him from his world?"

Leonas raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Just what I heard about you from Kuro. How you wanted to get back at him for what he did, and that's why you started a world war in your world." Kiku explained.

"H-Hold on Kiku! I don't think you want to be asking about that. We 2ps are... rather sensitive about our pasts." Lindsey pointed out, only for Leonas to interrupt her.

"No, let him continue. I'm curious as to what he's thinking." The 2p stated.

Kiku nodded. "Kuro said the war began after you snapped?" he asked.

Leonas nodded. "It did. It happened just five years after I finally escaped that hell. But of course, I'm not the only one who's snapped. According to what I heard, Gilen, that's our world's Prussia, was tortured by Luciano, as well as three of Lindsey's comrades. But like Lindsey said, we're rather sensitive of our pasts." The 2p explained, "According to rumors though, there are others."

"What if... I was able to convince them to take on Luciano? If they listen to what's going on in our world, perhaps they will assist us." Kiku suggested.

The 2p of Lithuania had gained an intrigued look on his face. "That... could work. It would have to depend on which ones you talk to, but it could work." Leonas stated, "Try to get the 2p of Canada on your side as well. He's a valuable asset, and if you really want this to work, we're going to need his help."

"There's a problem though. You're currently trapped in a realm of darkness between our two worlds. If you want to get to our world, you're going to need a mirror shard from Lizzie's mirror." Lindsey stated, before thinking, "Although... If you're that desperate to get to our world, I can help. But first, answer me a question. Are you the only one in that world right now?"

Kiku shook his head. "No. Ludwig and Feliciano are here with me, however, I think Kuro was playing mind games with Feli before he sent him here. He's gone into some state of trance." The nation stated.

Lindsey nodded in understanding. "Alright then. If you're not alone it won't be as difficult as going alone. What you need to do is break free from those chains first, which is what you're doing now. Afterwards, I'll pull you through to our world by using a mirror in my room." The 2p explained, before looking at her counterpart, "I'm gonna need a shard of mirror for this."

Lizzie nodded and handed her a shard. "It's gonna take two days for this to completely work. Until then, work on breaking the chains and resting up," Lindsey stated.

Kiku gave the young city a smile and nod as the nation faded, his lips mouthing the words thank you. Leonas turned to the others before sighing. "He's gonna need that rest for what's to come. Our world's even deadlier than this one, and not all of the nations in our world are exactly... sane," The 2p pointed out.

"If he's willing to go our world to do this, then I won't stop him," Lindsey stated before walking towards the large mirror that she exited earlier, "In this position, we need nations that are devoted to those they love and trust. And in our world, that's something very rare and easily destroyed. If you need me, I'll be in my dimension preparing for the three."

The remaining three nodded as the mirror swallowed up the 2p, and she was gone. "I guess that's my cue to get back to Toris. I left him with the prussian idiot while I was here and I'm hoping the two didn't start something with Russia. The last thing I need to deal with is Toris being injured." Leonas stated, and for once Lizzie noticed how his left hand twitched when he said Russia.

"It should be alright Leonas. Believe it or not the two have actually calmed down a lot. However..." Lizzie looked at the mirrors, briefly noticing the ripples that faded from the used mirrors.

"Even I can't deny the unease my heart feels."

(With Toris)

"Thank you for doing this Gilbert. I know Leonas can be rude to those he distrusts, but he means well."

Gilbert nodded and grinned as he and Toris listened to Melody play the piano. "Well, I kinda have a debt to settle with him anyways. He did have a part in freeing me from Ivan as well," The former nation admited before reclining his head on the back of the couch he and Toris sat on.

Melody paused from her music as she watched the Lithuanian nod. "He's that powerful to be able to help a nation and former nation break free from Russia?" she asked, earning nods from both men.

"Leonas is... rather different from other 2ps. Unlike those of the axis, he had a small side to him that few in his world would consider pure. He saw the risks of war that the others didn't and took care of several broken nations, including us at times," Gilbert explained.

The personification of Vienna noticed how hesitant Toris was as he picked up where her crush left off. "Back when we were under the control of Russia, Ivan often tortured us to keep us in our place. There isn't a single one of us inside the former union that hasn't been punished by him," The nation stated as he lifted his shirt, allowing Melody to see the scars on his back before covering them up once more, "But then Leonas appeared after one the session that gave me these scars and stepped in. He hated seeing the pain me and the others were in and so... We made a deal."

"A deal?"

Toris nodded. "He would help free us from Russia, providing that I left him use my body whenever Russia attempted to torture me. And for the first time, I started to see hope in our future."

"But why? Why would he want to help you? I thought most 2ps had a tendency to torture their 1ps? At least, that's what Lizzie would tell us."

Melody got a shrug from Toris as she resumed playing the piano. "Even I don't know the answer. But all I know is it involved the 2p of Belarus, Natalie in their world." The Lithuania stated, but his thoughts said the opposite. Deep down inside he knew what the answer was, but promised to keep quiet for his 2p's sake.

(Flashback)

 _"Why would you want to help me? We both come from different worlds. Why should you care about what happens to us?"_

 _Toris watched as his 2p twirled a small pocket knife in his hands while he dressed his wounds. "That russian bastard is acting just like the axis of my world, always torturing and breaking the other nations physically and mentally, until they finally snapped. The state you're in right now only proves that. And I don't want to see anyone in that broken state after what happened to Natalie." Leonas stated._

 _"The Belarus of your world?" Toris asked, earning a nod from the 2p._

 _"She was a gentle girl. Deadly, but quite gentle. And that's what made Luciano want to and tried to break her. And what's worse, Viktor, her older brother, allowed that! The gentle little girl that would often follow me and her older brother, was broken in a matter of months. What's worse, she was tortured in Russia's own house, where I was staying for a few months, because Viktor claimed it was a lullaby to him." Leonas stated, before turning to the wall and throwing the knife, resulting in the blade sticking to the wall._

 _Leonas nodded in satisfaction before helping Toris with his bandages. "It hurts to see a nation who looks so much like in pain. So I want to help you before it's too late. Before someone close to me is shattered."_

(End Flashback)

"Oh yes. Pour, little Natalie. So gentle, and so naive. And so wonderful to break! But it was Leonas' screams that became my lullaby for the past 25 years!"

All eyes snapped forward as they saw 2p of Italy grinning madly at them, a knife twirling in his hands. "Ciao, my pathetic friends. Didn't think I strike so soon, did you?" Luciano asked as he stopped twirling the knife, allowing the deadly blade in his hands to shine in the moonlight.

Melody immediately stood up, not caring if the piano bench behind her fell to the side. "Luciano Vargas. The 2p of Feliciano Vargas and brother to Flavio Vargas, 2p of Lovino Vargas." she growled.

Luciano smirked. "So you know who I am then? Looks like Lizzie told a lot? But did she tell you that I'm the leader of the axis in my world?" he asked, throwing a knife at them.

(With Lizzie)

"Lizzie, we got a problem."

The city personification stopped suddenly as she, Arthur, and Leonas walked down the halls, the twitching in his arm now growing worse by the second. "What the bloody hell is going on with your arm?" he asked.

Lizzie's eyes widened. _Oh no... Not now! Not bloody now!_ "It's a mental sensory magic spell I placed on Leonas' left arm. If his arm twitches slightly, it means something bad is going to be happening in the future. But if his arm starts spasming like it is now, then something really bad is going to happen to Toris, who's hurting him. He asked me to cast the spell to help him protect and keep an eye on Toris without him knowing." the city explained.

Arthur looked at Leonas' arm. "Then... What does that mean if his arms out of control like that?" he asked.

A loud yell of pain alerted the three, and Leonas felt his heart grow cold as he sensed who was in charge of the attack. "Someone better get me a damn knife. And quickly."

Lizzie noticed the change in the tone of Leonas' voice and shuddered. "Luciano?" she asked.

"The italian šunsnukis crossed the line."

 **The unknown word in the last sentence is the Lithuanian word for bastard. I kinda wanted to show how Leonas can go from caring for his counterpart to losing his cool quickly.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Remember to read, review and favorite if you like this story, and if you have any questions on the characters, leave a review or feel free to ask via PM. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here we are with chapter 14. I wanna shout out to Arya Scarlett 14. You are right on the fact that russia is childishly cruel, it's just based on the actual comics I've read with Lithuania, Poland, and Russia that I added this in, mainly due to one of the comics where Poland discovers the scars on Lithuania's back, and a lot of people think that Russia caused those scars.**

 **Also, there's not really a true version of 2p Lithuania that I know of (Though I have to admit that BeyondBlackMountains on deviantart's version is impressive), so I'm somewhat his personality by scratch. The closest I've seen information on 2p Lithuania on the wiki is the fan names (One of which being Leonas), but I feel like although Leonas is a 2p, I feel like he would care for his 1p, unlike the other 2ps.**

 **Anyways, I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 14 The torture begins

"Well, that certainly didn't take long, right Lutz?"

Toris felt himself shuddering as Luciano stood up from Gilbert's unconscious form and grin, an almost insane look in his eyes as he licked the blood off of his knife. "Honestly, is this really the strength of our counterparts? They're so weak from no war, don't you agree?" he asked the 2p of Germany.

"Ja. They've grown soft." Lutz stated. While he had a lazy look on his face, Toris could see the mad excitement in his lavender eyes from where he was backed against the wall. "It makes me want to torture them even more."

Luciano grinned as he began walking towards Toris, only to be interrupted by a ball of flying energy rushing past his head. A low growl escaped the 2p's lips as he turned towards Melody, who was starting to stand up. "Now that wasn't nice, little Bella. Interrupting my work like that. You're just like your counterpart." the 2p stated.

"You underestimated the fact that just like your world, we have our own magic users. And there's a group of us women that have powerful magic." Melody pointed out as she snapped her fingers, allowing a ball of purple energy to form.

Luciano smirked. "Well then, well just have to fight you with our own strength against your magic," The italian stated before looking at his subordinate, "Keep her occupied, will you Lutz? I want to see how our new toy reacts to pain."

Lutz nodded as he clashed with Melody, starting a battle as Luciano looked back at Toris. "Tell me Toris. Where exactly should I start?" Luciano asked as he traced the nation's face with another knife he was holding.

A fearful look entered Toris' eyes, earning a smirk of amusement from the 2p. "It's a rather difficult question for me exactly. I can't exactly tell where a 1p's weak spot is. However..." A maddening look from Luciano locked onto his eyes, "I think I know exactly what will make you scream."

Toris swallowed a cry as the 2p slowly cut onto his cheek, earning a grin of excitement from the italian as the blood dripped from his wounds. "How interesting... You don't scream when I cut you. But I can tell you're resisting that urge to. The question is, how long can you hold those screams in little Toris?" Luciano asked as he continued.

(With Lizzie and Leonas)

"The screams stopped, but my arm is still spasming like crazy."

Lizzie felt her heart race as she and Leonas ran down the hallways. "It probably means whoever screamed out before wasn't Toris. If it was, your arm would've stopped twitching and gone limp. That means there's still time to save him." the city stated.

Leonas nodded. "I know that. But it's the fact that he's not screaming is what's worrying me." The 2p explained as they continued running, "At first, I had noticed, Toris would be screaming out at the first blows of every torture session he was in. But... as time went on, he started holding those screams back until the pain became so bad that he was forced to scream out in pain. He didn't want to give Russia that satisfaction of hearing his pain. And so he held those screams in... Until it was impossible for him to do so. And the more he held those screams in, the more punishment Ivan placed on him until he did scream."

"That's... horrible. By the time you got to him, he was probably in awful condition." Lizzie stated.

"When we get through this, remind me to have Toris show you the scars on his back. Ivan did a number on him to the point where the scars lingered."

A small explosion echoed throughout the corridor, and Lizzie watched as Leonas stepped up his pace. "I vowed to make Luciano suffer for what he did to me. He put me through a personal hell that lasted 20 years, and even 5 years after I'm still not fully recovered from it. And what he does for playing around makes Ivan's torture look like mere child's play." The 2p stated.

"It's that bad?" Lizzie asked.

Leonas stopped and looked Lizzie straight in the eye before unbuttoning the front of the uniform jacket he wore. Unlike Toris' green uniform, the 2p wore a blue version and had the flag of Lithuania on the right arm. But now, that blue uniform top was being pulled off, revealing a black tank top underneath, and old, scarred, and burned torture wounds on the 2p's arms.

"That's only a tip of the iceberg Lizzie. The worse ones are on my back. What they did to me in 20 years would've killed a normal human in one hour." Leonas stated as he tied the uniform jacket around his waist before grabbing a knife hidden in a secret pocket, "And if they do the same thing to Toris like they did to me, it's gonna shatter his mind. Especially if they discover the scars on his back."

(With Toris)

"Damn it! I've cut you at least a dozen times! How the hell are you not screaming?!"

Toris felt his head grow dizzy as the sting of the cuts started to take his toll on him. Luciano stood above him, a fierce glare on his face as he brought the knife up to Toris face. "A normal nation would've screamed by now! How the hell is that you aren't?! Speak now, or I'll start carving into your back as punishment!" The 2p ordered.

 _Punishment..._ The word echoed in Toris' head as he felt his heart quicken and his body begin to hyperventilate. A surprised look flashed before on his torturer's face, before turning to a smirk of amusement. "Now that's interesting. Your heartbeat just quickened, and judging by the fear flashing within those eyes of yours, I can tell it was something I just said. Tell me, what is it about the word punishment that terrifies you?" Luciano asked, "Better answer or I'll have to find out for myself."

Toris looked away at the floor, regretting the words about to come out of his mouth. "R-Russia tortured me, s-saying that it was p-punishment for trying to r-reclaim my i-independence," he whispered, the words stuttering from his lips as his body began to tremble.

A triumphant grin cracked Luciano's lips. "So you do speak. I didn't think you did seeing how you didn't scream. However..." The 2p smirked as he gripped Toris' hair before throwing the nation to the floor, resulting in the Lithuanian landing on his stomach, "I think that's about to change."

As the nation attempted to sit up, the 2p pressed a boot onto Toris' back, earning a flinch from Toris as he used a knife to tear the back of the green uniform jacket in two. Luciano's eyes widened with excitement he looked at the nation now trembling like crazy, green eyes staring with a terrified expression into his red-violet orbs. "It's such a lovely feeling, knowing that you've been tortured like this before." the 2p purred, "If I wasn't so disliking of our weak 1ps, I'd ask him to join."

A gasp started to rise in Toris' chest as Luciano traced the scars. "D-Don't touch them! I-It hurts too much!" the nation stated as shut his eyes, tears starting to form in the corners, "P-Please!"

Luciano's grin widened as he pressed the knife to one of the scars, just enough to make it hurt but not enough to make it bleed. "But Toris. How am I supposed to break you if I do that?" The 2p asked as he dug into the scar.

And this time, the Lithuanian screamed.

(With Lizzie and Leonas)

Lizzie felt herself jump as she heard the scream as she and Leonas got closer to Prussia's location. "Please tell me that wasn't what I heard," she stated, feeling worried as she noticed how Leonas' pace quickened.

"That Italian bastard is going to pay. If he placed even on single cut on him," Leonas growled, the knife in his hand twirling dangerously, "I swear I will tear his limbs apart to the point of no return!"

Just as the two were about to continue, one of the halls ahead of them shattered as a figure was thrown into the wall across from the broken one. A male figure could be heard groaning as Melody walked out of the hole in the wall, cuts adorning her dress and arms and blood staining the skirt. "Give... Up yet?" she asked the unknown figure, earning a groan from the figure's mouth.

"Melody!" Lizzie called out.

The personification of Vienna noticed the two personifications rushing towards her and sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness you two are here. Luciano's got Toris trapped in one part of the room and Gilbert's been knocked out in another part of the room!" Melody exclaimed.

"Lizzie will help you with Gilbert. Where is Toris!?" Leonas asked.

Melody pointed into the room and the 2p rushed in, ignoring what just happened beforehand. The two city personifications watched him go before joining the pursuit, Lizzie hoping it wasn't too late.

(With Toris)

"Poor little Toris. Is the pain becoming too much to handle?"

Tears were pouring down the nation of Lithuania's face as Toris' cries were reduced to whimpers of fear and pain. "N-No more! It's just too much for me to deal with! P-Please just s-stop!" the nation begged.

Luciano grinned. "But you're so much fun to torture. Your screams are so much like Leonas' when he was being tortured. It's just music to my ears..." the 2p purred as he brought his knife up to another on of his scars, "And I want to hear more of them. Now... Which one should I open next?"

The cold metal on his skin forced the Lithuanian to shudder, his anxiety and fear growing as the knife traced the largest scar on his back. "Si, I think this on will do quite nicely. I think it will get the best reaction."

Toris shut his eyes and braced himself for the screams about to tear from his throat from the pain about to come. But instead of feeling pain from Luciano's knife cutting into him, the painful pressure from Luciano's boot was eased greatly, causing confusion in the nation as he felt something drapped over his shoulders.

"I would've though you'd stay down after all those torture sessions Leonas. Though I must say, I miss hearing those screams at night. They were my personal lullaby."

Toris felt himself being lifted up as he opened his eyes, a little surprised to see Leonas carrying him several feet to the nearby couch. Fear and anxiety began to fade as the 2p set him down, playing with his hair a bit before pulling his hand away, the cold air soothing the stinging cuts and making Toris drowsy. "Just rest Toris. I'll have Lizzie tend to your wounds as soon as she's done." Leonas whispered, his counterpart's eyes starting to close in exhaustion. "You've been through enough pain that I was hoping you would never have to deal with ever again."

A slow nod came from Toris as his eyes finally closed. Leonas gave his counterpart a small, sincere smile before turning towards Luciano, that kind smile turning into a vicious, insane smirk. And as his eyes locked onto the 2p italian, Luciano couldn't help but feel terrified by the spark of insanity in Leonas' eyes.

"So... Luciano. How should I make you pay for hurting my other half?"

To Luciano, it seemed the temperature dropped about 20 degrees.

 **Looks like Leonas is finally showing the murderous, insane side of him that wants to kill Luciano at last. This is going to make it kinda interesting to say the least, because now we can fully see what exactly Leonas is right now. Truthfully though, there's two sides of Leonas that are part of his personality. Like all 2ps, he's got a sadistic, snapped, insane side to him (As we'll see next chapter), but he's also got a side to him that doesn't want anyone to hurt Toris. And like what we just saw, that true, sadistic side of him will only come out if Luciano's around, or if Toris is badly tortured.**

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Remember to read, review, and favorite if you enjoyed this story. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think we both know something big is gonna happen based on the last chapter, so let's just start this chapter. Btw, thank you for the review last chapter CiaofromItaly. I hope you're ready to see the results of this chapter.**

 **Btw, sorry for the crappy battle scenes in this chapter everyone. I suck at them. But just to be on the safe side, I'm going to ask this: Should I up the rating for this chapter? This gets kinda violent and bloody on Leonas' part.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 15 True Madness

Lizzie couldn't help but shudder as she helped Melody heal Gilbert's wounds. To her it seemed like the temperature was quickly going down to suit one of the 2ps, since when they got angry, a cold aura would surround them within a fifty feet radius. And judging by how quickly the temperature was falling, she knew who was mad.

"Leonas is pissed off," Lizzie stated.

Melody raised an eyebrow as she healed Gilbert's wounds, shuddering from the cold energy radiating around them. "I would've thought you would freak out from his energy. It's not normal." the city pointed out.

Lizzie shook her head. "His rage is not targeted on us, but rather Luciano. He's rather protective of Toris, and will go off on anyone who hurts or tortures him. Russia's know this from when Lithuania finally declared independence years ago. Leonas paid him back for all the torture he inflicted on Toris by scarring his back," the personification of London explained, "If there's even one scratch on Toris from torture, he will put you through hell."

"And Melanie stated that he was tortured by Luciano and Kuro for 20 years until he snapped. He's still recovering from that and could go off on the 2p in an instant." Melody stated.

An extended pause grew as both young woman's eyes widened. "Oh... Bloody hell we're screwed!" Lizzie stated.

(With Leonas)

"I have been waiting for this for a long time Luciano."

Luciano growled as he glared at Leonas, the maddening smirk on the 2p's face widening. "You haven't exactly made any progress on trying to take revenge. I would've thought after 20 years of my treatment you would've returned the favor," The 2p pointing out.

A chuckle escaped Leonas lips as he circled Luciano. "Unlike you, who is too rash and tends to get right to the point, I actually take pride and be patient in my claiming my rewards." The 2p stated, his hands twirling a knife as if to taunt Luciano, "But honestly. Did you really think I wouldn't want revenge?"

Luciano gripped his knife, before smirking. "All we did was play a little game Leonas for a while." the italian purred, and finally Leonas' smirk fell, turning into a deadly growl.

"Torturing me with knifes, weapons, chemicals, fire, and recordings of Toris screaming for 20 years until I snapped is not a game Luciano. Games are supposed to be fun." Leonas stated, eyes flashing murderously.

A small laugh escaped Luciano's lips. "It was fun. For me."

An almost animal-like growl escaped Leonas as he flung the knife at the italian. Luciano grinned as he did a backflip to dodge the knife, and as he came down he grabbed the knife mid-air before landing. "Don't press your luck Luciano. I have you exactly where I want you, and I won't let a chance to hurt you like this slip away from me." Leonas growled.

Luciano's grin widened. "We'll see who hurts who," The 2p stated as he ran at Leonas.

(With Lizzie)

"What are we going to do Lizzie? Someone's gonna get hurt if they get in his way." Melody asked.

"I wish I knew Melody. But honestly the most we can really do is let him at Luciano until he retreats. A 2p battling is trouble, especially if you're in the line of fire. Don't get out of the way, and you'll be knocked out faster that throwing up my brother's scones." Lizzie explained, before turning her head to the battle in front of them, "Leonas may be on our side, but he's still a 2p to be reckoned with. Anger him, and all hell breaks loose."

"Ja. And that's why he was so fun to break."

Melody and Lizzie snapped their attention towards the broken wall, where Lutz was standing in front of the exit. "You really didn't think I would be taken down did you? Nein. We recover from our battles quite easily, unlike you city personifications." The 2p stated as he approached to two women.

Only to get hit by a frying pan in the back of the head. Lizzie watched as Lutz fell face forward unconcious, revealing Hungary holding her frying pan up and a somewhat exhausted Austria. "Attacking a person when they're trying to heal up a former nation. That's low, even for a 2p," Elizabeta pointed out as she and Austria approached Lizzie, "Are you all right?"

Melody nodded. "Ja. We'll be alright. Gilbert's been badly injured though. And Toris..." Both the musician and Lizzie looked over at the personification of Lithuania. Toris seemed to be in a fitfull slumber, and several of his wounds were still dripping blood. "He's in bad shape. Luciano was torturing him before Lizzie and Leonas arrived." Melody stated.

Elizabeta nodded. "I'll send for Norway to help with Toris' wounds. Right now you two should focus on helping out Leonas. He's probably gonna need some help sooner or later." the nation stated.

Lizzie shook her head. "Leonas won't need our help. He's beyond pissed and wouldn't accept the help anyways. This is a grudge match between the two. And there's an unspoken rule between nations and personifications. 1p and 2p alike."

The other personifications shuddered. "Don't ever get in the way of another nation's grudge match."

(With Leonas)

"Come now, Leonas. Is that really all you got? I would've thought 20 years of torture would've made you stronger."

Leonas growled as he kicked at Luciano, flinching slightly as a knife grazed his cheek. "You're nothing but a coward yourself Luciano. Has torturing people made you soft?" he asked.

Luciano smirked. "I should be asking the same thing. You cared for a weakling 1p of yourself that was to weak to regain his own freedom for over 50 years. You must've really gone soft if it you helped him." The 2p stated, enjoying the look of anger growing on Leonas' face, "Whatever happened to that powerful, sadistic nation that would put others through hell if they pissed him off?"

"That side of me disappeared years ago when you broke Natalie," Leonas growled. "And if you think I'll let you do the same to Toris, you're sadly mistaken! Approach him again, and I'll make sure both you and Kuro are sent back to our world in body bags."

The second he was finished, the 2p threw a punch at Luciano's face, forcing the 2p to block with both hands. Leonas' maddening grin grew as he used a knife in his free hand to stab his opponent in the gut, resulting in Luciano coughing up blood in the Lithuanian's face. "So the great Luciano Vargas is wounded at last. I wonder... what would your comrades say if they saw you in this sorry, pathetic state?" Leonas asked.

Luciano's head bowed, and his arms fell beside him as a maddening chuckle escaped the 2p of Lithuania's lips, the blood making his face look more intimidating and terrifying. "What's wrong?" he asked as he lifted Luciano by the neck with a hand, "Nothing to say about being defeated?"

A shudder shook Luciano's body, but before Leonas could taunt the 2p, a maddening giggle of his own escaped his lips as he looked up, Luciano's face stained with blood. "I should really be asking you that. After all, what would happen if little Toris regained conscious and saw you in this bloodied, snapped state?" The 2p asked.

Leonas felt his emotions conflict as he flinched, and that gave Luciano all the time he needed to pull back out of the hold. "You are lucky, Leonas Laurinaitis. If it wasn't for this stomach wound I'd kill you here and now. However, it's going to be a while before I can, so you'd better be prepared. Next time you won't get away with attacking me so easily." Luciano stated as he looked around, "Lutz! We're retreating! Lutz?"

"Better give up Luciano. He's unconscious and unable to move."

Leonas' eyes widened as he and Luciano turned, revealing Lizzie, Melody, and the personifications of Austria and Hungary approaching them. "I thought it was an unspoken rule that we never interupt a nation's grudge match," The 2p stated.

"He admited defeat when he called a retreat." Lizzie pointed out, "Besides, Toris is gonna need medical attention for those wounds."

Leonas nodded. "Alright, you have a fair point." The 2p stated before turning back towards Luciano. "So Luciano. Do you surrender?"

Luciano's eyes locked onto the ceiling ever so slightly, and both Lizzie and Leonas grew pale as the hidden smirk on Luciano's face revealed itself. "I do not. And I believe it is farewell for now!"

Everyone else watched as Luciano quickly snaked his way through the group in the room, despite the wound's pain, and snatched up the unconscious 2p of Germany before crashing into a window and jumping. "Arrivederci Leonas! Until the next time we meet in battle!" Luciano laughed as he disappeared into the night.

A extended silence went through the group, before Leonas punched a nearby wall. "Damn it!"

(Several minutes later)

"Good thing Gilbert has some good resistance. All he really got were several knife wounds and a concussion from hitting his head on the floor. As for Toris, that might be a problem. The damage he suffered from Luciano's torture tonight wasn't enough to kill him, so he'll need about a day or two of rest, and he'll be alright physically. Mentally, however, that might be a different story."

Lizzie said nothing as she and Melody watched Lukas diagnosed Gilbert and Toris' conditions, gazing over at the Lithuanian's counterpart from time to time. Leonas by his counterpart's bed, the blood from Luciano washed off his face and eyes covered by his hair. "He'll pull through. He'll probably be a little paranoid around Russia for a few hours because of some of those scars being opened were from Ivan, but he'll pull through." the 2p explained, his voice sounding sore.

The personification of Norway nodded. "I can understand that. Tino was in that position once, and he would not like to go back," Lukas pointed out, "But we've got to get somewhere with this. With Luciano and Lutz out there, every single one of us is vulnerable to their attacks. We're gonna have to do contact the others and have them arrive here before they're targeted as well."

Lizzie nodded in agreement. "I agree with you on this Lukas. There's about 20 personifications who haven't been at this meeting, and each them are at more risk cause they haven't been warned. After all, Three members of the nordic five aren't here, right?"

Another nod escaped Lukas. "It's not just them though. There are other nations and cities that'll need to be here. Especially now that... Well..." Lukas seemed hesistant to speak up, as if he was hiding something. And that was something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Something wrong Lukas?" Lizzie asked, "You look like you're hiding something."

Lukas looked around before sighing with defeat. "The nordic five has a new family member to the group. You know how some personifications of cities are born at different times, instead of when the city is confirmed?" he asked.

Lizzie nodded. "You have a new personification for on of your cities?" she asked.

Lukas gave the nation a nod. "A rather young personification of my capital, Cslo. And as much as I want to keep the nordic five from this, our newest member is too young and would make an easy target." The Nordic explained.

"I see. But if you want to keep your newest member safe, they're gonna have to come here."

Lukas looked over at Melody, a little surprised by the blunt response. "I know you are worried about the others, Lukas, but it's safer if they're here. Just because your eyes seem emotionless, doesn't mean I can't tell your emotions. Being your apprentice when I first discovered my magic touch proved that," The Austrian woman stated.

The nordic looked at Melody for a few seconds, before giving a rough chuckle. "You never cease to amaze me Melody. No wonder why you and Gilbert get along so well. You two should go on a date when he's better." Lukas stated, ignoring the look of shock on the personification of Vienna's face as he turned towards Lizzie. "It'll probably take all night for them to come, but I'll make sure they arrive by tomorrow morning."

Lizzie nodded, "Alright then. One more thing though. What's your new member's name?"

Lukas seemed to give the group a smile. "I'll tell you when they arrive. It seems more formal."

 **Yeah... Sorry if this chapter seemed kinda bad. Like I said, I'm bad at battle chapters, and unless I add something in it, it's just really short. I kinda want to keep the chapter word count between 2000 to 3000 words, that's all.**

 **Anyways, next chapter gonna be slightly filler, but we do get back to Kiku in the next chapter. That's it for now. Remember to read, review, and favorite if you like this story. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So in this chapter, we're gonna get a few new characters, one of which I'll be making a story involving her and the nordics. But later on in the chapter, we will be getting back to Kiku, so be patient. Also, we get a slightly OC Norway/Lukas this chapter, as you'll see why.**

 **Oh, and you guys didn't think I'd forget about what happened to Romano in chapters 3 and 4 did you?**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 16 The calm before the storm, part 1

"Oh my goodness!"

"She's so cute!"

"Why didn't you tell us about her!?"

Lizzie looked at Lukas, who was busy pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now you see why I didn't want to bring her here. I knew that you and the other ladies here would act like this," The nordic stated as he tried to walk towards the currently swarmed Tino, "Could you all make room please.

Melody broke away from the group of women surrounding the nordic nation. "Lukas, she's so adorable! Why didn't you tell any of us about her!?" The personification of Vienna asked.

"I was going to eventually. But she was just too young to come to these meetings. She'd actually prefer if I stayed with her than go to these meetings," Lukas pointed out as the other women gave him room to see Tino, "Are these women bothering you Valerie?"

Amused eyes stared into Lukas' own blue orbs as Tino handed the nordic the little city personification in his hands. Valerie had pale skin, blank, blue eyes similar to the nordic, and very pale, icy pink hair that reached her shoulders, a detatched curl floating to the side. The little girl wore a deep blue and silver renaissance based dress and hat that looked slightly big on her, a silver cross-shaped hair clip attached to the right side of her bangs.

"Daddy? Who are all these people?" She asked before yawning, earning awws from the women in the room. Even Belarus, who seemed to be cold-hearted at times, fell in love with how adorable the two looked.

Lizzie watched Lukas blush slightly before he continued. "This is Valerie Bondevik, the personification of Cslo, and our newest nordic. She's very shy, so please don't crowd her too much." the nordic stated, resulting in the female nations backing up a few steps as he looked down at the little girl in his hands, "Did you miss daddy?"

Valerie nodded, giving Lukas a small, sleepy smile. "It wasn't much fun with Uncle Finny and Uncle Sweden, and Uncle Den was busy being very stupid with Mr. Puffin. I wish I could come with you to your work Daddy." The little girl stated.

Several of the women snickered at the nicknames she gave the other nordics as Valerie snuggled into Lukas arm. "Well don't worry Valerie. Next time I'll make sure you're able to come, alright?"

Valerie nodded as Lukas carried her away from the women. "I'll meet up with you at the meeting, alright Lizzie? Valerie's probably still tired from the trip and probably needs some rest before the meeting commences," Lukas stated, earning nods from the city personification as he walked away.

Lizzie smiled as the magic trio member vanished from her view and the 2p of Lithuania entered the room. "What the hell is with all the noise this early in the morning?" Leonas asked, before yawning.

"You've been up all night, I'm guessing?" Lizzie asked.

Leonas gave her a sleepy nod. "I wanted to keep an eye on Toris in case something like what happened last night happened again," The 2p explained, "Arthur kicked me out about an hour ago to get some rest, and as much as I want to protect Toris right now, I can't do it with low energy. So do me a favor and keep an eye on Toris. Also, stay out of Toris' room for the next 10 hours. I'm really tired."

Lizzie nodded as Leonas left the room, before peeking his head back in. "And anyone who wakes me early is getting a knife in the shoulder." he threatened before disappearing one more time.

As soon as the room started getting less crowded, the personification of London sighed with relief before leaning back on a wall. "This just keeps getting more and more stress inducing," Lizzie stated.

"Ah, chica. You just need to know your limits and know when you need to rest."

Lizzie looked over to see Antonio and two other personifications walking over to her. The one on Antonio's left was a young woman with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. She wore a ruffled, dark purple top with a pair of beige shorts, and brown sandals. Her hair was tucked into a high, messy ponytail, revealing a scar on the right side of her shoulder.

"Now now, Tonio. Lizzie's doing her best, right Jose?" The woman asked.

Jose, a tanned, young man with messy red-brown hair and green eyes smiled, his outfit similar to the one Antonio wore. "That's right Maya. But it's also important for one to take a break and have a siesta once and a while." The male stated.

Lizzie smiled. "What can I do for the personifications of Barcalona and Madrid today?" she asked.

Maya smiled. "I was just wondering why we're all here. Every single personification in one place seems a little extreme, no?" The personification of Barcalona pointed out.

"Ah, but you have not been here for the other meetings chica. Lizzie will explain what I'm talking about at this meeting, right?" Antonio asked.

Lizzie nodded. "Trust me when I say that you'll need to hear this."

(With Kiku)

 _I'm almost there! Just a little bit more..._

Kiku felt himself sigh with relief as the final chain trapping him broke. A quick check proved that he was able to fully move, and a quick search helped him realize that although they were trapped in a world, his katana was still there by his side. _It looks like Kuro forgot to take away our weapons when he sent us here. That's gonna prove to be his downfall when we finally get out._ The nation thought as he looked around the area that surrounded the axis trio.

"Grr... that 2p bastard is going to pay for what he did to my brother!"

Brown eyes flashed with surprise as the nation looked behind him, unable to see the source of the voice. "Romano-san! You're here too?" Kiku asked.

"That you Kiku?"

"Hai. Where are you!?"

"Hold on! I'll come to you."

Kiku watched as the southern half of Italy appeared out of the darkness, a dark chain wrapped around his leg as he walked. His jacket was torn in multiple spots, and a large sword wound peaked out from under it. "You guys look like you've been through the same hell I've been," Lovino stated.

Kiku nodded. "Kuro and Luciano got to all of us. And if that's bad enough, Kuro managed to play mind games with Feliciano and hypnotized him before sending him here."

"I know. I was taken down by that 2p bastard because I overheard him hypnotizing him. Just so you know, I got no grudge against you, but I do have on with Kuro."

"Join the club. Need any help with that chain?"

"I was hoping someone could help with that. It's getting annoying."

Kiku nodded as he sliced the chain off of Lovino's leg, earning a nod of thanks in return. "Finally! The damn thing was hurting my leg. So, got anyway of getting our asses out of here?" The southern half of Italy asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do. Lizzie's 2p is waiting for us in her world. Apparently, war basicly broke out against out 2ps and Kuro brought it to our world. So what we're gonna do is go to Lizzie's world and convince their victims to team up with us. All we need to do is wait for Lindsey to get us out of here."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Try to befriend 2ps? Sounds like a risky deal if you ask me. But if it's all we got, might as well go ahead with it."

Kiku nodded. "We're almost free from this place. All we gotta do is wait."

(With Lizzie)

"How long will it be until they'll be able to enter into your world Lindsey?"

Lizzie felt herself playing with Toris' hair as she talked to her 2p in the mirror. Lindsey was busy placing weapons out on the table, excitement blazing in her blue eyes. "I'll be able to get them through tonight if I finish up all of the preparations now. Last time I checked Kiku broke free of all his chains and is currently getting the others out of their own."

A small smile formed on Lizzie's face. "That's good to know. The sooner Kiku is out of there, the safer he'll be from Kuro. He maybe in a dangerous world, but I can tell from what happened last night that he'll be alright." The london personification stated.

Lindsey nodded. "Speaking of last night, where's Leonas? I thought he'd be by Toris' side after the attack last night." she asked.

"Arthur kicked him out so he could rest. He hasn't slept since he came here, so I'm watching Toris till he wakes up."

Once again, the 2p nodded. "Leonas would always stress his limits worrying about Toris. He didn't always, but during his 20 years of torture, Luciano would play videos of Toris screaming in pain from Russia's torture. How he got those videos, we don't know, but it really pained Leonas to hear those screams. When he fully broke free from our axis, he still had nightmares of those screams, and everytime I would visit him, I'd catch him by his bathroom mirror at one point or another, pressing his hand against the glass. He could always sense his and Toris' connection by pressing on the mirror, even after he returned to our world. It always helped him calm down, and after a while the nightmares began to fade." Lindsey explained.

"Those two have a strong connection don't they?" Lizzie asked.

"They do. Leonas is a little bit unstable now, but Toris helps keep him in check. Just like Leonas did for Toris in the past."

The two women chuckled. "I better get back to working on the preparations. Let me know how the meeting went later."

Lizzie watched her 2p fade from the mirror before she heard a groan from the Lithuanian's bed. Lizzie watched as Toris tried to sit up, flinching in pain while he tried to stay conscious. "Take it easy Toris. You've been out cold for a while and Lukas just healed your wounds." Lizzie pointed out.

Toris nodded, flinching from the pain before settling back on the pillow. "What happened?" he asked.

"Luciano tortured you a bit, covered you in a bunch of knife wounds, and was about to reopen a rather large scar on your back. Fortunately Leonas made it in time and sent the italian bastard packing with a few wounds of his own. I don't think he'll be pestering us for a few days. Even though us nations have increased healing speed, a stomach wound takes time to heal." Lizzie stated.

The Lithuanian gave the city a weak smile. "Thanks. I tried to hold him off as much as I could, but in the end it just became too painful for me." Toris explained quietly, his voice still sounding sore from all the screaming, "Where's Leonas? I thought he would be watching me like a hawk after last night."

"Sleeping. Arthur kinda kicked him out and made him get some rest, so I've been keeping watch for about two hours."

Toris gave a weak chuckle. "That sounds like something Arthur would do. You're lucky to have him as an older brother Lizzie." The Lithuania stated, before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

The nation nodded. "I've had worse. How about Gilbert? How's he doing?" Toris asked.

"He'll be alright. He took a lot less than you did, and Lukas let him go about an hour ago to pester the new arrivals. We kinda had to bring every single personification here to let them know about the growing situation." Lizzie stated.

"Yeah, and it's interfering with my sleep. Not that it matters though. Two hours is all I need to get back to full strength."

Lizzie and Toris watched as Leonas stumbled into the room, a bottle of ginger ale in one hand and a piece of cheesecake in the other. "I thought you might need something in your stomach after what happened last night, so I swiped a few things out of the kitchen and snuck into here when Arthur wasn't looking. I gotta admit, whoever made the cheesecake's a good chef. Snuck a second piece with me but I ate it on the way here." The 2p stated as he set the items on Toris' lap, "You doing alright Toris?"

The Lithuania nodded. "I'll be alright. Just keep me away as far away from Ivan during the meeting if that's alright. He triggers my attacks most of the time. And Luciano brought up one of the the triggers that I'd rather not talk about. I'm already paranoid as is." Toris stated before beginning to eat, "Thanks for the food Leonas."

"No problem. I kinda let Lizzie know that you're usually a little paranoid if someone tortures you. But like she probably said, Luciano's not going after us for a while. A stomach wound like the one I left on him won't heal that easily."

Toris nodded. "I just hope the others will be alright. With very little information and no one to get it out of we're stuck at a dead end."

Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wait. Melanie said that four 2ps entered this world when the mirror broke. Kuro, Luciano, Lutz, and Flavio, aka 2p Romano." The city stated, looking over at the southern italian's bed across from them.

Leonas nodded. "That's right. But our world's Romano is nowhere to be found. We think he might've gone of the radar."

A groan from the bed across from the two caught their attention as Romano sat up, but for some reason the nation's hair had changed, becoming blond instead of it's darker color. "I can't believe Kuro and fratello did that to my body. Luciano needs to take proper care of his victims, even if one of those is myslf."

The 2p Romano noticed he wasn't alone, and swallowed nervously as he notice Lizzie, Leonas, and Toris across from him. "Aw crap."

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about him being off the radar anymore Leonas."

 **So yeah, we got a lot of information this chapter, but sense we got a lot of info, we're gonna split this into a few chapters. But don't worry, there's still more to come!**

 **For my qyestion of the day, what do you think Luciano and the other 2ps are planning now that their first attack failed? Let me know what you think in the reviews and i'll get back onto that next chapter!**

 **That's it for now. Until next time, this is Warrior signing out. And in the meantime...**

 **Drop a review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I kinda left off the last chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger, with Flavio waking up and taking over Lovino's body, but that's where we're gonna pick up at a bit first in this chapter, then focus more of Toris and Leonas. Next chapter is the big group conference/meeting, and then the chapter after that we're gonna get almost a full chapter with the trapped axis boys.**

 **So without further ado, I don't own hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 17 The calm before the storm part 2

"You're hiding something Flavio! And based by the fact that it's been about three hours, you're damn persistent on keeping it secret!"

Lizzie couldn't help but smirk as she watched Leonas and Hera interrogated the 2p of Romano, Flavio covered in several bruises. After the 2p had woken up, he was immediately taken into a interrogation room, while the other nations argued over who would be stern enough to ask him questions until he answered. And that's when Toris gave them the best idea they ever heard.

Allow Leonas, Lizzie, Antonio, Toris, and Hera to question Flavio. Which was what was happening now. Well... Sort of.

"This is either the best show I've ever seen or we've been hanging out with our 2ps a bit too much. But hey, it's made both Hera's Leonas' day. Nice idea Toris." Lizzie stated as she handed the personification of Spain a bowl of popcorn.

"Damn... I think Leonas is a bad influence on you. This is something I thought a 2p would say, not you." Antonio pointed out.

Toris shrugged as he watched Leonas try to calm down Hera, flinching as she punched him in the gut. "The sad thing is, Hera's the one pulling the punches in this one, and Leonas is trying to calm her down, not the other way around." The nation stated as Leonas exited the room, "Are you okay Leonas?"

The 2p nodded as he leaned on a wall. "That woman's got a powerful punch if I came out here. Add in the fact that the Romano of your world is her boyfriend and it borderlines a grudge match. And you know the rules about that." Leonas stated as he sat down and took a drink of water.

"No one gets in the way of a grudge match." The other three nations stated as they watched the scene in front of them.

"You're not gonna be able to keep it quiet at this rate Flavio. Why don't you fess up, tell us your brother's plans and release the man I love from your damn control!" Hera stated.

Flavio smirked. "And if I don't?"

Hera growled as she glared at the italian. "I'll make sure you don't ever leave this room in one piece."

"Well, then you're gonna be waiting a long time, cause I'd never betray my little brother like that. It's an older brother's job to make sure they're younger is protected after all." Flavio pointed out, playing the scarf around his neck, "Though I must admit, you have more spunk than your 2p. Athena's more philosophical than physical."

Outside of the interogation room, Leonas nodded. "He's technically right. Athena's a woman who knows how to fight, but prefers philosophy to battle. But she's more powerful than she lets on. And that's only the tip of the iceberg. Luciano learned that the first time he time to torture her." The 2p stated.

"Lindsey told me about her somewhat. She's the only one who could take on Luciano's mind games and still stay mentally sane, right?" Lizzie asked.

"Close. That's part of the reason. She played mind games with Luciano as payback for breaking one of her friends. And she still hasn't forgiven him for it. We 2ps do not forgive grudges easily. Some are still cruel with others for what they did."

Lizzie nodded as she turned back to the interrogation room. "We've been going at this for about four hours Flavio. So I'll give you a choice. Either tell us what your brother's plans are, or I'll get Arthur to use his magic to search your mind." Hera threatened.

Flavio smirked. "Like that's going to help you. I said it once, and I'll say it again. I won't betray my little brother." The 2p stated as he played with the scarf.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Hera, and a smirk lit up her face. "Tell me something Flavio. How much do you value that scarf of yours?"

Flavio's eyes widened as the city pulled the scarf off of his neck and kept it out of his reach. "Apparently a lot if your eyes widened. So I got a proposal. Tell us what your brother is planning, and I won't give this scarf to Leonas to 'accidently' set on fire. Do we have a deal?" Hera asked.

Leonas grinned as the 2p of southern italy paled. "Damn she's evil. That's something even I wouldn't do. Props for her for on that one," The 2p stated, earning goggles from the others.

"T-That's blackmail!" Flavio exclaimed.

"Call it what you want, but I always get my way. Do we have a deal?"

Flavio growled as he looked down at the table. "Fine. You win. I'll tell you what I know. Just give back the scarf. Mio fratello made it for me when we were younger. It means a lot to me." the 2p explained.

Hera nodded as she handed the scarf back. Outside of the room, Leonas pouted. "Well sucks. I was actually looking forward to him saying no so I could burn the scarf." The 2p of Lithuania stated as the group stood up to leave, earning a few giggles from Lizzie and Toris.

"Why don't you three focus on the meeting and get something to eat. Senorita Hera and I will take care of things here." Antonio stated.

(Several minutes later)

"So now that that's taken care of, what should we do? I mean, since Luciano's retreated and Flavio's captured, we're kinda at a stalemate."

Lizzie nodded as the trio sat down to eat. "Toris is right. With Luciano retreating, we've bought ourselves some time, even if it's a small amount." the city stated before taking a bite of her food, flinching at the taste, "Alright, who put my brother in charge of making scones?"

The two Lithuanians looked at the scone on their plate and took several bites spitting it out. "I hate to say this one, but Oliver's cupcakes taste better than this crap." Leonas pointed out, before spitting the scone into a napkin and placing it on his plate

"Never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth Leonas, but I'm agreeing with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have to talk to my brother about staying out of the kitchens and let the others cook." Lizzie declared as she stood up and left, leaving the two personifications of Lithuania to themselves.

The 2p smiled while he played with his counterpart's hair. "You did well suggesting the whole torture interrogation Toris. If I didn't know better, I would say that you we're influenced a bit from hanging out with me for so long," Leonas chuckled as they ate.

Toris smiled, but frowned when he noticed Ivan walking towards them, and Leonas felt his counterpart subconsciously grab his left hand. Distrust and anger flashed in the 2p's eyes as the nation approached, placing his free hand around the knife attached to his belt. "What the hell do you want Ivan?"

Ivan smiled, eyes closed to prevent the 2p from telling what he was thinking. "I was just wondering if little Toris would like to sit with us like we used to back then. If that's alright," The russian stated.

Toris felt his heart race as he looked at his counterpart, reading the 2p's eyes as if they were saying something. _Calm down. Ivan's trying to get you to panic. Take a deep breath, and refuse his offer. If he doesn't go away, I'll deal with him personally._

Toris nodded internally as he took a deep breath and looked Ivan straight in the eye. "I'm afraid I must decline. I'm happy just hanging out with Leonas. Perhaps another time." The nation explained, hoping the Russian bought the excuse.

The Lithuanian's excuse was bought as he saw Ivan sigh. "Alright then. I hope that we at least get to sit together like old times at least while we're here though Toris," The Russian stated as he walked away, resulting in Toris sighing in relief.

"This probably wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't for the fact that Luciano opened some of the scars on my back when he tortured me last night," Toris whispered quiet enough for only his counterpart to hear.

Leonas nodded as he released Toris' hand and placed his now free hand on his back. He watched Toris' body stiffen as it made contact with a scar on his back, before relaxing as the 2p gently traced them. Feliks may knew about the scars on Toris' back, but only Leonas was allowed to touch them from time to time.

"They're a painful reminder of your past, aren't they?" he asked, earning a nod from his counterpart.

"They're often the first thing that I feel in the mornings, and the only thing that keep me from losing it after a nightmare of my past. Each scar is a reminder of my fight for independance, a haunting echo of what Ivan did to me. The pain I feel from them from time to time is the price I paid for something fought for," Toris stated as he closed his eyes, the scar-tracing relaxing him and slowing his heart down.

Leonas nodded as he thought of his own scars hidden underneath his clothes. Like his counterpart, he was wary of letting others see the scars on his body. And the ones he did show were only the shallow knife wounds from Luciano on his arms, like what he showed Lizzie the previous night.

"He won't take your freedom ever again Toris. If he does, I'll fight to get it back. And Luciano won't take mine either. They broke us. But we came back stronger than ever." Leonas whispered into Toris' ear, "We won't them take us down.

Toris gave his counterpart a faint nod, his eyes staying closed as his breaths became steady. Leonas couldn't help but feel worried about Toris' future. He knew he was lucky last night when he got there in time. But would he be lucky enough to keep him safe and sane in the times to come? He wasn't sure.

As Leonas looked up, he noticed the smirk on Kuro's face as he stared at the two personifications, red eyes briefly flashing as if to taunt him. _You can't keep him safe forever Leonas. Sooner or later he will be in our hands, and you'll be forced to watch as we torture him. And there's nothing you'll be able to do about it._

The smirk on his face was wiped off when Leonas glared at him. _You won't get your hands on him. And If you try, I'll come after you first and put you six feet under!_

Kuro seemed to get the message, as he then turned to Yao and continued with what he thought was a facade to the others. Satisfied with getting the message out, Leonas turned back towards his counterpart. "The axis won't get their hands on you Toris. They're gonna have to go through me to get at you. And even though they tortured me, they haven't taken me down yet. Just look at the wounds Luciano's probably dealing with." the 2p pointed out, earning a chuckle from the other.

"Thank you, Leonas. I probably wouldn't be where I am because of your help," Toris whispered as his counterpart played with his hair.

"It should be me thanking you Toris," Leonas admitted, "Most of the other 2ps may say different, but we're opposite sides of the same coin. We've both had our troubled pasts, but it's a 2p's mission to help the 1p if both feel threatened. And years ago, when I first saw you through the mirror, it was the first time I truly felt worried for another's life."

Toris smiled. "We've both been through a lot in our pasts, but we couldn't have done it without each other."

Leonas nodded in agreement as Lizzie returned to the table, several plates of cake in her hands. "Looks like Melody beat me to the punch on kicking Arthur out of the kitchen. She's a nice friend and piano player, but don't get in her or Roderich's way in the kitchen. The two prefer order in the kitchen when they're making sacher torte," The city stated as she sat down, "Now then, what did I miss?"

"A little bit of drama with Ivan, but other than that, nothing much." Leonas explained.

"What!? You didn't stick a knife in him did you!? Cause the last thing I want to hear is you accidently picking a fight with Ivan and seriously wounding him."

"Believe me, you have no idea how tempted I am to at this point."

 **Yeah... Leonas' has extreme hatred for Ivan, and will not let that grudge got. Although, who does he hate more at this point? Luciano or Ivan? I'll leave that answer to you guys.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. I apologize if these past few chapters have been slightly uneventful, but we'll be getting back into the action soon, just wait and see.**

 **Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So now things are gonna start picking up the pace, since this is where the war is officially declared on the 2p axis. And I'm excited for what's to come, because we got a doosy of a chapter today!**

 **Also, quick Shoutout to Patient Harmony fora review she gave me. Thank you so much! I'll admit, I was inspired by your story, Game of Mirrors (Btw, go vote on it for the hetalia awards everyone, it's awesome!) for mind games, though the axis is really the only one play them.**

 **Let's get on with the story! I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 18 Revealed

"Good to know everyone managed to arrive here without any trouble. I'm sure by now at least one of us here have alerted you of the situation, am I right?"

Lizzie felt herself sigh with relief as every personification in the room nodded. "I just can't believe that we have a war on our hands! And with our 2ps no doubt!" Tino pointed out, before noticing Leonas looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression, "Well, almost all of our 2ps. No offense Leonas."

"None taken. But you're all gonna need to take deal with what's going to happen. Luciano, Kuro, and Lutz are sadistic and will torture you for fun," Leonas stated, looking around at some of the other nations in the room and noticing Lukas protecting Valerie, "But if you all work together, you'll stand a much better chance of surviving what's to come."

"So what's exactly the plan? We can't exactly just attack them if we don't know where they are." Mathias pointed out, "Not to mention, they'll probably go back for more of their allies."

"You're right on that. And that's why we're gonna do the same thing." Lizzie stated, "According to Leonas, Luciano's got quite a few enemies besides our friend here. He's made enemies with the Prussia, Belarus, Paris, Athens, Canada, and quite a few more. And Leonas has decent terms with Allen there."

Leonas snorted with amusement as Alfred back away from him. "Relax Mr. Hero. If he's on our side then you don't have to worry about him being a prick. You got to remember out history is different than yours. He's actually is more mellowed out now, but will take your head off with a baseball bat if you piss him off." The 2p explained, smirking as Alfred swallowed nervously. "The point is he's more trust-worthy than some of the others."

"And right now that kinda makes a difference because of how rare trustworthy 2ps are, Mr. Leonas?" Valerie asked.

"That's right. And there are few who could agree to helping a 1p, the few being the ones I listed, and one more. You have a gentle 2p named Freyja who could easily become a good friend and ally if we told her. A common rule in our world is we never go after a city or micronation for attacks. It's unfair and just plain inhumane, and it's a rule that Luciano's broken many times before."

Leonas watched as Valerie smiled and Lukas nodded in approval before letting the 2p continue. "So what we're planning on doing is sending several 1ps to our world to convince them. The group already knows what their mission is and will be arriving there tonight." Leonas explained, "Germany, and the Italy brothers are preparing to go through."

The room went silent as the others looked at the 2p in disbelief. "W-What!? That's impossible! Ludwig taken captive just days ago! It's impossible for us to regain control of our bodies so early. The last time the 2ps took over proved that, no?" Francis pointed out.

"That's where your guess is right, yet wrong at the same time Uncle Francis. You see, I found out that all those taken over by their 2ps have been sealed inside a mirror world between ours and theirs," Lizzie explained as she gazed around the room, "And the people there include Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino and..."

The personification of London noticed how Kuro's eyes widened and how pale he got as their gazes connect. "Kiku Honda."

A resonating gasp escaped the room as he quickly stood up, a hand quickly placed on his katana. "Leonas had his suspicions when he first arrived here and told me, and I quickly made the connection when I heard Kiku's voice call out to me. Also, I saw the covered mirror in your room, and saw Kiku within. You've been caught red-handed Kuro." Lizzie stated.

Kuro bowed his head, but Lizzie noticed the amusement in the smirk forming on his face as the white uniform he wore becoming stained with black . "So I've finally been revealed," he exclaimed as he looked up, the gentle brown eyes replaced by psychotic red, "But that really doesn't matter. Kiku's mind is already warped by my lies and mind games. He already thinks that he's me, and that I'm Kiku! He'll never be able to-"

A blast of energy cut the 2p off as he was forced to dodge. "I already know about the mind games you played with both Kiku and Feliciano, and I'm happy to say he's recovering after he saw me. Those chains you trapped him in are already breaking. It won't be long."

Kuro growled as Lizzie stood up, her hand glowing green before forming a blade of energy. "You messed with the wrong woman Kuro. Ever hear of the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn?'" she asked, "Well you messed with my emotions. And now, you're gonna pay for it!"

Everyone besides the two nations moved to the sides of the room as Lizzie charged towards the 2p. Kuro smirked as he sidestepped, then countered with his own blade. "A young woman like you has no business getting into a war. What makes you think that I won't just kill you here and now?" the 2p asked.

"Cause she's got us!"

Kuro and Lizzie stopped to look at the remaining members of the magic city six. Hera had her shield in one hand, and a spear made of purple magic in the other aimed straight at the 2p. Light purple and blue magic was being manipulated in Melody's hands, mixing with Antoinette's rose red. An aura of electricity surrounded Kyoko and mingled with the fiery energy Angie created.

"Everyone..." Lizzie breathed.

"Well how cute. I'd love to stick around, but even I know when I'm outnumbered in a fight. So before I go, I'll give you a warning. Stay out of our way or suffer the wrath of the Axis. Those who get in out way will be crushed." Kuro giggled as a portal of darkness appeared and swallowed him from behind, the maddening giggle echoing as he disappeared.

After several moments of silence, Lizzie felt her anger rage as she slammed her fist into a nearby wall, leaving a dent in the surface. "Dang it! He got away!"

"Don't worry Lizzie, we'll get him next time. Kuro knows he's screwed now that he's been discovered. It won't be long till we get him." Leonas stated, patting the young woman's shoulder as he and Toris walked over.

"I hope so. But just to be on the safe side, you better hope we can get in contact with your allies soon."

No one else in the room noticed the trained eyes watching the group sharply as they talked.

(Venice, Italy)

"Kuso! That crafty little witch figured it out!"

Kuro felt his anger seethed as he entered the collisium, Luciano's trained smirk on him as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall. "Looks like someone is having a bad day. But what did you expect from one of Leonas' allies. He's a lot clever than we thought he would be when he snapped. looks like he retained his intellegence." The 2p italian pointed out.

"Ja, but we know his weak point is Toris, his 1p. He cares for him so much that he would kill someone to protect him."

The two 2ps watched as Lutz entered the ancient building, Luciano's smirk almost turning cat-like when the german walked up to him. "But both of them hav such wonderful screams. And the adreneline I felt torturing him last night was beyond what Leonas' screams gave. He would always scream outfrom the pain too quickly." Luciano pointed out as he played with Lutz's hair, "Toris is a different story, holding in his screams so much that by the time he screamed, they've reach higher octaves than his counterparts! Imagine the games we could play with him!"

Kuro smirked. "So that was you last night. I was wondering who was torturing him. Though by the look of your stomach, you bit off more than you could handle once Leonas arrived." The 2p taunted, earning a rude gesture from the italian, "But the question is, how do we capture him? With my cover blown, we're kinda without a way to spy on them. Not to mention, your brother woke up at the worse time and they have him captive."

"Damn it. Of all the times for him to wake up." Luciano growled, but then smirked as he looked at Kuro, "But not to worry Kuro. I was willing to take a chance on this, but we have a way to spy on them. He'll keep us updated, provided we allow him to see Toris cry."

"A 1p as our spy? For once you've sunk to a new low Luciano."

"Keep saying that after you've learned about his past deeds. And we're not entirely on our own. A few of the allies have heard about the war by now and decided to... Join us in our mission."

"Really now? Which ones?"

"Xiao, Francois, and Viktor. Oliver is staying neutral, and Allen and Matt decided to side with Leonas and are waiting for him to contact him. I have a feeling we're forgetting something though."

"Just figure it out later. It's not like it's going to help them once our allies arrive."

(In another place)

"So this has been going on in the other world. And of course foolish little brother decided to join in the chaos."

The grey haired man watched the meeting in the other world, blue eyes paying attention to the other nations strategizing. "Looks like Leonas is in over his head if he's plans on trusting our 1ps. Their London's got the strategy, but Leonas' counterpart looks like he's gonna drop."

"But they do have strength to fight Gilen. Leonas has good intentions. He may seem selfish, but he cares a lot for the well being for both worlds."

The 2p Prussian watched as Melanie entered the room. "Hello Melanie. I thought you had gone over to the other world to warn your 1p about us."

"I did. But I know that Leonas is gonna need our help now that Kuro and Luciano have made their move. I've already contacted Marie, Angie, and Allen, and they're already on their way. I'm gonna be picking up Natalie and Freyja after I leave here."

"I see." Gilen kept his eye on the 2p woman as she walked over to him.

"They need your help Gilen. I know you usually stay out things since Luciano tortured you 40 years ago, but if someone doesn't stop the axis, they're gonna do the same thing to them that they did to us." Melanie pointed out, hugging the prussian gently.

Gilen nodded. "I know. My mind is conflicted on what to do, but rest assured that I will help. I just need more time."

"I understand. But please choose soon Gilen. We're running low on time."

The 2p prussian nodded once more, eyes closed in frustration. "I know."

 **So yeah, kind of a short chapter, and that's usually not good when I get back from a brief break. But don't worry, things will pick up the pace after this one, cause next chapter, we're getting back to Kiku.**

 **Okay, so I've already got several chapters of a prequel/side story going for this that explains Leonas and Toris' past. Do you guys want me to post it? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **For my question of the day, who do you think is the spy for the 2ps now that Kuro's been discovered. Care to take a guess in the reviews?**

 **That's it for now! Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**

 **Remember to read, review, and favorite if you like this story so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just for the record, Kuro's not going to be happy in this chapter, so it's gonna get kinda intense this chapter later on.**

 **Okay, so I kinda got this theory while working on the story and watching the anime episode with Nyotalia. If the main characters, like alfred and arthur, are the countries, then the nyotalia characters are their capitals. Just a theory though, not actually gonna use it in this story.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 19 Breakthrough

"So if there's nothing else to say, I hearby declare this meeting concluded. We'll have another meeting tomorrow at noon."

Lizzie sighed with relief as everyone stood up to leave, some of the nations staying to talk to their friends or family, like the nordics. Lukas and Valerie talking to Tino, Berwald, and Mathias, Emil, Peter, and Ladonia at the side just watching the conversation. The little girl had her fatherly figure set her down and she began playing with the two younger children.

It made her smile seeing the three play. To Lizzie, the younger nations and cities represented the future of the world.

"Hey Lizzie. Lindsey called."

Lizzie snapped out of moment and looked at the 2p Lithuanian walking towards her with Toris in tow. "She just called me to tell you the preparations are complete on her side. Kiku and the others will be across later tonight," Leonas explained.

The scond the words escaped his mouth, Lizzie gave a small smile of relief. "Oh thank goodness. We're finally making progress here. I feel like we're actually more ahead with me being in charge."

"Not far from the truth actually. I've heard what's gone on before at these meetings and I'm going to say that it's more civilized with you in charge. Apparently from what Toris told me, the last world conference ended up with a fight and several nations were knocked on conscious."

"Can't deny the truth on it. Happens at least once or twice a year."

"Damn... How do you and Toris put up with it?"

"Same way we usually do. Stay out of it or join in with the fighting."

"Sounds like several of the 2ps would fit right in here then," Leonas stated as he looked towards his counterpart. Both Lizzie and the 2p expressed a bit of concern when they noticed how exhausted Toris looked in the chair as he stood next to him. Heavy dark rings were around the weakened nation's bloodshot eyes, and his body seemed to shake everytime he looked at the other nations in the room, with the exception of Leonas and Lizzie.

"Toris, why don't you head back to the room. Don't worry, I'll be there once I'm done talking with Lizzie." Leonas suggested, and the weakened nation nodded an okay sign as he walked towards the rooms, his steps a little wobbly as he slowly made his way over to the wall and used it to keep his balance as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, the two remaining personifications looked back at each other with concern. "He's terrified of what's been happening to him, isn't he?" Lizzie asked, keeping her voice low in case.

Leonas sighed and nodded. "I'd be lying if I said he wasn't. Since Ivan approached us earlier today, and the attack from Luciano, Toris has been really paranoid. If anything he's afraid of going insane and becoming unstable."

"Unstable? I could see him being paranoid about going insane but actually losing it to the point where he'll actually attack those around him, including those close to him?"

"I thought the same thing. But then..." Leonas looked from Toris, who was almost at the end to turn the corner, then back to Lizzie before sighing, "You can't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you."

"I won't."

"I'm serious Lizzie. This is something that if the other nations find out about, it'll cause Toris to shut himself away from us, possibly for good. I've already threatened Ivan to keep this quiet. I don't want anyone else to find out this."

"I promise I'll keep it secret."

Leonas nodded, seeing the honesty in Lizzie's eyes. "Alright then. You see, about two weeks before he declared independence, Russia tortured him to the point where his mind finally broke, and he was left there. When I helped clean his wounds, he kept teetering between staying in control of his sanity and going mad." The 2p explained, looking over at his counterpart, "He snapped to the point where he wanted all dark desires of his to take over his entire being and it took all his will power not to."

"Did he finally lose it?"

"Not entire. He held onto that sliver his sanity for as long as he could even when he felt it slipping away. But when it finally did slip away, he requested something of me that although I regret, it saved his sanity."

"What was it?"

"He asked me to take control of his mind and body." Leonas watched as Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "You know how all of us 2ps have that ability. I have it as well, but as you saw years ago, I never used it. It's against my morals. Allen was the same I believe."

"Yes, you are right on that. I was wondering about that. Just goes to show some 2ps have humane morals against their 1ps," Lizzie stated as she continued, "But Toris asked you to do that?"

"He thought that if I took over, he could rest and recover that lost sanity. So with reluctance, I did. But not before I allowed Toris to have his well earned revenge, and he did a number on Russia. Ivan was left with a broken ribcage and a half a dozen broken bones in other places in the arms. Even with nation status it took him a week and a half to recover." Leonas looked at the ground sadly, "It's something I've always regretted deeply, even if he did recover in the end."

Lizzie was quiet as she gazed at the hallway Toris walked down. "What exactly happens when he loses control?"

"He changes from the fragile, kind nation that he is into a masochistic, sadistic nation that loves blood. It gives him an adrenaline rush, and it makes him wanted to give into wanting to hurt Ivan. The sight of blood just gives him pleasure, and will do anything to see more of it." Leonas looked over at his trembling counterpart, eyes full of concern, "Lindsey told you how I was a little unstable. But the truth is the one that is truely unstable is Toris. Russia's cruelness did more damage than what Luciano did to me. And that is nearly impossible to admit."

Lizzie noticed how quiet Leonas was now, and immediately grew worried. _I understand now. When he had to return to his world, he never wanted to leave here. He was worried about Toris' sanity all this time._ "But he's still sane right? I mean, won't snap on us will he?"

Leonas looked straight at Lizzie, and the London woman grew worried by the look on his face. "I don't know."

(With Kiku)

"This is it. Just one more chain left and we'll have to do is wait for Lindsey."

Kiku gave a faint smile as he and Lovino snapped the last few chains suspending Feliciano in the darkness, before carrying him over to Ludwig. _We're finally finished. All that's left is to wait for Lindsey-san to complete her preparations ._

"You really thought it'd be that easy!?"

Kiku turned and frowned as Kuro appeared in front of their group, but couldn't surpress the smirk as he noticed the rage in the 2p's eyes. "Judging from your rage, I'm guessing you've been found out by Lizzie and the others."

"Shut up! How I was found out is no of your concern. It's a matter of who told her Kiku." Kuro growled, but a smirk of his own then formed on his face, "You've been a misbehaving captive, little Kiku, so now I have to punish you for what you did."

A shudder ran down Lovino, Ludwig, and Kiku's spines as Kuro crossed the abyss, the floor under them rippling like water, "But who should I go for? I can't do anything to little Feli. Luciano needs him for something in the future."

"How about you get your corrupted behind out of here, Kuro Honda!"

Kiku watched as Lindsey emerged in the world, and immediately his counterpart growled. "You should learn to respect your elders, Lindsey Kirkland."

"Oh I do. I just have more respect for those who don't torture for fun. Leonas has every right to want to kill you right now."

"What can he do? He's too busy being a guardian to his weak, pathetic counterpart."

"Yes, but did you or Luciano expect him to still have the strength to go on a rampage after you tortured him with Toris' and Adrianna's screams for 20 years?"

Another growl escaped Kuro's lips, but before he could do anything, Lindsey's body glowed bright blue as she casted a spell. When she finished, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Lovino also glowed blue, and a smirk crossed her face as she looked over at Kuro. "Shouldn't have let your guard down idiot."

A scream of rage tore from Kuro as they vanished, forcing him out of the mirror world. "Damn you Kirkland!"

(Elsewhere)

"Kuso! I really hate that little witch! If it ain't one half it's the other!"

Luciano looked over at the mirror, Kuro's body being flung out of it rather quickly. "Who interfered now?"

"Lindsey. That little city brat should keep out our business."

A frown crossed over Luciano's mouth, and even he could not surpress a shudder that ran down his spine. "I agree. I still have to pay her back for what she did to me when I tortured little Natalie."

"She's a cruel woman, crueler than us at times."

"Ah but she has a weakness, unlike us. Caring for their counterpart is rather pathetic, isn't it."

"Hai. And that will be her and Kiku's weakest links in the future."

(With Kiku)

"Arigatou Lindsey-san. You got us out of there in the right time."

Kiku brushed off the hem of his kimono and stood up, his rapid breaths slowing down and the adreneline wearing off from the battle. The 2p of London nodded, assisting Lovino in helping lay Feliciano on a makeshift bed. "I try my best. My timing isn't as good as Angelina's though." Lindsey stated as she stood up.

"Well we are very grateful for your help, Miss Lindsey. I believe this is the first time we have met though, am I right?" Ludwig asked.

"It is. I am Lindsey Kirkland, the 2p of London, and the younger sister of Oliver."

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, of Germany. By now you have met Kiku, and these are the Italy brothers, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas."

"Ciao. I would normally be made at 2ps, but I can tell you are different from the others." Lovino stated as the two shook hands

"I understand what you mean. Most of the cities, including our Tokyo and a few others feel the same." Lindsey chuckled as she her hands glowed dark blue, "In the meantime, let's see what we can do about Feliciano. Perhaps Adrianna can help."

"Help with what, dear little sister?"

A shudder escaped everyone as Kiku turned to see who had spoken, and felt his blood freeze. Pinkish blond hair in messy appearence, standing out freckles, and blue eyes with a mischievous gleam to them. A purple vest covering a pink sweater and blue pants to complete the ensemble, with a purple bowtie around his neck.

"Well, well, this is certainly a surprise."

Standing in front of the group was Oliver Kirkland, in the flesh.

 **I know, this chapter is kinda crappy. But don't worry, I got four more on the way!**

 **Btw, for what Lizzie and Leonas are talking about, go look at Comfort in Madness, a one-shot I posted earlier this year.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah... Oliver doesn't seem too happy seeing Kiku now doesn't he? Let's get to the chapter!**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 20 Nightmares in the dark

If he said he wasn't scared, Kiku would definitely be lying as he stared straight at Oliver. "I didn't think the 2p of Japan would pay us a visit. Well? What are you doing here poppet?" Oliver asked.

Before Kiku could answer, Lindsey spoke up. "Ollie, please calm down. You're threatening the wrong person. This is Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino, the counterparts of the our axis. And they're on our side."

Oliver didn't seem convinced due to the weapons in their hands. Kiku noticed this, and returned his katana to his sheath before turning to the remaining axis. They got the message and put their weapons away, allowing Oliver to relax. "So why are you in our world poppet? Seems a little unusual for 1ps to come to our world now isn't it?" Oliver asked.

"We're need allies in this battle against our counterparts. Leonas mentioned that he has some friends that hate Luciano and wouldn't mind getting payback on the italian."

"Hatred is an understatement if you know the right people, poppet. I, myself, am staying neutral in this. However," Oliver looked around the dusty bookshelf before grabbing one of the nearby books, "There are several people that you'll have better luck with. Just give me several minutes."

Kiku was quiet as Oliver left the room, before turning towards Lindsey. "Is he like this with everyone?"

"Pretty much. A word of advice though. If he offers you any cupcakes, refuse them."

(1p world)

Leonas was quiet as he watched Toris' chest rise and fall slowly while the nation slept. Everything seemed peaceful, but deep down the 2p knew what was going to happen. Unlike the 1p world, his world could still see the other side on rare occasions, when the magic from the mirrored portal radiated. Often times he would see Toris' world when the weakened nation was asleep, his counterpart tossing and turning in his bed from nightmares. And Leonas knew that sometime tonight, it would happen again.

A small whimper of pain caught the 2p's attention, and he watched as Toris began squirming in the bed, a few tears falling down from his eyes. He would never cry out in his nightmares, only giving out small whimpers or on occasion a quiet cry of help, and that still told Leonas that his counterpart was in pain.

"L-Leonas... H-help me..."

"It'll be okay Toris," Leonas whispered, playing with his counterpart's hair, "I'm still here."

"I can ease his nightmares if you want."

Leonas looked up to see Lizzie enter the room, the closed cellphone at her side as she stopped in front of the bed. "He's already gone through so much pain throughout the years. He doesn't deserve what Luciano put him through last night." The London woman stated.

A quick glance at his counterpart and the whimper of pains escaping Toris' mouth earned Lizzie a nod from 2p as she placed her hands on Toris' chest. A faint green glow escaped Lizzie's hands and surrounded Toris, the quiet cries slowly growing silent as the weakened nation turned on his side.

Leonas gave a small smile as Toris' hand gripped his. "He's seen too much bloodshed. Too much torture that because of those years, he has these nightmares. 50 years of being under Ivan's rule have forever been etched into his mind." the 2p pointed out.

"It goes much more than that. In 1795 he was torn apart and part of Russia for over 100 years. At first, he resisted. But as the years passed, Ivan just mentally broke his spirit. It wasn't until 1918 when he just got furious at Russia and declared his independence." Lizzie explained, earning a look of surprise from Leonas. "After that he work at my cousin's house for about a decade, and Alfred was gentle on him, always telling him to take it easy and to never overexhaust his limits. I'm surprised you never knew."

"I never knew because we made it rule never to talk about our pasts, except for the years we fought Ivan for his independence. Although he did say that that wasn't the first time Ivan took control of his country." Leonas stated as he looked at Toris, "He's really been broken over the years, hasn't he?"

"Many years of pain have been etched into his mind. Those nightmares haunt his mind. When you helped him, did you ever notice the bags he had in the morning? Those were from many years of sleepless nights."

"And how did you learn about them?"

"Like I said, he worked at my cousin's house in the 1920s, about 2 decades before you met him. I went there to see how my cousin's life was, and in my time there I met Toris. He was rather kind, often offering to make coffee for us while we worked around the house." Lizzie explained, before chuckling, "He would often call those times his outsourcing. And in a way, all he was really doing was learning a lot about America back then. I think those were some of the best moments of his life."

"He told me that as well."

Lizzie smiled. "Often makes me think of when the three of us listened to jazz music. The radio would be playing in the living room, and when Toris thought no one was looking, he would start swing dancing with the broom in his hand."

Leonas chuckled. "I remember him doing the same on occasion when he was under Ivan's control. Even taught me, Raivis, and Eduard how to swing dance. The kid had two left feet back then, but it was one of the few times I had fun in my life." The 2p stated smiling, before frowning, "So much has changed since then."

Before Lizzie could answer, the phone in her hand began to ring, earning a groan from the woman as she answered it. "Is everything okay over there Lindsey?"

Leonas watched quietly as Lizzie's face brightened. "Kiku! You made it there alright? That's good. We'll work hard on keeping progress here." The London personification stated, before blushing, "Good luck on your side as well."

Lizzie snapped the phone shut as she looked at Leonas. "They're out of the darkness between our worlds. Nearly got burnt by a crisp by Oliver, but they're doing alright."

"That's good. We're finally making true progress on this situation," Leonas stated, before frowning, "How ironic."

"What's ironic?"

"Making true progress. It makes me think of when Toris finally had enough and declared his independence from Ivan. I've seen him snap and go insane, get irritated by certain circumstances, but this was the first time I saw him truely lose his temper."

(Flashback)

 _"You still haven't learned your lesson? Why can't you still understand that you're part of the the union?"_

 _Leonas growled as Belarus held him down while Toris was scolded, Ivan's smile childishly cruel. "Now Toris, if you still insist on resisting, I'm just gonna have to punish you. It's only natural, da?"_

 _The 2p could only watch as Toris eyes closed, hope seemingly fleeting from his spirit as Ivan raised the metal pipe above his head. "Toris. You've been fighting for 50 years. Is this something you really wanna give up on?" Leonas asked._

 _Just as Ivan brought the pipe down on Toris, the weakened nation's hand shot up and blocked the onslaught it was close to starting. A gasp escaped almost every single nation's mouth as Toris' eyes opened, giving Leonas full sight to the anger that Toris had surpressed for so long as his grip on the pipe tightened._

 _"Enough is enough Ivan. I'm done being a servant to you. I've had it with the pain you caused on Eduard, on Raivis, and most of all," Toris paused to stand up and take of his uniform jacket and shirt, earning a gasp as it revealed to everyone in the room the scars that littered his back and arms, "To myself."_

 _Toris felt the eyes on him as Natalya loosened her grip on Leonas, allowing him to break free and stand behind Toris. "I'm no longer your pawn to control Ivan. For 50 years I've waited to say this." The nation stated as Leonas placed a hand on his shoulder, and Ivan couldn't help but notice how the 2p acted as a shadow of Toris' former strength._

 _"I'm declaring my independence."_

(End Flashback)

"His courage really pulled through that day. The one day I felt truely useless, Belarus holding me down as Ivan was about to punish him, was the day that Toris finally had the guts to stand up to him." Leonas stated as he played with his counterpart's hair, "He may not look like it with the worried, broken, and anxious personality and appearence, but he has a hidden strength within."

"Do you think that'll help him in the future?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell how he'll be in the days to come. However..." Leonas turned away from Toris for a few moments, "I think it might be better if we start training the nations into fighting. The micronations and cities should be optional, for a reason. Lukas is rather protective of Valerie's safety. So I'm only allowing the younger personifications to sit this out if they want."

Lizzie nodded. "I understand. You know, for a nation who's lost his sanity due to Luciano's games, you retain your strategy pretty well."

"Five years of recovering my sanity can only bring a nation back so far from a mental insanity. For the first year when I lost it and got out of that hellhole, I went straight to my house and curled in my chair, unable to sleep due to nightmares and insomnia overtaking my life. When you mentally lose it like I did, you feel like you're a prisoner in your own body, trapped within your mind until someone or something brings you back. That is why Toris is lucky to have recovered so fast."

Lizzie was about to ask what brought him back when suddenly a groan escaped the bed beside them. The two watched as Toris tossed and turned in his sleep, not quite awake but somehow sleep talking. "V-Vilnius? Why am I in my capital?"

Leonas raised an eyebrow. "A dream about his capital?"

Lizzie was about to speak when she realized something. "When a nation has dreams about their capital, it often means that something might happen. On a rare occasion it means that their capital finally has a representitive finally awakening."

"Awakening?" Leonas questioned.

"Not all city personifications are born when their cities are, and we're born within a childish age. I looked... maybe around the age of 10 myself when Arthur first found me in London. We are born with no memories, no name, and no previous human life. The only thing we truely know is who we are, and those who is our family. And most of the time a nation finds out about their city through a dream. That's how Arthur found out about me."

"That's odd. Toris has a city personification already. Hell, that's how ended up with Russia the second time."

Lizzie was stunned. "Wait, what!? But that's impossible. He's never mentioned a little brother or sister."

"Well you see-"

Before Leonas could finish, Toris suddenly sat up in bed, his eyes wide with surprise. "W-What was that about?" he whispered.

"You okay Toris? It sounds like you had a doozy of a dream." Leonas pointed out.

Toris looked up to see Leonas and Lizzie in front of him. "I-I have to find my sword!"

"Your sword? What's so important about your sword?

"I can't fully explain it, but there's something I need to see."

Just before either of them could reply, a yell rang out. Lizzie and Leonas raised an eyebrow as Alfred entered the room in a panic. "Dudes! You aren't gonna believe this but there's a little girl about 10 years old that looks like Toris sitting in the meeting room holding his sword and looking like she's confused to where the hell she is!" The American yelled.

Toris raised an eyebrow. "Someone who looks like me?" he asked, before realizing what was going on, "Then that means that-"

"We should get ourselves to the meeting room. Your dream was more than a dream Toris."

"I know. I just didn't think she'd appear now of all times."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll explain later."

(Several minutes later)

"Dudes, she's right in there, under the table. She looked really scared and won't let anyone near her." Lizzie watched the movement under the table as Alfred explained the situation, "She kept freaking out and was calling out for a person named Tori, so I figured she was looking for you."

"Thank you for getting me Alfred, I'll take it from here." Toris walked towards the table where his sword was laying to the side, and Lizzie watched as he slowly lowered himself till he was on his knees and able to see under the table. "You don't have to be afraid anymore Mari. I'm here now. Why don't you come out of there and I'll keep you safe."

A small hand appeared from underneath the table and gripped Toris' outstreached one, before the figure finally peaked out of the table. A little girl around the age of 10, with the same physical appearance as Toris, slowly made her way into the older nation's arms, burying her face within the nation's coat.

"T-Tori? I-Is that you? W-Where am I? That man scared me." The little girl whispered.

"It's alright Mari. I'm at your side." Toris stated as he hugged the little figure, who quickly hugged back as she cried into the sleeve of his jacket.

"T-Thank you Tori."

Probably for the first time in her life, the London personification was baffled. "Toris, who exactly is this? And what the heck is going on?" Lizzie asked.

"Perhaps I should explain."

Lizzie looked over at Leonas. "Well... This is Mari Laurinaitis. Toris' younger sister and the personification of Vilnius."

 **More will be explained on Mari in next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So technically Mari is one of the last main 1p OCs I'm revealing in this story (There is going to be about five more), but there are several more 2ps that'll be revealed in the future as we move closer to the main plot if you get what I mean.**

 **Also, I'm changing the story's summary in the future so keep your eye on it.**

 **Okay, enough talk. I don't own Hetalia, only my OC.**

 **Oh, and whenever Mari is communicating through paper and pencil, it'll be in italics, like this:** _ **"speaking"**_

Chapter 21 Iron-clad Princess

"Wait, so you had a city personification all along? Why didn't you tell us?"

Mari seemed to flush with embarassment as she buried her head in Toris' jacket. The group quickly discovered that the girl was selectively mute, and would only talk to those she wasn't shy of. Those included Toris, her brother and Leonas, who had found her earlier this morning. No matter the circumstances though, Mari had caught the attention of most of the nations.

"Well... Mari is rather a special case. Most of the time we are so close to each other, but she's extremely shy of others." Toris explained, "No matter what though she was always at my side."

"But how did she become a sword? I've never heard of a capital that could change it's form like that," Lizzie pointed out.

It was then that Arthur stood up. "Well Lizzie, that is where I come in. Toris called me up about 25 years ago and asked for my help. I knew the whole situation with Mari, so in a way I act as a bit of a guardian to her, right Mari?" The personification of England watched as Mari nodded, a small smile on her face.

"So you used your magic to give her another form. That way, she could always be by Toris' side, without having to face the other nations." Lizzie concluded.

"Exactly. She could use this form to be by Toris at meetings, and when they got home she could return to her normal form."

Lizzie watched as Mari whispered into her older brother's ear, before Toris nodded. "Mari got a little worried about the time during Luciano's attack, when I had left her in my room, to around last night. That explains her unexpected appearence." the Lithuanian explained.

"Unexpected or not, it's always a good thing she's here. She won't be in much danger as she would be in her city. But I'm rather worried now," Melody admitted, earning a raised eyebrow from Gilbert.

"What's got you worried, my little muse?" the prussian asked, earning a glare from the young woman's brother and a furious blush from the Vienna woman.

"W-Well Gilbert, no offense to all the young children in this room, but I'm worried they'll be hurt by Luciano and Kuro if they decide to attack."

Leonas nodded. "I agree with you on this case Melody. But we also know that some will want to help no matter how dangerous it is. That's why I propose that we allow them to help if they want."

A wave of muttered approvals swept the room. "Leonas is right on this matter. I hate to say this, but it should be up to the micronations and cities if they want to join in," Gilbert stated, looking a little nervous at the trained glare Mari was giving him and Feliks, the latter shrinking in his seat.

That was another thing they found out. Mari held stong hatred for a few nations for what they did in Toris' past, and would give them a death glare if they looked at her. Those including Gilbert, Roderich, Ludwig, and a small hatred from Ivan because of the mixed past her city had with him. But the one who she seemed to hate the most was none other than Feliks, who seemed to shrink with every look at the ten year old.

"You don't have to get upset Mari. Here, have a peanut butter cup to cheer you up," Alfred suggested, placing several pieces of the candy in front of the little city.

Mari seemed to be hesistant, but after being convinced by her brother, she picked one up and ate it, before smiling and finishing the other pieces at a quicker pace. Toris looked amused as the prussian across from him relaxed, but still took it upon himself to move away from the brother and sister duo in case one of them got upset with him.

"T-Thank you Mr. Alfred. They're very yummy." Mari whispered, and blushed as Toris ruffled her hair and adjusted the little girl's glasses.

"Thank you Alfred. I think you lightened the tension a bit," Lizzie joked before continuing, "Anyways, There hasn't been any new information Luciano's group, but fortunately, there's some news. Kiku's group has managed to arrive in the 2p world and are safe for the time being. Lindsey's looking watching over them incase they're attacked."

"Well, that's a good sign. Is there anything else we should know Lizzie?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well there is, but I don't think you'll like it. They met Ollie."

Tea was sent flying into the air as Arthur spat out his drink and looked at his younger sister. "He didn't feed them cupcakes and they got poisoned did they?"

"Nope. Lindsey warned them not to."

A sigh of relief escaped Arthur's lips. "Thank goodness. I was rather," The nation cleared his throat, "Worried that Oliver was gonna do something to them."

Leonas shook his head. "Nope. Oliver is on the neutral side of this war, and unless something pushes him off edge, I don't think he'll be joining any time soon. As for allies though, I just got a message this morning saying Allen, Gilen, and Natalie will be joining us, as well as a few of the magic city six from our side."

"Well that's certainly better than no allies at all."

"Exactly."

Lizzie nodded. "If that's everything, I think this meetings done with and can be concluded. The next one will be tomorrow, if that's alright."

A wave of nods swept through the room as everyone began standing up and going about their business for the day. Lizzie noticed how Mari was just sitting there on Toris' lap, and she seemed to be just happy being with her brother.

Family ties were always a big issue, especially with her family. Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Scotland often pestered her brother, while Wales seemed to ignore it. That didn't mean that they didn't like each other though. It was just a big sibling rivalry.

One that she tried to stay out of for her sake.

"I'm sorry you had to appear in front of everyone so sudden Mari. I don't think any of us were expecting you to appear when you did." Toris admited, the little capital snuggling closer.

"It's alright Tori. I got you to comfort me," Mari stated, and Lizzie could help but compare the two to Vash and Lilli, "I still don't know what's going on though. Mr. Alfred seemed a little nervous to talk after what happened last night."

"I think he's just a little embarassed after his outburst last night. He's rather nice after you get to know him."

"Y-Yeah..."

Lizzie smiled as Toris ruffled his sister's hair before setting her on the ground. "Why don't you introduce yourself to some of the other nations and cities while I finish up here. There's a notepad and pencil for writing if you're shy in my room."

"O-Okay. You'll be done soon though, right?"

"Within an hour or two. Don't worry, I won't be gone all day."

Mari smiled as she gave Toris a hug and walked out of the room, a skip in her step as she hopped away. "You two seem to have a strong bond." Lizzie pointed out.

Toris nodded. "She's was the first person that fully connected with me after Vilnius was formed, and she is the one who tries to act as a stable connection between me and Russia. I feel a bit more safe with her around."

"A personification is friends with Russia and not insane like Belarus?!" Lizzie questioned.

Leonas nodded. "To be honest, I was surprised as well. But then Toris explained the Poland-Lithuania war took Vilnius from him, and Russia returned her to him. I found out that out when I met Mari, and I found out it takes a lot for her to fully trust someone. It took six months for me."

"Now I see. And her relationship after that trust has been built is different for each nation. In Russia's case, it's a sense of respect and gratitude."

"Exactly."

(With Mari)

 _This place is so big. How does Tori find his way through this building?"_ Was the question running though Mari's head as she walked down the hallways, clutching a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other. Granted, the little Lithuanian was extremely shy, but at the same time rather curious about the world.

As Mari made her way past a door, the sound of music made her pause. A quick glance into the room made her smile as she heard the sound of piano music play, the pianist quickly revealed to be the one who was worried about her wellbeing, and the little girl slipped into the room. _She plays pretty music. It makes me think of Tori when he played the piano._

"You do a really good job Melody. Your piano skills are legendary."

Mari felt her cheeks burn up as she noticed the Prussian sitting on the couch in front of the piano. If it wasn't for her condition, she would be insulting Gilbert with any swears or curse words she knew, with the exception of polish. She always reserved those for when she went near a certain crossdressing nation when her brother wasn't around.

"Well, thank you Gilbert. I learned from the best." Mari watched as Melody looked up from the piano and noticed her, "Why hello little one. I'm guessing you heard the piano playing and was wondering who was playing?"

Mari nodded as she scribbled down what she wanted to say and showed it to the woman. _"Yes. It was very pretty, Miss Melody."_

"Oh, you don't have to be formal Mari. Most of the nations here are used to being called by their first name, right Gilbert?"

"Y-Yeah. I call Melody by her first name all the time."

The little girl understood and nodded before scribbling her words down. _"I apologize for it taking a bit to write down words. As Tori said I am selectively mute, but I trust my instincts first before I speak. And after the Poland-Lithuania war, I'm a little wary about who I trust."_

"It's alright Mari. We understand the circumstances of the situation. Gilbert told me you and him aren't exactly friends."

 _"We fought each other in his times during the teutonic knights. He spark a huge rivalry against me and my brother for the battle of Gurnwuld"_

"Ah, that explains why you won't talk to him."

 _"Yep."_ A drawn out pause made the tension in the room grow awkward, and it was then Mari figured that Melody was trustable enough to talk to, just not when Gilbert was in the same room as her.

And Gilbert seemed to get the message. "Well then, if that's all, I suppose I should be going. I'll see you later, alright Melody?"

The Austrian woman nodded giving the prussian a gentle smile as he left, before returning her gaze to Mari. "He makes you uncomfortable, being near him?" Melody asked.

Mari nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I trust few nations after wars and battles that hurt me and my brother. Gilbert, Ivan, and Roderich divided the commonwealth in 1795, but Ivan took care of my brother somewhat while I was stuck at home. The reason I trust him is because he reunited me with my brother after Feliks took me from him in the Poland-Lithuania war in 1919, but I am still mad at him a bit for the scars he placed on Toris.." The little girl explained, "But I do not mind you. You play pretty music and weren't involved in any attacks on us."

Melody nodded. "Why thank you Mari. Most of the time I stayed out of the fights, or rather, my brother was a little overprotective of me. So when my magic touch developed, it took a lot of convincing to let me go with the personification of Norway to control it. A person's magic touch can cause chaos if it's not under control."

"So you have magic like Mr. Arthur?"

"A little bit. I have the ability to soothe a nation with my music into a trance, as well as combine my magic with sound to form sonicbooms attacks. It varies from person to person."

"Oh, I see. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, earlier today you said you were worried about us, that is, younger city personifications and micronations getting hurt. Is there something going on in the world that could hurt us?"

Melody sighed, dreading the question. "I'm afraid there is. I'm sure by now you know of the mirror world?"

"Of course. Leonas is my big brother's opposite, but he's very nice to us. he took care of big brother during his time with Ivan. Leonas is a very nice 2p and doesn't like seeing our world in pain."

"I'm sure he does. But there's 2ps of other nations that do agree with Leonas' logic of thinking. The personifications of the axis there declared war on our world a few days ago. So we're all here to protect one another."

Mari's eyes widened. "So that's why Toris has been stuck here."

"That's right. I'm a little worried about you and other younger personifications getting hurt."

"I see. You don't have to worry about me. I've got fighting experience from before the polish-swedish battles. Even Sweden and Finland saw me in battles." Mari stated, before frowning, "But it's a little dangerous to be in one big group and in the same spot, don't you think? As Toris once told me, it's like being sitting ducks."

Melody brought her arms into a thinking position. "You know, you may have a point. well then, what do you propose we ask Lizzie?"

Mari thought for a minute. "Well, I think it's best that we split into groups, but not too many. I'd say split up into four groups, five at most. Since the Axis has already been taken over, it might be easier to have the allies as the leader of each group."

"I think that is a good plan, da?"

A smile broke onto Mari's face as she turned around and latched onto Russia as the nation lifted her onto his shoulders. "Mr. Ivan! How have you been?"

"I have been well, Mari. And you have been well too, da?"

"Tiap. I'm worried about the war. This is my first one in a few centuries. I might be a little rusty."

"Don't worry Mari, it will be alright. I'm sure your strength is still there, even after centuries."

Melody watched as Mari was lifted down from Ivan's shoulders. "Well, I should go find Tori. Would you like to come with me, Mr. Ivan?"

"Nyet. I thank you for offering Mari, but Toris seems a little stress when around me. An attack a from Luciano set him on edge and it makes him nervous to be anywhere near me. And I don't think Leonas would want me near him."

"Alright, I understand." Melody watched as Mari waved and Ivan left the room, before turning to the musician, "He is a nice person once you get to know him. A little unstable, but he's kind to children. He won't hurt us."

"But you do bring up a point, little one. It's not entirely safe in one big group."

Both cities jumped as the doors open, and immediately Mari hid behind her as Lukas, Emil, and Valerie entered. "Oh, hello Lukas, Emil. Were you looking for anyone?"

"As a matter of fact, I was looking for Mari. Valerie wanted to meet her, if that's alright with you, little iron knight." Lukas stated, watching as Mari picked up a few pieces of paper and a pencil.

 _"I'm sorry if it takes a bit to answer. I'm not very good speaking to a lot of people."_

Mari watched as Valerie smiled. "it's alright. I'm not very good with crowds as well. I spend a lot of time just with my big brother and fatherly figure." The pink haired city stated, and both watched as Lukas blushed.

A smile spreaded across Mari's face as she wrote down her sentences. _Tori is kinda the same. But Arthur's kinda my godfather. He was the one who recognized me as a city personification._

"Really, that's really cool! Emil says that he knows your brother a bit."

Mari's smile grew as she turned towards the icelandic nation. " _I've been meaning to meet you, but I was so shy. I wanted to thank you for all your support when big brother was trying to become a nation. He may be nervous to say it, but we're very grateful."_

Emil nodded. "It was nothing. Just one nation to another nation I suppose."

A silent giggle escaped Mari as Valerie laughed. "So, do you wanna join me and Lukas for lunch. I wanted to ask you in case you were hungry."

Mari nodded, cleared her throat, and smiled. "S-Sure. I apologize if it takes time for me to speak up though. Trust is hard to build since Feliks pulled that stunt years ago." The lithuanian child stated.

"I understand."

Melody smiled as Lukas, Mari, and Valerie left the room, the two girls giggling all the way. "That Mari kid and Valerie are certainly unique in their own way." Emil pointed out.

A nod escaped Melody. "Yeah, they certainly are."

No one noticed the mirror to the side reflecting something different as the two left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**And now we get back to Kiku and the rest of the Axis. This also kicks off introducing some of the 2p OCs.**

 **I don't own hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 22 Setting connections

"Well poppets, I've finished my searching. I'll admit, Luciano's got more allies than you thought."

Kiku, Ludwig, and Lindsey listened to Oliver speaking while Lovino took care of his brother. While it was easy to understand his explanations, but it was hard to not stare at the pink and purple outfit he wore. So while listening to Oliver's advice, Kiku turned his attention to the little girl that had accompanied him back.

The little girl looked to be around 10 years old, with rather pale skin, dark brown hair in pigtails, and blood orange eyes that, while they looked normal, carried a spark of insanity in them. She wore a dark purple and pink gothic lolita dress with a pair of black, lace-up boots. What was interesting to say the least, was the two bunny plushies, one dark pink and one purple, floated at her sides as she sat down on a crate to the side.

"Luciano's got the main axis as their allies, we know that for sure. But who else is their ally?" Kiku asked.

"Most of the nordic five, with the exceptions of Norway and Iceland. Norway prefers to be neutral so he can take care of his little sister Freyja, the personification of Oslo, and Iceland watches over her as well. Luciano's also got Alejandro, Francois, Xiao, and most of Europe on his side. But his worst ally and possibly the one you'll have to keep an eye on the most is-" Oliver was cut off as the little girl spoke up.

"Viktor Braginski." the little girl's hands twitched as she crossed her arms, humming as she swung her legs back and forth.

Kiku raised an eyebrow as Oliver nodded. "You'll have to forgive Adrianna. She was one of Viktor's favorite victims, and in the end she was broken. As a result, she stays with us while Leonas is on missions cause we're working on a medicine to help her get better." Oliver stated as the little girl jumped off of the crate and walked over to the axis men, "This is Adrianna Laurinaitis, the personification of Vilnius, Lithuania's capital in our world. Adrianna, this is Kiku Honda, Ludwig Beillschmidt, and Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, the axis in the 1p world."

Kiku watched as Adrianna's eyes scanned him, before nodding. "You have been though mental torture like I have. Your eyes show worry about it, especially if what Kuro did affected Feliciano as well." The 2p pointed, earning a nod from Kiku as she made her way toward Feliciano, "This isn't torture though, at least, not completely. It's more of hypnotic brainwashing that Luciano taught him. Probably used it to lower Feliciano's guard and allow Luciano to take over."

"How did you figure that out?" Kiku asked, a little surprised by how accurate the little girl asked.

"I have a powerful magic touch that awoke from the aftermath of Viktor's torture as well as telekinesis. I can sense what a nation's been through mentally, and how severe the damage is. As for my telekinesis, I can communicate telepathicly with my brother and lift things with my powers, but I use my plush rabbits to keep them in check." Adrianna explained, holding herself closer as the dolls swayed in the air, "My unstable condition awakened it though, so I rarely use it."

"I see. so Viktor is definitely gonna want to go after Toris and Leonas." Kiku pointed out, earning a nod from the little 2p before turning to Oliver, "What about allies?"

"Oslo, Paris, my sister, Athens, America, Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, Vienna, Switzerland, Romania, Hungary, several of America's states, Tokyo, Canada and Prussia. There might be a few more though poppet, but in the mean time, It might be easier start with eastern Europe. Davis, Kris, Reka, and Natalie should be waiting there with Gilen and Freja." The 2p stated, "Melanie has been busy explaining the situation to others since she returned.

"Should we bring Feliciano?"

"Probably not. In order to break this trance, he's gonna need to go through a reversal of that trance, and I'll need to get the rest of the magic trio in our world together to do that."

"The 2ps of ours are rather untrusting though, Lindsey paused as she looked over at Adrianna, "However, it might be a little bit safer if you go with them Adrianna. I know you hate being near someone you don't trust poppet, but these are friends of your brother."

"A-Are you sure? Because of my condition and all that."

"I am sure. Plus The othe baltics might not go with the group unless you bring a personal message.

Adrianna looked up at the 2p of London before nodding, looking over at the mirror that was distorted. From what Kiku could see, a little girl who looked like Toris was busy talking with Lukas, and The 2p's eyes shined with sadness as she watched the 1p smile. "She has a kind aura, like big brother. I wish I could be like that again..." The 2p of Vilnius stated as she hugged herself back and forth, "I wish I could be light again..."

Oliver smiled as he looked back over at Kiku. "Well then poppets, would you like a cupcake before you rest? Adrianna made some very delicious red velvet ones."

Lindsey heard the others sigh with relief, watching Adrianna blush from the attention. A token of gratitude seemed to be in order for the Lithuanian's capital. And maybe now she could take a brief break as well.

"Oh, and poppet. Allen needs a favor."

Once again, she had spoken too soon.

(With Toris)

"That's it Toris. Just take a few more deep breaths."

Leonas soothed Toris' back as he watched him quickly inhaled and exhaled in a rhythmic pattern. Earlier in the day, Ivan had approached them not once, but twice, and it had quickly triggered an anxiety attack within the weakened nation, prompting the 2p to bring him back to his room to recover.

"Leonas... It hurts again..." Toris stated, gripping tightly onto his counterpart's sleeves, "T-The memories aren't fading l-like they're suppose to. I-I can't lose it again. I-I barely recovered from the last time I lost it."

"Easy Toris. We'll need to let Lizzie know how you're doing. I feel right now it's safer if you stay out of Luciano's range."

Toris nodded as he buried his head into his counterpart's shoulder. A muffled sob escaped his lips as a knock on the door rang out.

"If you are anyone except Ivan, come on in. Otherwise, keep the fuck away from Toris, Ivan!" Leonas called out, sighing with relief as Alfred and Lizzie entered, "Oh good, it's you two. Lizzie, can you please find a way to keep Ivan away from Toris? He's been in a panic attack for about an hour now cause he approached us earlier today twice."

"I'll try my best. Right now, Lindsey just called. She wanted me to bring Alfred into a room with a mirror for some reason."

"Eh, yeah that's probably cause I needed to get through."

Nearly everyone in the room jumped as a figure emerged from Toris' mirror, revealing Allen grinning as he tossed Lizzie a mirror shard and gave Toris a friendly wave. "Hey Toris. Need me to give Ivan a beating to calm you down?"

Toris gave a small, amused smile and Leona chuckled as Lizzie approached him. "Please don't tempt Leonas, Allen. I already have to have him on a short leash."

"After Luciano's last attack, can you blame him?" Allen asked, before sitting next to Toris on the bed and patting the young man on the head. "Besides, you don't have to worry about me with Toris. He and I are cool, despite only meeting once. I was taking care of the burger eater after the pearl harbor attack and we confronted Ivan. I saw Toris there and the two us got a long pretty darn nicely."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow as she watched Alfred nod. "Well, after the next meeting, I'm gonna give Ivan a warning. If he approaches Toris, I'll allow you two to... Take care of the problem."

"Now we're talking Lizzie. Your brother is right, you do take things into consideration." Leonas grinned as he continued massaging Toris' back.

"Well of course. My brother is a gentlemen, but I prefer to do things my own way. And if involves a few rules broken, then so be it."

Allen raised an eyebrow, chuckling as he looked at the mirror. "Damn shame you and your world's Japan are together. I like your spunky attitude." the 2p admited, earning laughter from Leonas and Toris while shocking both Lizzie and Alfred at the same time.

"You think I got spunk, wait until you meet Kyoko then." Lizzie cleared her throat as she looked over at Leonas, "Anyways, Melody was talking with Mari, and your sister brought up a good point. We're kinda sitting ducks here. So we're gonna be breaking up into four groups at the end of this week. You, Toris, Mari, and most of Europe will be with me and Arthur. Trust me, we got plenty of room."

"As long as there's no Ivan." Leonas watched Lizzie nodded, and turned his attention back to Toris, "That's fine then. You doing better knowing that Toris?"

"Y-Yeah. That's fine. Thank you Lizzie." Toris' stutter began to fade out as he stood up, just as Mari entered the room.

"Big brother, are you hungry? I brought some soup for you- Oh. I-I didn't know you and Leonas had visitors." Mari paused as she made her way to Toris and handing him a bowl of soup.

"It's alright Mari. Allen is like Leonas. He is a friend." The Lithuania explained as Allen knelt down to her level and Mari shook his hand.

"So you're the little one Leonas told me about. You and Toris are so much alike in appearence, just like Leonas and Adrianna are."

Mari nodded her head and smiled, looking over at the mirror in the room. With Leonas in their world, Toris' reflection was normal. But if one looked closely, the 2p of Vilnius could be seen talking with Lindsey, her lolita dress flailing around her.

"She looks kinda sad. Do you and my counterpart get along like me and Tori do, Leonas?" Mari asked.

"We do. But the Russia of our world is much different than Ivan, Mari. Viktor did something that hurt her emotionally, so our England and I help her recover as much as we can. But she gets lonely not being at my side, and I miss her being by my side as well."

"So she hurts badly?"

"Taip. What Viktor did hurt her head. So Oliver helps her get better when I am not around." Lizzie watched as Leonas sat the little girl on his knee, "Luciano, the italy of our world, did the same to me. I wasn't very well for 25 years because of him. But remembering you, my sister, and Toris helped me feel better."

"Do you think I can help Adrianna feel better in the future, if I ever meet her?"

"I think that would make her happy." Leonas smiled as he ruffled Mari's hair, those unfocused, blood orange orbs sparkling with sadness. "You are a very gentle girl Mari. Toris is very lucky to have a little sister like you, just as I am lucky to have met you, your brother, Raivis, and Eduard."

Watching Leonas and Mari interact revealed another side to the 2p that Lizzie never thought she would see. A small smile was on Toris' face, but the city could see that the Lithuanian nation was drained. Paleness had crept onto him, dark rings circling his eyes, and if one looked carefully, Toris' hands would tremble from time to time.

"Are you doing alright Toris?" Lizze asked quietly, causing the Lithuanian to look up at her.

"T-Taip. I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's-"

"It's probably more than that. I noticed tell tale signs of when you were overstressed, whenever I was in America, back when you worked for Alfred, Toris. You need someone to talk to about this, am I right?"

Toris looked over at Lizzie before nodding defeatedly, and the city noticed the look in his eyes. Fear overlapped with pain, tears looking like they were ready to fall. "I-I... I do. But not while Mari is here." The weakened nation whispered, and Lizzie understood, "What I want to talk about she shouldn't hear."

"Leonas, is okay if I talk to Toris for a bit?"

(Timeskip)

"T-Thank you Lizzie. I don't know how much I can take right now."

Lizzie nodded as she and Toris sat down in the empty meeting room, her arms full with a tray of tea. "Luciano really set you on edge, didn't he?"

"A bit more than I'd like to admit. I... I feel like I'm close to snapping. I don't know if Leonas told you, but I have gone completely insane once. Had it not been for him, I probably wouldn't be in a better state." Toris stated, hands shifting nervously, "Leonas usually won't say anything about it, cause he worries about my state. But if he told you, I'm fine with it."

"He did, and he made me promise not to tell you. But if you are fine with it, then the secret will be between us 3 instead."

"Taip, that will be fine. However, this ties into what I'm gonna say. Ivan has been approaching me a lot lately, like he did before he took control of me decades back. But I'm also worried about Eduard and Raivis being approached. I know I'm selfish for asking this, but-"

"You want me take them into our group, am I right?"

Toris nodded as Lizzie handed him a cup of tea. "I planned for them to go with Francis, but Antoinette asked if when we divide up if she could take a few into her group, mainly the Netherlands and Belgium. I'll let her know that we can switch if you want." Lizzie suggested, earning a nod.

"Thank you. I don't know if you know, but the reason I took some of those punishments was to protect them. They aren't strong like I am. Well, like I was," Toris looked away sadly, "I must look rather pathetic, admiting this."

"On the contrary, you are not weak. We've all been there in that point where we feel like that. Mine was when I failed to prevent the 2ps that caused trouble last time from returning."

Toris looked over at the city with a stunned expression. "I suppose you heard by now that I created the mirror that the 2ps emerged from."

"Taip. Leonas mentioned it once or twice." Toris looked over at Lizzie, who looked saddened suddenly, "I'm guessing there was a reason though."

"There... was a reason. The years that Arthur was in war, I was very lonely. It was during a time when inventing was becoming more of a trend, one you could say that embedded itself in me, and it was after I gained my magic touch. I built the mirror and casted a spell to see another side of the world. To my surprise, it worked, and I met Lindsey. And, I suppose, it's the reason things started to spiral for our worlds."

 **Gonna cut it there, and in the future, make a one-shot on that origin. As for next chapter... Back to the other world!**

 **And... you guys didn't think I forgot about Luciano's group, did you?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yep, back to Kiku's group. Most of this chapter will involve their group, but at the end we get to see the other side again, not to mention Luciano and his group, and we'll return to them next chapter.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 23 Broken glass

"So where exactly are we, Miss Adrianna? The countries have different geography in your world, right?"

Kiku watched as their guide nodded her head and continued walking. Earlier on the plane ride, Kiku, Lovino, and Ludwig found out that the little city had a bit of authority in other nations, having accompanied Oliver to many world meetings. Despite her snapped state, she had many connections with other nations, including Norway, Prussia, Romania, Hungary, America, Canada, Iceland, Belarus, quite a few of the mirco nations, and many cities.

Say what the others wanted, Adrianna was quite different.

"Actually, most are quite the same, with the exception of Germany and Poland. But that is because Prussia still exists in this world." Adrianna stated as she turned and walked backwards, the rabbit plushies swaying next to her, "The country has been abolished in your world, Taip?"

"Ja. But it's land has become a part of Poland." Ludwig explained, and Kiku noticed how Adrianna gave a maddening giggle.

"Then to get to Prussia's house, we go to the nation here. Gilen is very reclusive, but is easy to find when you need to find him." the 2p of Vilnius pointed out as she turned and walked normally again, "He awaits us patiently, but quietly. That is why he gets along with big brother so well."

Kiku found himself quiet as the group kept walking, Lindsey walking alongside him. "Adrianna is happy to have someone to talk to. Despite her insanity, she still likes to be able to talk to people, even if it gets in the way sometimes."

"How exactly did she end up like this? She seems to be used to this state of hers."

Lindsey heard Adrianna giggle as the walked, and nodded before lowering her voice. "I will tell you. But you have to keep in mind that our histories aren't the same as yours. To be honest, Lithuania here was going through an economy boost before Luciano tortured him."

"I am aware of that."

"Very well. It happened, well, almost 500 years ago. Lithuania and Russia were going through a warring time, and Viktor had just won after fighting against Leonas for so many decades. As punishment, he took Leonas and Adrianna to his home, where they met Irina and Natalie, who later bonded with him."

"So Natalie became a light for him."

"Yes. She took great care of their injuries. Viktor was brutal on Leonas. But 50 years after their loss, Viktor placed his attention on Adrianna completely, and began torturing her while making Leonas watch. It hurt him, but the last thing that Viktor did, completely broke her."

"What exactly did he do?"

"Around that time, Poland worked on chemistry based things, and created some very potent hallucinogens that he sold to Russia, and he used those on little Adrianna. The after affects cause her to break and lose her mind. Poland stayed neutral after the whole aftermath of the incident. The insanity filled rampage killed Viktor once, gave Leonas the opportunity to escape with Adrianna and helped him regain his freedom."

"Leonas didn't take it too well, I'm guessing?"

"He understood that Adrianna was in pain, and tried his hardest to take care of her, help her regain herself. But the damage was done. It wasn't until my brother found out at the next world meeting that he and the magic trio decided to help. Or rather, Sigurd wanted to help. Since he also has a younger sister, he understood Leonas' pain."

"Since Mari was with your brother, I'm guessing he accepted it?"

"He did. Or rather, Adrianna did. She disliked seeing her brother sad, and wanted to see him smile again. So she went to my brother for medicines, developing the magic touch that was unleashed in the aftermath of Viktor's torture. Bit by bit, she recovered. But it was after Leonas returned from helping Toris that she returned to living with him more."

"Because of your world's axis torturing him, right? He mentioned it a bit when we met in that subspace."

"That is correct. 20 years of hearing recorded screams of Toris and Adrianna, as well as other mental torture from all those years ago finally took its toll, and caused him to go temporary insane to break loose from them. But through that, Adrianna could approach him again without worry of a breakdown. Because now, he knew how she felt."

Kiku looked over at Lindsey, who smiled sadly. "This world is full of broken glass like Leonas and Adrianna. Most of the cities have been tortured by other nations, and there are some who have broken and never recovered. That is why they enjoy looking out at your world. We enjoy seeing that innocence that we lost in someone so much like us. And us with the magic touch get to see our other with a different ability."

"What is the magic touch, exactly? I hear it so much from Lizzie-san." Kiku pointed out.

Lindsey smiled. "It is a magic we have, though sometimes never awaken, from the time we are born. It varies from person to person, and their effects are unique. All that have it can see spirits though."

"Lizzie used hers to make the mirror, am I right?"

"Yes you are, but she has manipulation of invention, her inspiration from the industrial revolution taking form in that. Of course, she is not the only one. The Paris of your world can see the red string of fate and help couples get together. Melody, your world's Vienna, has the power to soothe those who hear her music. Tensions would fade around her."

"There are others, I believe. My sister could make stuff from our countries anime come to life."

"Reanimation. Olso seems to have the ability to control snow. The Athens of your world has knowledge of her countries myths and has the ability to summon beasts of those myths as well. It's a big difference to our Athens, who has the ability to summon the weapons of those myths and use their ancient magic."

"So that means that everyone's counterparts have different magic touch powers?"

"Yes, that is right. Adrianna can see how much mental torture a person has gone through and telekinesis, ironic cause of how much hell she went through. But I suppose its appropriate as well. She always wanted to help those who went through what she did. Even if the pain wasn't on the big of a scale as hers."

Kiku noticed Lindsey skip a bit as the two walked faster, and the nation noticed how the 2p seemed to be a little relax about the conversation. "What's your skill then? If you don't mind me asking."

Lindsey smiled, and Kiku sensed how cruel it seemed. "Making others feel what their victims felt. That's why my enemies stay as far from me as possible. I made Luciano feel Natalie's pain after he tortured her, and he has kept hid distance from me. I earned Leonas' respect that way. Revenge in this world, after all, is a dish best served cold." The 2p stated.

Kiku swallowed nervously as Adrianna spoke up. "We're about ten feet away from Gilen's house! Keep your guard up, cause like most in our world, the nations don't like strangers." The city personification pointed out.

"Ja. But allies are welcome."

Kiku noticed Adrianna's giggling grow as a blue eyed version of Prussia appeared in their sights, his silver hair pulled into a thick ponytail behind him. The 2p of Vilnius hopped to and fro on her feet as Gilen came closer, and immediately Kiku heard the two converse in rapid German. "Diese sind mein Bruder und seine Freunde anderen Hälften?" The Prussian asked. (These are my brother and his friends other halfs)

"Ja, sie sind. Ich vertraue meinem Bruder Entscheidung." (Yes, they are. I trust my brother's decision)

"Ich vertraue Leonas mehr als Luciano." (I trust Leonas more than Luciano

Kiku and the others watched quietly as the two conversed. "How the hell does she know to converse in different languages like that, much less in german?" Lovino asked.

"She has had much time to practice. Adrianna may look like a 10 year old girl, but she's almost 650 years old. Gilen taught her a bit when he visited Oliver, and she picked up on it and the prussian language as well." Lindsey stated, her eyes never leaving the two personifications alone.

"Over 600 years old?! When was Vilnius formed?"

"First mentioned in 1323, and granted city rights in 1387. That's when she first emerged." Lindsey chuckled, "My city may be older than hers, but I represent the more modern years, being born in the renaissance era."

"Can I ask a question then?" Kiku asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I know city personifcations aren't born at the same time as their city is formed. But are the 1p and 2p of a city born at the same time as each other?"

"Interesting question indeed. I honestly don't know, but I suppose it will have to wait. They're almost done speaking."

As if to prove a point, Gilen looked over at the rest of the group, and Kiku felt nervous as he, Ludwig, and Lovino stepped forward. "So which of you is the counterpart of mein bruder?"

"That would be me. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. These are my friends, Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan, and Lovino Vargas, the personification of southern Italy in our world." Ludwig announced, stepping forward to take charge of the group.

"Since when was I your friend, potato bastard!?"

Gilen raised his eyebrows at Lovino, who was swearing in the back. "I never thought I would see a hot tempered Romano like that," The prussian stated as he looked over at Kiku, "The others are waiting for us. Follow me."

Doing as told, Kiku felt himself walking forward, blue eyes occasionally looking back at them. "There are quite a few of here right now. Leonas sent the members of the Storm Alliance a text message to gather at my house. Some just arrived an hour ago, so if they snap out at you, it's cause of jet lag. Davis and Kris are the main ones who might do that." Gilen explained.

"The storm Alliance?" Kiku questioned.

"A secret alliance between those who went through Luciano, the axis, and Viktor's torture. Every baltic suffered it from Viktor, some more than others," Gilen stated, watching Adrianna giggle again, before contiuning where he left off, "Poor Reka suffered from my brother while I was being tortured by Luciano. Natalie suffered from Luciano as well, but she got payback with Lindsey's help. Little Freyja got a few scars and burns from a brief torture session, courtesy of Kuro, and Sigurd was not happy about that."

"So every nation here has been hurt in some way then."

"Ja. But we plan our payback with patience and strategy. We are cruel, but at the same time understanding to those who got hurt. Leonas knows a victim of torture just by appearance. I suppose, maybe seeing his other half in pain was why he helped him. But I believe it may go deeper than that. A scar's history goes deeper than it looks on the outside." Gilen pointed out, stopping in front of a door, "We are here. Watch your first step though, kinda rough."

"Arigatou, Gilen-san."

"It should be me saying thank you Kiku. Very few 1ps trust us, but you and the others took a chance." A small, sad smile formed on Gilen's face, "Everyone, come meet our guests."

Footsteps echoed, and Kiku watched as the small space fill up with several other nations. Latvia had crimson hair and blood orange eyes, and an outfit that reminded the japanese personification of what Lizzie would wear. Estonia had pale brown hair, and deep blue eyes obscured by glasses, with a scar showing on the older's face.

"You must be who big brother sent. I am Davis, the nation of Latvia. This is my big brother Kris," The Latvian 2p stated, Kiku earning a nod from Kris as well as he looked over at Freyja.

The city of Olso looked younger than Adrianna, with pale gold hair with a floating curl next to it, fair skin, and vibrant blue eyes. She also wore a deep gold and purple renaissance dress with a red robe over it, a pair of little shoes peeking out from under the dress. Over her shoulder was a quiver of arrows,

"My counterpart is quite friendly looking. It would be nice to meet her, since big brother gave me permission." Freyja giggled, and Kiku could faintly see the outline of something next to the little girl, "As long as I have a few of his magical friends to keep an eye on me of course. But don't worry. You may look a lot like Kuro, but you have kinder eyes."

A giggle escaped Adrianna as well as she skipped to Natalie, her pink eyes giving the little girl and Kiku the impression of a mother. "Leonas has good intentions. I trust his opinions and reasons." The belarusian stated, "He understood us, after all. Isn't that right Reka?"

The 2p hungarian nodded. "Leonas is not a stable nation, mind-wise, but he saves others sanity at the cost of his own. We wanted to return the favor, at one point or another." Reka stated, "But tell us. We never really got to see our counterparts. What are they like?"

"Well..."

"Hold on. I know you guys have questions, but we have to save it for later. Focus on the task at hand," Gilen interupted.

"Mister Prussia has a point," Freyja stated, "Luciano, Kuro, and Lutz are a bunch of meanies. Big brother's still not happy with what our Japan did."

"That is why we are here. We realized we need the help of you to stop him. Luciano's intending to start another war in our world, one that needs the efforts of both sides to stop it," Kiku explained.

"Because not everyone is well equiped for Luciano's attacks like we are. Has he gone after anyone yet, besides you three?" Natalie asked.

"Hai. According to Lizzie-san, Luciano cut up Toris' scars from long ago."

"Oh... Oh dear." Natalie paused to put a hand over her mouth, "That poor boy. Leonas would talk about his progress to help him return to nation status, and he is very protective of him. Luciano has sunk to a new low, hurting him like that. Can we go over to the other side yet?"

"That's why Lindsey is here." Kiku looked over at Lindsey, who was on the phone at the moment, "She and Lizzie will act as a portal for this so you can go through."

"Alright, just give me a moment." Said London 2p looked over at Gilen, "Can we borrow that mirror? We need that for you to cross through."

"Ja, up ahead. We use it to check in on the status of the barrier."

"Thank you very much." And with that, Lindsey placed a hand on the mirror, the reflective glass rippling and changing. Within a few seconds, Kiku could see the other world, Lizzie waving from her side.

"There we go. The connection is all set up. Give Leonas my regards when you get there though," Lindsey stated as she looked over at the 2p of Vilnius, "Would you like to join them and your brother as well, Adrianna?"

For once since the group met the little 2p, a sane, almost surprised look appeared on her face. "I can really go? It's true I'm not exactly there, miss Lindsey. After all, you've seen my fits from time to time." Adrianna pointed out.

"It's your decision. But I think Leonas will be happy to see you, and I'll let my brother know that you're with him." The 2p of Vilnius opened her mouth to speak, only to have Lindsey continue as she knelt down to her level, "You are right, you aren't exactly there and I know it's only when those who did that to you are near. But you are getting better Adrianna. I know because there is no longer fear with being near your brother. And I think right now, her needs you there as well."

Adrianna thought for a moment, before Kiku saw a rare, pure smile flash on her face, and she nodded as she hugged the 2p of London. "Taip, you are right. Big brother knows me well. And I would like that a lot to be by his side." The little girl stated before standing up and passing through the mirror, but not before looking over at Kiku's group and give a small giggle.

With everyone crossing over, Lindsey looked over to her counterpart. "Did allen get there alright?"

"Yes. He is bonding with Toris and Leonas at the moment."

"Figures. He and Leonas are practically blood brothers by now, sparing with a good game of basketball from time to time and planning strategies against the axis. Take care of them for me will you? Allen can be a handful at times, but he's a good uncle to me."

Lizzie smiled as she looked over at Kiku. "Good luck on your side, Kiku. I hope we can be happy together after this."

"You too. Kuro is very strong."

"Don't worry, I will. So who's next for your group?"

"I think I have an idea on where to go."

(Elsewhere)

"I think we've given them enough time to rest, would you agree Kuro?" Luciano asked as he twirled his knife on the table.

"Hai. I think we should play with them some more." Kuro smirked looking at the globe next to Luciano, his free hand toying with the spherical map, "Do you have anyone in mind at this time?"

"I believe I do. And at the end of his game, his passion will be broken, just like his empire."

 **I hinted on the next victim for you guys on this one. If you guys know who it is, leave or comment or if you want to, just PM me, I'm on almost every day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, if you didn't figured out who it is that Luciano's targeting, we're getting it in this chapter. But a quick question: If what happens this chapter is a bit uneasy, should I up the rating?**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 24 Estinguishing the flames

"So you're Toris! I'm so relieved that you're okay! Leonas told me lots of stories of his time here!"

Lizzie and Leonas couldn't help but chuckle as Natalie hugged Toris, the 1p a little uncomfortable by the how open the 2p of Belarus was. Most of the other 2ps had gone to be, and even little Mari, who was almost always at her brother's side, had fallen asleep with Berwald protecting her room. When they asked him why, they were a little surprised to hear that he had a bit of respect for the city, remembering something that had happened years ago.

"Natalie, I think you're scaring him a bit. Not everyone is used to your open personality like me and the other members of the Storm Alliance." Leonas pointed out.

"I-I'm fine. Your world's Belarus is very friendly compared to ours." Toris stated, his face red from the sudden attention.

"Sorry about that. But Leonas would always worry about you so much after he had to return." Natalie stated, a little embarassed for her actions, "Our world has so much hatred from a lot of the nations in the world. But after Leonas went over there and helped Toris, I feel like that's starting to change, bit by bit."

Lizzie nodded, understanding the belarusian's antics. "So according to Lindsey, Kiku has their course planned out for the next one. But who it is he won't say." The London woman looked over at Leonas, who was getting hugged by his younger sister, "Any ideas on who it could be?"

"Taip, I think so. But if he is going who I'm thinking of, he might be taking a big risk. Out of all the counterparts of the magic city six, she's quick to gain a fiery temper when Kuro's around, contrary to her name sake. Talk about dysfunctional." Leonas pointed out, before shuddering, "And I will admit, after seeing her beat the crap out of Kuro firsthand at a meeting, I'm a bit terrified of her."

"Oh, you're talking about Yuki, am I right?" Natalie asked.

"The seasonal blizzard of the 2p world herself. Able to control storms of depending on the season, according to things like Hanami and Momijigari; flower and autumn leaf viewing. Not to mention she has a katana with the power of the moon and a kitsune that stays at her side."

"She's not that bad when her brother's not around. She makes very good tea and wagashi."

"Yes, I will admit she makes good star yokan, but that doesn't dismiss the fact of that incident."

"Did someone star yokan!?"

Everyone in the room paused as Kyoko entered the room. "I should've known you would be up still, Kyoko-chan." Lizzie pointed out.

"What can I say, I'm a night owl person. I like to get my action at night. But it's so damn quiet here at night!" Kyoko complained, before brightening up, "Now what was that about star yokan?"

Everyone else in the room sweatdropped as Leonas spoke up. "Your counterpart makes it, and plenty of other types of wagashi. But quite a few of us are uneasy about talking to her because of her relationship with Kuro. One quick meeting can turn to a full blown battle in seconds. And we believe your brother might be going there to explain the situation to her." The 2p stated.

"Well then, how about I talk to her? If I explain it before he arrives she might listen to Kiku instead of attack him."

A wave of silence spread through the room as the realization kicked in. "Taip... That could work." Leonas looked over at Kyoko with astonishment, "I'm surprised we never thought of that. She might just listen to what you have to say."

Kyoko just chuckled as Lizzie tossed her a mirror shard, the night loving person catching it between her fingers like a kunai. "Just stand in front of a mirror and you should be able to interact with her." Lizzie explained.

"Got it. Can I ask her to make us some Wagashi though? I wanna try some!"

Lizzie just laughed as both the 1p and 2p of Lithuania facepalmed.

(In another part of the building)

"So are we targeting multiple people, or we just going after the one nation?"

Luciano smirked as he looked over at his partners, Kuro and Lutz' eyes gleaming in the darkness. "I wanted to go after Toris, but Leonas is by his side right now, I just know it. However..." The 2p of Italy looked over at Lutz, "Would one of you want to go after my fratello while I'm looking for our target?"

"Ja. I'll go after him." Lutz stated as he detached from the group.

As soon as the 2p of Germany escaped their view, Kuro's smirk widened. "What do you have planned for our target?"

"Plenty of things. Before I am through he'll be so broken that if he ever got released by his counterpart, he'll be wanting to feel that bloodlust that we feel." Luciano chuckled.

"Something tells me that's a good thing."

"Si, of course it is. In the meantime, why don't you go get a progress report from our spy."

"Hai. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out yet."

(With Kyoko)

"Okay, so all I I gotta do is hold this out to the mirror and touch the mirror with my hand." Kyoko was muttering as she placed her hand on the reflective surface. Contrary to what others may say about her, when she needs to do something important, she becomes a serious person, and will do what she needs when it involves those close to her. Family and friends being no exception.

As the surface rippled, Kyoko found herself looking at her other half, who was busy stitching up a blue and silver kimono. 2p Tokyo, or Yuki as Leonas and Natalie had mentioned, had fair skin, brown eyes, and pale white hair pulled into a bun behind her. The young woman also wore a pink and purple kimono that acted like a contrast to her physical appearance.

"Ah, gomensai!" Kyoko called out, and Yuki jumped as she noticed the 1p calling to her from her mirror, before calming down and looking at her counterpart.

"So you are my hikari, where I am your yami." Yuki stated as she stood up, "I am Yuki Honda, the Tokyo of my world."

"Kyoko Honda, the Tokyo of this world." Kyoko introduced, "I apologize for interupting your work."

"Oh, it's no problem. As long as it isn't my brother, I'm quite calm."

"That might be because he came into our world. He and the other axis of your world kinda stormed this side and banished ours to a dark dimension." Yuki raised an eyebrow, and sat down with her legs crossed as she motioned for her counterpart to continue. "Lindsey managed to get them out, and Leonas and Kiku, my big brother, decided to ask those against your world's axis if you would stand and fight against them."

"I see. I had sensed that the world's balance was off a bit. But I didn't think that it would escalate so quickly." Yuki stated, "You mentioned your brother is coming here?"

"Hai. Leonas was kinda worried that you might attack him thinking he was Kuro. There's not much difference in appearance between those two."

"Leonas is quick to judge. Perhaps it's because of that incident where I snapped at my big brother in front of a meeting that freaked him out." A low chuckle escaped the 2p's lips as she stood up. "I will await for them then, with a warmer welcome than if it was my brother coming. How do I tell the difference though?"

"The eyes are key. Kuro's are red, while my big brother's are brown. He'll also have Lindsey with him."

"Then I shall prepare for them. I wonder it I should make some Wagashi, since I have time to make some, and jasmine tea?"

Kyoko giggled as Yuki's form faded, the mirror shard's job done as she could now see her normal appearence. "Well, that went better than expected."

(With Leonas)

"I normal do not bother talking with the nordics in our world, but since you are protecting Toris and Mari, I'll ignore that."

Berwald nodded as Leonas conversed with him, the Swedish nation speaking not as much. "Toris is a strong nation. He would give my wife a hard time in battle back then." The taller nation stated, and from what he was told Leonas could only assume he was talking about this world's Finland, "Me and Mari would watch from the side, speaking in quiet conversations."

"Because of Mari's speaking situation," Leonas pointed out."

"Ja. Unlike the other nordics, with Norway being the exception, I can read body language. Mari would convey what she said in her eyes and the gestures she made with her body, and I would converse with her. She was very brave, staying out in battle to watch her big brother fight. She can fight as well."

Leonas raised an eyebrow. "Gives silent but deadly a new meaning then." the 2p stated, as he Berwald leave to get some more coffee before looking over at his sleeping counterpart.

Toris had brought the blanket closer to his form, shifting and whimpering in his sleep. It was obvious by the tears in his eyes that he was having another nightmare, and the only real thing that the two could do right now is watch over the two siblings as they dreamed. Occasionally Berwald would get up to go get some coffee for them, and Leonas was grateful for the swedish nation's help.

As for Mari, her dreams seemed to be more peaceful as she slept on the futon in the room, a warm fur blanket drapped over her form. In her arms rested a wolf plush with fabric armor. Toris had told him the legend of his capital's birth, the iron wolf saw by one of his rulers, and a smile graced Leona's face as Mari brought it closer to her.

"She knows about the war, yet she still sleeps peacefully in the unrest." Leonas murmured before chuckling, eyes shutting for a brief moment, "I envy that about those who can do that."

(Elsewhere)

Something about the room felt off as Antonio snapped wide awake. The first thing was that it was dead quiet, with the exception of the crickets outside. The uneasy was clinging to everything in the building, but the fact that it woke him up sent imaginary warning alarms ringing in his head.

The other thing was that the room was absolutely freezing. Granted, he knew it was autumn, but it shouldn't have been this cold. With a sigh, Antonio shrugged as he sat up and looked outside, watching the moon shine in the dark sky above. The sunny weather in country may have been a reason why he was very optimistic, but looking out at the full moon seemed to give a calming effect on him as he watched it.

But instead of finding a calm, comforting, and bright white circle, the spaniard found himself growing more uneased at the blood moon that had replaced it. It brought worry and fear into Antonio, for once the cheerful nation found himself frowning. And if anyone had been in the room, they would've gotten the message.

Something was very wrong.

"The moon looks very beautiful tonight, si?" A cold shudder went down Antonio's spine as he turned, and his blood seemed to grow cold as well as he noticed the 2p italian twirling his knife behind him, the blade gleaming in the moonlight.

"I think it's time someone estinguished those optimistic and passionate flames, don't you think Antonio?"

(With Leonas)

Blood orange eyes flew open as Leonas abruptly stood up, causing Berwald to raise an eyebrow. And judging by the sudden whimpers of fear from Toris, both knew that something was up.

"Keep a close eye on him Berwald," Leonas ordered.

The Swedish nation nodded as he rushed out of the room and straight towards Lizzie's. The city was rushing out of her room as well, a serious and focused look on her face. "I take you sensed it as well?" Lizzie asked.

"Taip. Something's wrong. Very wrong."

And that was when the first scream rang out.

 **Evil, thy name is cliffhanger. If you're wondering why Berwald respect's Mari, I'll be putting up a completed one-shot involving her past in the next few weeks.**

 **Hanami is flower viewing in japan, while Momijigari is autumn leaf viewing.**

 **Wagashi are japanese confections/sweets that are often served with tea. Yokan is a type of wagashi.**

 **I always figured that since Kyoko is so hot blooded and more into exciting events, Yuki would be more of calm and into keeping traditional events alive. The two are really like fire and ice (Or in a pun of Yuki's name, snow)**

 **So I gave a big hint at the end at who was the next target of Luciano's. So whoever read this far and figured it out, congrats at bring right. It was indeed, Spain.**

 **In the meantime... leave a review?**


	25. Chapter 25

***Kicks down door* Just when you guys thought I had left fanfiction for good. Well guess again, I am back! With a big explanation on why the heck it took freaking forever to update this story.**

 **Well, Let's go back to November 29th of last year, a day after my birthday. My laptop had begun glitching out like crazy. We took it in and found out there was a static buildup in the motherboard and it fried the system.**

 **Long story short, my laptop was out of commission permanently. 4th laptop in 10 years and this one only lasted for 6 months. That was my graduation gift! *Facedesks***

 **Thank goodness I work on a flashdrive with the stories. So now I'm working on my dad's new desktop computer, as Last month a thunder storm hit the old one, didn't knock out any other of our devices, and fried that one. R.I.P to the desktop that worked 10 times better and lived longer than my 4 laptops combined!**

 **So yeah, I'm entirely sorry for the delay on these chapters though, as this situation got completely out of my control. And also apologies are in order as this first of 3 new chapters is a filler chapter involving some of the other characters. As an apology though I will answer to reviews on here.**

 **Yami Sonozaki: Why thank you very much for the compliment *Blushes from praise* My favorite part of writing stories is going into detail and setting the scene/mood for the story.**

 **Terra: Thank you for the comment first off, and I agree that it's hard to find good 2p stories. But I wanted to do mine differently, so.. here it is.**

 **BloodyCaprice: Who knows how much bloodlust Spain will feel, but possibly by the next few chapters I can at least assure that he won't be the same after that.**

 **Eternal Night Owl: I agree, poor Lithy. He may have Leonas and Mari, but like you said it doesn't fix everything, and nor does it prevent the worst from coming in the long hall.**

 **Also, I am planning another One-shot involving Lithuania and a bit of Leonas (Cause these two are my adorable puffballs of cuteness when it comes to their friendship. :3)  
**

 **Storm alliance 2ps are Prussia, Hungary, Belarus, Latvia, Estonia, Oslo and Vilnius (Last 2 are OCs of mine if you're new to this story.) If I'm missing any let me know and I'll correct it in the future.**

 **Alright enough with this Author's note let's kick this story back into gear and work on a double update here! I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 25 To each their own emotions

Gilen listened quietly to the music Roderich played as he relaxed on the couch in the room. The austrian man didn't know why Lizzie had the 2p share with him, but he was rather taken aback by how quiet the counterpart of their Prussia was. He would give his opinions of the world so far, initiating small talk for a bit, then listen on as Roderich played. Occasionally one of the other 2ps that arrived with him would come in and talk, but other than that, nothing but silence.

Until their world's Spain screamed.

Roderich was startled as it rang out, and turned to Gilen, who seemed mildly unaffected by the cacophony. The Prussian sat up, listened for a bit, before laying back. "Lizzie and Leonas already sensed it before I did." Gilen stated.

The austrian nodded. "You seem unaffected by it." Roderich pointed out, earning a nod from the Prussia.

"Ja. It happens a lot when nations are tortured. some of us are more used to it than others. We simply allow ourselves to occupy our minds with something else. When we aren't the ones screaming that is."

Once again, Roderich nodded, jumping slightly as another scream rang out before returning to playing music. He understood where the 2p Prussian was coming from at his point. And in a way, didn't mind the company any more

(Norway's room)

"Looks like Luciano struck again. Brought Kuro and Lutz with him too."

Lukas watched as Freyja styled his capital's hair, Adrianna sitting on a chair reading. The Nordic nation had to admit, seeing both versions of his capital playing together mad him happy. Despite being a nordic like them, she really didn't have anyone to play with her age. The other capitals were a bit older than her, prior to meeting Vilnius of course, and the little girl was more attached to her brother's side.

"How can you sense that?" Valerie asked, the pink haired girl watching as her counterpart brushed her hair.

"Big brother taught me how to sense when enemies are close. He worries a lot for me at times." Freyja stated, pausing to look over at the 2p on the chair before the two continue. Since they got here, Adrianna was less unstable and happy to be around her big brother and his counterpart. The only real reason she was in the room at the moment was because Leonas was keeping an eye on Toris and Mari.

Adrianna shrugged as she got up, looking over at Lukas. "I am used to hearing nations' screams. Viktor often made me listen to big brother's. But we often learn to block it out. I do it by observing the other nations' mental states. They are very different depending on who you look at." The 2p of Vilnius explained, "More stable states keep me distracted."

Lukas nodded. "Our souls have been damaged, but not to an extent as yours. So you must be very happy being here right now."

"Taip. Watching your emotions bottled up swirl inside calms me down. "

Lukas could only raise an eyebrow as Adrianna returned to her book. "Swirling emotions?"

All Adrianna did was giggle.

(In a certain room)

Contrary to how Leonas thought she was asleep, Mari was wide awake. She would always fake it to keep an ear on Toris, in case something happened to him. And even though he was asleep, her worry remained as she listened to the faint whimpers of pain from the other side of the room.

She may looked young to the other nations, but she knew when to be mature. She had been in combat before.

A scream startled her, and Mari slowly sat up, eyes opening to see Berwald keeping an eye on the door. Leonas was gone, no doubt to help out. She was forever grateful to him for helping Toris, and she hoped one day she could return that favor. Well maybe tonight was that night. She knew how to fight.

Berwald raised an eyebrow as Mari slipped off the couch. "You are worried about Toris, ja?" the swedish man stated, and Mari nodded. Unlike the other nations she had met, Berwald was just as adept in silent conversation as she was. Having met on battlefields prior to the present, the two often met as Finland fought Her brother and Feliks.

"He has been uneasy lately. Russia often approaches him but Leonas is at Toris' side." Berwald pointed out.

Mari nodded, looking over at her notebook and pencil, before looking back at Berwald. And for once, the Swede was surprised as she brought herself to finally speak "He still has nightmares of past times at Ivan's house. Leonas was often there to protect him back then. There are scars on his back from what happened, but I am grateful for his help. And I want to help too." The little city explained

"You have experience from when you were young. Your big brother taught you to fight well."

A roll of the eyes made Mari smirk, a rare action for her to do. "I'm not as young and innocent as I look. I wanted to be at Tori's side and protect him. So that's why I learned."

"You are a brave young warrior." Berwald finished, and Mari got the message. _"I will keep an eye to make sure he is safe. Go on and fight."_

A nod of thanks escaped the little girl, and walked over to her brother's bed. His sword was at the side, her former shelter when her brother was at these meetings. Next to it lay a smaller version of it, and Mari smiled as she picked it up, feeling the familiarity of a sword in her hand before attaching it to her side. A quick glance at her brother, his breathing steady, reassured her, and she slipped out the door.

A knight, in her opinion, was supposed to protect those precious to them. And that's just what she intended to do. But she also knew she was gonna need some help.

And she knew who to ask.

(Vash's room)

A knock at the door caught the attention of the nation that was awake. Vash had heard the scream, and had prepared himself to take down anyone who came near his sister, who was sleeping on the couch.

But he wasn't expecting the little city whom they just found out about earlier that day to be waiting patiently for it to open.

"Shouldn't you be hiding? You're not exactly safe right now." Vash pointed out.

Mari shook her head, and quickly scribbled down her words. _"Toris taught me to protect myself so I could fight with him on the field. It was my request."_

Vash raised an eyebrow. Now that was interesting. "Then why are you here?"

 _"Even A city knows when they need to fight. But I can't do it alone."_

"You're asking me to fight with you then. Why me though?"

 _"We are alike."_

For once, Vash was confused. "Alike?"

 _"Tiap. You are very protective of Miss Liechtenstein, just as I am protective of Toris. We are alike in the fact that we have someone to protect. Having someone to protect makes us stronger."_

Now Vash understood. Both of them were close with their respective siblings, whether they were older or younger in the family. They both cared very much for their well beings.

"I understand. I will help you since our situations are dire. Just don't let it get into everyone's head. I've stayed neutral for my life, and I'm not letting my country get into this war."

 _"That's fine. It's a nation's decision on that part._

Vash couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed his gun and locked the door behind the two. Little or not, Mari did have a point.

 **Sorry if this chapter was pretty bad. But please stay tuned for chapter 26 as well.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Believe it or not, this was originally chapter 25. But then I thought, what if I did a kind of calm before the storm thing and give the others a chance in this story? Well, I decided I could have my cake, eat it, and build up the suspense and action in both chapters. So there.**

 **On the plus side, I've figured out the horizontal line problem I had. XD**

 **Okay then, let's get on with this. I don't own Hetalia, only my OCs.**

Chapter 26 Hellfire in the night

"Your blood is delicious Antonio. It's warm like the sun."

Antonio felt another scream escape his lips as Luciano cut deeply into his arms, the blood running down while the 2p sat on his chest. "You know, with how tasty it is, I should keep you as my prisoner. Your blood would do nicely for my pasta sauce." the 2p italian stated, "But I'll have to ask Andres for permission of course."

"W-Why are you doing this?" Antonio asked, and a cold shudder ran down his spine as Luciano looked at him, a crazed smile on his face.

"Because I want to see you break, like many others who had broke from these hands."

Antonio grew silent, but the fear was coursing in him as Luciano stood up. "I think we should take this up a notch, don't you agree?" The 2p asked.

And once again, another scream escaped the spaniard's lips.

* * *

"Dammit! We relaxed our guard! I didn't expect them to strike like this."

Lizzie watched Leonas swear as they ran to find the victim. "Any ideas on who they would target, now that the axis are finally in this world?" The city asked.

"I have a few. Any that they conquered or annexed in the past here might be useful to them. I remember Allen telling me about how when they would force their 2ps into their body to fight for them. They have a lot of options" Leonas stated, before frowning, "But knowing Luciano, he's gonna go after those who would break easily, or have an all around cheerful personality."

"You gotta take into mind 2p who have cheerful counterparts. Alfred and Gilbert are rather safe."

"Taip, you're right. Any others come to mind?"

"Finland, Denmark, Poland. Ukraine is rather nice as well, but the one who comes to mind the most is-" Lizzie gasped as another scream rang out, "Antonio! Our world's Spain is very passionate and optimistic."

"I'll look for Antonio then. In the meantime, check on Flavio. I don't think Luciano came alone."

"What makes you think that?"

"We still have Flavio in our hands. And I don't think that's not gonna go unnoticed by them."

* * *

"Well hot damn! I was going to talk to Lizzie about something, and here you guys are trying to fight us!"

Lutz pinched the bridge of his nose, giving his opponent a lazy stare. He had found the room with Flavio no problem, and was about halfway through to breaking inside when the 1p of Tokyo, or Kyoko as Luciano told him, caught him red-handed.

"The trouble with being a night owl is, well, I'm constantly up at night. Unluckily for you, I always have my katanas at my side when I'm not at a club." Kyoko stated as she unsheathed both swords, "So tell me, Mr. 2p of Germany, do you like to dance?"

Yep, this was not Lutz' night.

* * *

"You've gone quiet. Have you lost your voice from the screaming?"

Antonio gave a harsh gasp as Luciano cut into his abdomen. The italian had long finished with his arms, moving onto cutting his face, tearing scars, and all the while tasting his blood. And some scars made him remember things he did of his own. Things he had long regretted.

"Would you like something for that voice, Antonio?" Luciano asked, and the spainard gasped as the 2p brought the blood closer to his mouth. As exhausted as he was, in a last attempt to free himself from from the 2p's grip, he brought his head up and headbutted Luciano before trying to scramble to stand.

"You should not have done that, Antonio." the 2p growled as he threw one of his knives. Antonio felt a stabbing pain in his leg as the knife grazed it in it's path to pinning the pant leg to the ground, "That wasn't very nice."

Panic was starting to set in the Spaniard as Luciano knelt beside him. "Poor little Antonio. Is the pain becoming to hard to handle?" The italian teased, tracing his knife over the often sunny nation, "Better get used to it. Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm leaving without a prize. The fun's only just begun."

"Y-You won't get away with this! The other's will find me soon."

Luciano smirked, and Antonio couldn't help but freeze under that gaze. "But dear Antonio, that's what I'm hoping for."

* * *

 _'Mari's probably got a point on breaking off into groups. There too many places for to get lost in.'_

Leonas felt himself rushing past rooms, wondering where he was and which one was he looking for. "Dammit! This isn't good. Luciano does things slowly when he plays with a victim, but at this rate we're running out of time." The 2p exclaimed as he ran.

"Do you need some help?"

Leonas felt himself looking behind him as he saw Mari and Vash running at his side. "I thought you were asleep Mari," the 2p pointed out.

Mari shook her head. "You helped Tori so many times before. I want to be able to help as well."

A wave of understanding crossed his mind as they kept running. "But what about your status as a city? You can die and not come back, unlike a nation,"

"I've been on the battlefield many times. I'm prepared to in order to protect my brother. Vash is the same with Lili."

 _Ah, that explains how she convince Vash to come. She's clever for a smart little girl._ Leonas thought as he watched Vash nod."Alright, but I can't promise that you won't get hurt. Luciano is dangerous."

"I've seen some bad fields after a war. I'm prepared for the worse."

"Also, you'll let Toris know it was your free will, please? He and I are like brothers, but I'd hate to him to think I force you."

"Something tells me he probably already figured I would do this."

* * *

"Come on, is that all you got? This is rather boring!"

Lutz felt his annoyance spike as he fought Kyoko. At first, he though she was just bluffing, saying she could fight. And he though he could take her out in one punch.

But then she had managed to send him flying with a few kicks of her own.

The swords were a bluff. She used them for defense to block his punches and deflect bullets, while she used her legs to aim well timed kicks to his arms and upper body. It was something she had called lightning kickboxing. Something she picked up from a manga series, or what ever that was.

Point still stood, she was stronger than she acted. And if that wasn't enough, the city was hard for her to keep up with.

"You know, Kiku would alway scold me for staying out too late whenever he wanted me to stay home at night, or whenever I wanted to go out. He wanted me to learn a few martial arts or two. So instead I decided on kickboxing." Kyoko stated, a smirk crossed her face, "But then I read this one manga series and decided to use some of the techniques as my own. And after a year or two of learning, I finally beat Kiku in a sparing match."

Lutz groaned, and Kyoko landed a well placed kick to the side. "But you wanna know why I do DDR when I go out and play? To keep working on my agility when I dodge and land kicks of my own."

But even though he was getting the crap kicked out out of him, he could help but inwardly smirk. _As if she could take me down that easily. I'm holding back on Luciano's orders. Wait until what we have truely planned for tonight. I'll wipe that smirk off your face yet._

"Kyoko!"

 _As if things couldn't have gotten better._ The 2p thought as he watched Lizzie rush towards them. "Hey Liz, check it out! I kicking the crap out of him! Literally!" Kyoko laughed as the personification of London mentally face palmed.

"Don't get too full of yourself Kyoko. He's Ludwig's counterpart after all. And I have a feeling he's holding back." Lizzie pointed out.

 _So she figured it out._ Lutz thought as he stood up. "That doesn't matter at this point. Leonas should be reaching Luciano by this point. After that things will go downhill for you from there."

"You make it sound like you got the edge. But it's two against one here, Flavio's still in there, and Luciano's still dealing with a knife wound. Even with Kuro you still seem to be backed against the wall despite your boasts.

"Perhaps we are. However...

* * *

"It's too bad you passed out. I was having a lot of fun."

Luciano looked at the unconsious form of Antonio, a large gash across his chest and torso. "I though nations could withstand blows like that. Well I guess it goes to show you how weak you are. I wonder, would Andres mind if I played with you more? Your blood would make excellent sauce for the pasta." the 2p chuckled.

"Yeah, well playtime's over Luci!"

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he turned to look at Leonas, the other 2p's hands already on his knives. "Back for round 2 so soon Leonas? You must really want to kill me at this point." Luciano smirked.

"Trust me, the sooner your ass is sent back to our world, the sooner I can get on with that. besides, you're still dealing with injuries, and this time, I'm not alone." Leonas stated.

Luciano looked up to see The other world's Switzerland and Vilnius. "A little girl and the neutral nation in this world. You're losing your edge Leonas."

"I wouldn't underestimate them Luciano. When someone is defending someone they care about, shit hits the fan with them. Even with Kuro it's a 2 on 3 battle. And don't think I can't see Kuro hiding in the shadows there behind you."

A smirk crossed Luciano's face as Kuro stepped out of the shadows. "I'm impressed. Last time you couldn't tell I was there at all, when I kidnapped you in your house." the 2p of Japan pointed out.

"Snapping and regaining sense heightened all my senses. I should really be thanking you for that." Leonas stated, a smirk escaping his lips.

"Perhaps you should. But tell me something Leonas." Kuro paused, and immediately the room seemed to grow colder from it, "Can you sense the other members who arrived in the building?"

Leonas' eyes widened as both his world's Liechenstein and Russia energed from the shadows, and felt several other feelings like that in the building. But there was one area where it reached that made his heart fill with icy dread.

"Shit!"

* * *

Lizzie felt herself grow cold as the 2p of Spain and Sweden emerged from the shadows behind her and Kyoko, trapping them in between. She could also sense the 2ps of Finland and Denmark as well, in front of Lukas' room. _Dammit! We were caught off guard!_

"Did you really think wouldn't set a trap for you? Leonas will be facing 4 at once, and with you two busy, we can set up to take multiple people at once. And it's not just us here and by your world's Norway. Can you guess who else?" Lutz asked.

A wave of cold fear reached out to Lizzie as she felt the images reach her. Berwald hanging limp from piano strings, blood oozing from cuts onto the floor. A maddening, blood-covered 2p of Austria surrounded by piano wire, a pair of knives in his hands. And one more cluster of piano strings holding up a trembling, terrified form. A form that was very much awake now.

 _NO!_

Toris was trapped.

 **Damn, that was better that I expected my idea to go! The writer's block was worth it!**

 **So yeah, Originally I wanted Mari to come in at the end and conclude the battles there and then in the next one. But then an idea came to my mind of making this a lot better than what I was going for. So now we have a stage set for several battles to come.**

 **I got a nickname for 2p austria for the future, since he's using piano wire as a for of trapping and injuring his prey. The bloody spider of the 2p world!**

 **So uh, review?**


End file.
